


LA Dreams: Alanah Pearce

by hotlink907



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, RPF, Rooster Teeth References, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotlink907/pseuds/hotlink907
Summary: He never expected to meet anyone like her. But Alanah Pearce changed his life in the course of one night, and now he can't get her off his mind. Follow the fictional and developing relationship of Marc "hawkguy" Barton and Alanah "charalanahzard" Pearce, as they navigate dates, work, friend groups, and the steamiest of situations.Rated Explicit for erotica.Contact me at hotlink907@gmail.com if you want to talk!
Relationships: Alanah Pearce/OC, Autumn Farrell/Bruce Greene, Elyse Willems/James Willems
Comments: 58
Kudos: 43





	1. Rooftop Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Nothing that happens in this story is true in any form and was all entirely invented for entertainment purposes.  
> Contact me at hotlink907@gmail.com if you want to talk!

  1. _Los Angeles._



It all started late in the year. Club Vault was hosting another video game themed night, and Marc Barton decided that he was going to go and enjoy it. Some of his friends had talked him into it—they had thought that it would be good to get Marc and socializing. He had been down for a while, and even though his YouTube channel had been growing in popularity, he was still finding it tough to get over a bad breakup.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be working. The night had been going well—Club Vault, as always, had a great atmosphere, great choice of music, and great theming. But everywhere Marc looked, he couldn’t help but think of his ex and how things just didn’t feel the same.

He had decided to take a break, and had stepped outside, climbing the stairs to the roof. It was a cool LA night, Marc’s favorite kind of weather. The fresh air might do him some good.

Once he made it to the roof, he leaned on the railing and looked out at the city, letting the sounds of the nightclub wash over him. The opener DJ had just got finished and the new one was still setting up, so the current mix was just some simple Top 40 radio playing at loud volumes.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” came a voice from just behind him.

Marc turned around, perplexed. It was a woman speaking with an accent that took him a second to place—Australian, he realized after a moment.

When he saw her, he had to pause. She had long, straight silver hair, and was a bit taller than the average woman. She was also shockingly, distractingly attractive—he had to struggle to focus and keep his eyes from drifting down to the lowcut top she had on.

She had also just spilled her drink all over the ground, presumably from tripping or tilting it just a little bit too much the wrong way.

She looked at Marc with a sheepish grin. “At least none of it got on you, I guess, huh?”

Marc had only an instant to think—he could smile and nod, and the encounter would be over. Or… he could say something else, do something else. And then who knew what might happen?

_Fuck it, what have I got to lose?_

“Shit,” Marc said, tilting the bottle in his hands until what was left spilled out onto the roof. He looked up with fake concern. “None of it got on you, right?”

The woman laughed. “No, I think I’m safe.”

“Well, I need a new drink now,” Marc said with a mock sigh. “Can I get you one?”

The woman shrugged. “No, actually.”

Marc felt a surprising wave of disappointment. Damn.

It must have shown on his face because the silver-haired woman winked at him. “Because I drink for free. How about I get you one instead? Seeing as you lost yours because of me.”

“I… yeah, sure,” said Marc, who had not been expecting that answer.

“C’mon,” said the gorgeous Aussie, turning around and revealing that it wasn’t just her chest that was impressive. To complement her lowcut shirt, she was wearing a pair of pants that clung tightly to every inch of her frame.

Marc followed her, all other thoughts driven from his head. They made their way to the small rooftop bar, and the woman signaled the bartender, before leaning in and saying something that Marc couldn’t hear. The bartender smiled and nodded, leaving Marc even more confused—who was she and why was she drinking for free? And why did the bartender just entirely ignore the rest of the crowed when she approached?

_Of course, I would have done the same thing,_ Marc thought, glancing appreciatively at her ass. _Goddamn._

She stepped away from the bar after a moment with two shots in her hands. Both were a neon blue and had a twisted piece of candy in them. “T-Virus shots,” she said, handing one to mark. “Cheers, friend.”

They clinked glasses and downed the shots. Marc watched the silver-haired beauty turn back to the and come away with two beers, one for Marc and one for her.

“Okay, I have a lot of questions,” Marc said, after tapping his bottle against hers.

“You can ask me over there,” she said, indicating a relatively open area on the corner of the rooftop. “Think it might be a bit quieter.”

She was right about the noise. It was a little darker too, clearly not a spot that Club Vault management had assumed people would be hanging out, but it gave an impressive view of the LA night.

“Alright,” said Marc. “Questions.”

“Me first,” said the woman, taking a drink. “Your name, sir. Your name.”

“I’m Marc Barton,” Marc said with an exasperated look. “But—”

“And your occupation, if you would be so kind,” she said with over-the-top seriousness.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said. “C’mon. Give me a name. Something. I’m at a severe disadvantage. A mysterious woman with silver hair who drinks for free _and_ has an unusual accent? I’m just a dude.”

She laughed, and when she did, her eyes and nose crinkled. “Alanah Pearce. And they’re letting me drink for free because I was opener DJ.”

Marc looked at her with surprise, his eyes darting from her face, to the bartender, to the stairs back down to the club. “Oh. Yeah. Okay, I did not see that coming.”

“And you wouldn’t believe me if I told you what I do, so you first.”

Marc sighed. This was usually the conversation ender. “I work in online entertainment.”

“Oh shit,” said Alanah. “Yeah? Me too. You on YouTube or something else?”

That was not at all what Marc had been expecting. But now that she said it, there was something vaguely familiar about her.

“Yeah, started out just writing freelance until I could get my feet under me. Things are starting to work out now, though, if you can believe it.”

“Man, that’s awesome,” said Alanah. “I know how tough it can be.”

“What are you doing then?” asked Marc, his interest piqued.

“I used to work for IGN,” she said. “But a few months ago I started working for a different company called Funhaus.”

_Oh. That’s why she looks familiar!_

The pieces came together—he had probably seen her on the internet before, but he didn’t spend all that much time checking out video articles, so it wasn’t enough to know someone at first glance.

“Some of my co-workers actually came out tonight,” she said. “They surprised me, actually.” She looked a little embarrassed. “Been having a rough time.”

“Yeah?” asked Marc. “Anything you want to talk to a stranger about?”

“Oh, you know,” she said, brushing hair away from her face. “Homesick, a bit. Breakup problems. A bit of this and that.”

Marc wasn’t an idiot—he could tell that she didn’t really want to talk about it and was probably just regretting mentioning anything at all. “Yeah,” he said. “I feel that. But you know what? You absolutely killed that DJ set.” He wasn’t just saying it to make her feel better—that wasn’t his style at all. It was the truth.

“You think? I was afraid I was getting a little rusty. Haven’t really done it much in a while.”

Marc shrugged. “I’m not an expert on music or anything, but I thought it sounded pretty damn good. I mean, look at the way the audience reacted.”

“True, true,” said Alanah, her voice trailing off as she looked at something over Marc’s shoulder, back the way they had come from. “Oh no. Turn this way.”

“Huh?” Her tone didn’t indicate true fear or nervousness, just slight exasperation. In any case, he followed her wishes and turned to face outwards towards the city. She followed suit.

“My co-workers,” said Alanah. “They’re probably looking for me.”

“So let’s say hi,” said Marc, looking at her sideways.

“I’m a little drunk,” said Alanah. “Just a little. And I think they are too, and I love them _dearly_ but tonight may not be the night for drunk shenanigans.”

Now that she mentioned it, he was starting to feel a little bit of a buzz too. “I mean, you’re going to have to see them eventually, right?”

“Yeah,” she said. “But not right now. Listen, do you want to dance?”

He hadn’t planned on it, at least not with anyone other than his small friend group. But he was feeling good and he was enjoying himself and the night had started to progress in ways that he had not expected.

“Let’s do it,” he said.

She grinned at him, then grabbed his hand and led him back the way they had come from. On the way to the stairs, they passed a couple, both of whom clearly seemed to know Alanah, based on the look they were giving her. A short blonde woman winked at Alanah, and the rather muscular man standing with her raised an eyebrow in mock disapproval, opening his mouth to say something.

But Alanah was moving too fast and whatever the man was about to say, he didn’t have time to say it.

\---

Back downstairs in the club, the new DJ had gotten started and the crowd had really started to get into it. Marc was a little nervous—he wasn’t exactly the best of dancers, and the alcohol in him, despite loosening him up a little bit, hadn’t quite increased his rhythm or dexterity. So when Alanah pushed herself up against him and started swaying to the music, it took him a second to find the beat and match her movement.

The bass was pulsing, and the lights had dropped low, setting a far different tone than the one that had been in place when Alanah had been DJing. They moved together, closer, and closer in the darkness, the lights shimmering and twisting around their bodies until they were pressing on each other.

It was like the walls of the club fell away and they had entered some other dimension, one where the stars were flickering all around them and the real world could disappear for just a little.

Marc lost track of the time as the song seemed to fly by. The actual songs themselves didn’t matter, all that mattered was the beat and Alanah’s body pressed up into his. He kept his hands on her, moving from her waist, to her ass, and back up, lingering in places here and there. It didn’t matter if they were practically strangers because tonight was about losing yourself.

After a good number of songs, Alanah turned around to face him, moving her body so that she could look right into Marc’s eyes. Her body leaned into his and their eyes met and lingered as they moved.

That was when Marc made a decision. They were close, so close that he could smell her perfume and feel the warmth radiating off her. Her lips were right there, just inches away from him, so soft and round and—

Marc leaned in and kissed her, letting his body make the decision before his brain could get in the way. Their lips met and he found that hers were as soft as he had imagined, full and round and perfect—

Until she pulled her head away from him, ending the moment almost as quickly as it began. They had stopped dancing, even if their arms were still wrapped around each other. There was a beat and then Alanah pulled away from him, taking one step backwards, then two, then turning and quickly walking back towards they stairs they had come down.

_Shit. No, no, no, no._ He wasn’t upset that she had stopped kissing him; he was afraid that he had upset her. Or worse, that she felt he had gone too far.

“Alanah!” he called after her. “Wait!”

But she didn’t wait. And so he went after her, pushing through the crowd, desperate to at least let her hear his apology.

He climbed the stairs, taking two at a time, barely seeing the people he was moving past.

He got to the rooftop and could see her standing there, looking out over the city, her hair blowing in the wind. Marc stood there at the top of the stairs for just the briefest of moments, attempting to gather his thoughts, before deciding that there were no thoughts to gather and that even if he had completely blown it, he needed to have an honest conversation.

But before he could get there, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. Buddy.”

Marc turned around to see the muscular man that had made a face at Alanah earlier. He had stunningly blue eyes and was looking at Marc with consternation. “Sorry,” said Marc. “I have to—”

“You have to tell me what the hell is going on here,” said the man. “You’re the one who was with Alanah, right? Any reason why she just ran off up here? Everything going okay?”

Marc put his hands up. This was not a confrontation he wanted to have. “I’d love to discuss this with you, but—”

“James?” Alanah turned and saw the two men next to each other and her eyes widened. “No, no. It’s okay. Thank you. But it’s okay.” She smiled at James, who gave a curious look at James, then backed up and made his way down the stairs.

“Hey,” Marc said, walking towards Alanah. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what else to say, but I didn’t mean to—”

“It wasn’t you,” said Alanah, turning back out to the city. When Marc got a little closer and looked a little harder, he saw that her eyes were shining. “Stupid.”

Marc leaned on the railing next to her and looked out into the city, letting a silence settle over them for a moment. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” she said. “Not right now.”

“Okay,” said Marc. “Then I’ll just stand here until you do.”

“I don’t want to talk at all,” Alanah said, turning to Marc. Then she reached her hands up and took his face into her hands. “I want to kiss you.”

Marc didn’t require any more encouragement. Instead, he leaned his head down and allowed his lips to meet hers, closing his eyes and getting lost in the LA rooftop night, if only for a little longer.

\---

The rest of the night passed by too quickly. There were a few more drinks, a few more dances, and more than a few moments spent with their lips locked. Neither of them could offer a strong reason for it, other than it all just felt right.

When the lights came on in the club, both Alanah and Marc were fully drunk, and were leaning on each other. Alanah was laughing so hard about something that she was crying, and Marc’s face was slightly flushed.

“Hey!” the tiny blonde from earlier had bounced up to Alanah’s side. “You ready to go?” She glanced at Marc and winked. “After you exchange phone numbers, right?”

“We did that an hour ago, Elyse!” said Alanah. “Seriously? What do you think I am?”

“I think you’re very drunk,” said Elyse with a smile. “We should probably get going.”

Alanah put her arms around Marc and squeezed. “But we’re having fuuun! Right, Marc?”

“The most,” said Marc, his words slurring just a little bit. “It’s been great.” But out of the corner of his eye, he could see his friends motioning him. He really did have to be going. “Hey. Alanah. I’ll call you, okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, giving him one more small kiss. “Call me. Go tell your friends about your awesome night, huh?”

Marc separated himself from Alanah and stepped around Elyse, heading for the exit. But before he made it, he saw James standing to the side, motioning to him. Given the fact that Marc was drunk, he took a minute to decide if he should. After a little drunken deliberation, he made his way over to James.

“Just wanted to say I’m sorry for earlier,” said James, who extended his hand and gave Marc a firm handshake. “I just wanted to look out for my friend, you know? I hope I didn’t scare you off.”

“Take a lot to scare me off,” said Marc with a crooked grin. “But you could be scary if you wanted to.”

James flashed a smile and clapped Marc on the shoulder. “Yeah, I probably could, huh? Alright, get back to your friends. They’re looking impatient and no offense, but I’m not driving you across LA.”

Marc laughed and headed towards his friend group. Alanah waved to him as he passed her and Elyse. She motioned to him with the “call me” hand signal. He gave her a smile and a nod, and then he left the club behind, following his friends out into the LA night.

\---

The next day brought with it a massive headache, but barely any regrets. Yeah, it was true that he probably didn’t need to have had quite so many drinks. Other than that though, he wouldn’t have taken back anything. His only hope was that Alanah felt the same way—ideally, she still felt the same way that she had last night. Or at the very least, that she still felt something from last night.

More than anything, he just hoped she was still interested in getting to know him better. While there had been obvious chemistry, a lot of what had happened last night had seemed to be a result of the stars aligning and things that both had going on in their personal lives. It didn’t mean a surefire positive future for either of them.

_I’m getting ahead of myself. Just send her a text later, tell her you had a great night._

That would be good enough. But first, he needed to get to work.

It was the weekend and he was definitely hungover, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a mountain of things to get done. The downside to being a content creator on the internet meant that you had to constantly be achieving things to stay relevant and to stay in the loop.

His channel was called “hawkguy” and the content he created was... varied. Anything from gameplays, to Q and A’s, to comedy or interviews. The goal was to find what your viewers liked, and his viewership seemed to like a little bit of everything. The nice thing was that it allowed him to stay varied. The difficult thing meant a hugely increased workload.

And that was why when he woke up on Saturday with a hangover, he had to get right to editing. And that was why he didn’t end up texting Alanah until a little after noon.

_Hey, just wanted to say I had an awesome night! Hope your hangover isn’t too bad...._

He wrote and rewrote the message in his mind several times, hoping that it sounded just casual enough without going too far. He didn’t want it sound like he didn’t care but he also didn’t want it to sound like he was obsessing over it...

Whatever. He sent the text. Either she’d like it or not, but he had a thumbnail to work on and some b-roll to assemble.

As it turned out, he didn’t have very long to wait. She responded to him with surprising speed, sending his spirits a little higher.

_christ it’s bad. pretty much worth it tho. you hanging in there?_

He grinned. Yeah, he was hanging in there. Reading those words almost helped the intolerable headache just a little.

_Something like that. Your friends don’t think I’m a dirtbag do they? James seemed pretty cool but first impressions and all that._

He noticed he was spending a little too long waiting for her response, and this thumbnail was not going to finish itself.

_nah my dude. you know how friends can be. all is cool._

Well that was a relief. If the friends approved of him, then that was a good start.

Which led him to his next thought. What were his intentions? That was something he needed to figure out. Then again, why overcomplicate? Why not just get to know her? Maybe if he didn’t worry so much about what the right thing to do was, then things would just work out. Worst case, he would have found himself a new friend.

But part of his brain kept asking himself… what if it wasn’t just that? What if it was more?

His phone lit up again, grabbing his attention away from his rapidly spiraling thoughts.

_so it’s a hungover saturday, but maybe you want to do something chill tonight? might take you up on that offer to talk_

Marc couldn’t send back his confirmation fast enough. He didn’t know what she had in mind, but truthfully, he didn’t really care. Another chance was all he was hoping for.

xXx

Thanks for reading! I plan on developing this fic over a long period of time. Plenty of RT and especially Funhaus members will show up, along with supporting cast from both of their circles. It’s going to get plenty steamy… but we have to build to that first, don’t we? Feel free to offer any comments or thoughts. And make sure to watch all the Funhaus videos you can. They work hard.


	2. Let's Do Something Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Nothing that happens in this story is true in any form and was all entirely invented for entertainment purposes.

_ 2018. _

__

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Perhaps it was because of anticipation, or maybe it was because of Marc’s heavy workload. In any case, the hours slipped by and the time to meet Alanah was approaching rapidly.

He made sure to take a look in the mirror—even though he had a taper fade haircut, the top could get a little unruly at times, especially after several hours of headset wearing. But this time, he was in luck.

He slid into a pair of skinny jeans and graphic tee with a neon skyline on it. Casual. That was the goal. Casual.

She had wanted to meet at another bar, but not because she wanted to drink. Just because it was a chill place and they would actually be able to hear each other talk. She had mentioned something about it being a little different than a typical bar, and he was completely fine with that.

He arrived at the bar right on time, feeling a little out of place. It was called the “Mystic Bar,” for some reason, and seemed to have some sort of Western Pacific theme. It was small and didn’t look very crowded, but it also didn’t look like any bar that he had ever seen in his life. He wondered if she had needed to call ahead or if she had known someone who worked there.

“Oy, Marc!”

He turned around to see her getting out of an Uber. She had a radiant smile on her face and just like last night, she looked stunning. Her hair was unbelievably long and silver and her tight, colorful leggings showed off every curve and inch of her legs and ass.

“You made it,” he said with a grin.

She approached him and gave him a quick hug, letting him smell the orange floral scent of her hair.

“You weren’t waiting long, were you?” she asked.

“Just got here myself,” he said. “Not what I was expecting.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said, leading him to the front door. “I just thought we might want something a little different after last night. My head is _still_ bothering me.”

The inside was stunning in its design. The lighting was low and multi-colored, casting spotlights of every shade and hue on each table. The furniture was a modern wood aesthetic. Coming from the almost industrial sensibilities of Club Vault from last night, it was a huge shift.

“Wow,” said Marc, as Alanah found them a seat. “This is incredible. How’d you find this place?”

Alanah shrugged. “I... didn’t? Friends told me about it. I haven’t actually been here before, but it sounded dope.”

As they settled down and ordered drinks that Marc had never heard of before in his life, he was once again taken back by how gorgeous Alanah was. Her make-up was stunning and flawless. Her hair looked like it belonged on the silver screen.

“I sorta wanted to say I was sorry for last night,” said Alanah. “Things got a little... intense, you know?”

Marc raised a hand. “Hey, no. I caused that just as much as you did. There’s nothing to apologize for at all.”

Alanah flashed him a shining smile. “Fair play.”

“So what were you up to today?” Marc asked.

“Oh,” said Alanah, “I’m sure you know. Gotta get some work done, even on the weekend. I love my job, I’m so lucky to have it, but fuck, it can be a lot of work sometimes.” She looked at him curiously. “You said you do the same thing, right? What’s your angle?”

Marc shrugged. “A little bit of everything if I’m being honest. Games, movies, comedy. I do podcasts here and there. Channel is under the name hawkguy though.”

Alanah’s eyes widened a little. “Oh shit, like Matt Fraction’s Hawkeye?”

Marc had not been expecting her to get that reference. Very few people did. “Yeah, just a stupid little joke since my last name is the same as the character. It stuck, I guess.”

Alanah nodded her approval. “Niiice. Maybe we could make something together sometime?”

“That’d be great,” said Marc, watching as two drinks were delivered to their table. “Just say the word.”

They enjoyed their drinks for a few minutes, and the small talk continued. Marc was amazed at just how natural everything felt with her. They had only known each other for less than a day, but he felt entirely at ease. It was funny—he had spent too long hung up on the disaster that had been his previous relationship. And if he was being honest, that had really hurt the way he had connected with new people. For a few months, at the least. Even with fans and potential collaborators, he realized.

He hadn’t been able to look past the bad. Maybe this was a chance to change that.

“So you said you might have changed your mind about talking?” he said, as the conversation began to wind down.

Alanah sighed and for a moment, Marc was afraid that he had misspoken. But instead, she surprised him with her response. “Yeah. You ever feel like your friends know you _too_ well and so it’s hard for you to tell them everything? Like you have to live up to some bizarre expectation and you’re afraid to disappoint them? It’s weird because I know that’s a load of bullshit, but I can’t help how I feel, you know?”

“Hard to be yourself if they feel like you’re supposed to be someone else?”

She nodded. The words continued to come out, slow at first, but then progressively faster and faster. “I guess that’s what happens whenever you leave a relationship, yeah? Feels like you lost a part of yourself and then you don’t know who to turn to because all your friends know you from when you were in the relationship. And then you haven’t even figured out how you’ve changed, so how are you supposed to talk about it with anyone?”

“Bad break-up?”

“Not really. Just… a long relationship. And then nothing. You ever feel directionless?”

She had no idea just how much he knew what she was talking about.

“I got out of a relationship not that long ago either,” said Marc. “It wasn’t good for me and it took me way too long to figure it out. And since then I’ve been trying to figure myself out, but you know what? I think I might have been trying too hard. I think the secret might be to just live. The answers come to you in the quiet moments.” He paused and thought. “Or maybe there is no secret. Life just happens.”

“Life just happens,” said Alanah. “I’m glad I met you, Marc Barton.”

“Sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to get too heavy.” He hoped that he hadn’t scared her off with his admission.

“Not at all,” she said. “You doing okay?”

Marc paused. How much did he want to tell this person who he had only just met, someone who was practically a stranger despite the magical night they had shared?

He wanted to tell it all.

“I’m getting better,” he said, and that was the truth. “If I’m being honest, last night was the first night I started to feel like myself again. I spent a lot of time throwing myself into my work, and I mean, I love my work, but that’s not a life. That’s just existing. Last night I felt alive.”

“Me too,” she said. “So alive. I thought maybe you would have been a little freaked out. I hope I didn’t come on too strong.”

“I was going to say the same thing about myself,” Marc said with a laugh. “No. No, not at all.” He paused. It was time to take a chance. “And I have no idea what’s in the future, but I really want to keep spending time with you. If that’s okay with you.”

She gave him another brilliant smile. “That would be great with me.”

\---

The evening was so different from the previous one, but just as revelatory. Marc had seen it before—you can have a great physical, in the moment connection, but when it came down to emotions and actually relating to each other, it was a whole different story.

But it wasn’t like that with Alanah. They commiserated over their work (both the good and the bad) and they learned a little bit about each other. Alanah’s work currently leaned a little more towards comedy than Marc’s did, but her personal channel lined up pretty well with the hawkguy brand. By the time they were getting ready to leave the bar, they had already talked about creating some videos together, just to see what it might be like.

“You’ll have to stop by the office someday,” said Alanah. “I’m sure the rest of them wouldn’t have any problem with it. Maybe we could fit you into a video or two.”

“I’d love that!” Marc said. “And it would be nice to meet some of them under different circumstances, too.”

Alanah laughed. “You were pretty plastered, weren’t you?”

“What, and you weren’t?”  
“Not as bad as you! You were slurring your words, for fuck’s sake!”

“Yeah?” Marc countered. “You were leaning on me though, so...”

Alanah lifted her eyes in disbelief. “Are you kidding? You were leaning on me!”

“Maybe we can agree that there was some definite leanage going on from both sides, then. How does that sound?”

When the bill came, Marc reached for it, almost out of habit.

“Do you want to split?” asked Alanah.

Marc shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. You suggested it, so you did the greater public service here.”

Alanah grinned. “Okay, maybe that’s true.”

They left the Mystic Bar and stepped out into the brisk LA night. For a moment, they stood there, neither one wanting to be the person who ended the night. Then, Marc had an idea.

“You want to do something wild and stupid?” he asked.

“I’m always up for something wild and stupid,” she said.

“You want to go to the beach?” he asked.

She looked at him with surprise. “The beach? You sure about that?”

“Come on. We don’t need to go in the water. When’s the last time you were there? We’re so close but we spend so much time working that we never get a chance. Well, now’s your chance. You can’t tell me that you don’t want to go for a walk on the beach right now.”

Alanah bit her lip. “Okay, yeah, but like, what, are we gonna Uber there?”

“I drove, and those drinks were nonalcoholic. C’mon, there’s no excuse.”

Finally, Alanah acquiesced. “Alright, you got me. I’m a sucker for moonlit beaches. It’ll be a hell of a story too—that time I let a guy convince me to go on a nighttime beach walk on a second date.”

Marc, who had already been walking to his car, paused. “Is that what this is?”

Alanah stopped and looked mortified. “Oh God. No, it doesn’t have to be. And last night wasn’t even really a date at all, seeing as we just sort of bumped into each other. I mean if you want it to be—”

Marc started laughing. “I think this might be a date, yeah? I mean, we met at a bar and spent a pretty long time just talking. And considering what happened last night… and now we’re going to a beach under the moon. So yeah. Date.”

“A date,” said Alanah. Her voice sounded like she could hardly believe it. Marc understood. It was hard for him to believe too.

\---

The thing with LA was that it didn’t matter what time it was. There was always going to be traffic. It didn’t matter where you were driving, there was no chance of it being as smooth as you thought it should be. Normally, this aggravated Marc, who made it a point to stay as close to his apartment as he could, whenever reasonable. Tonight was different.

There was something about driving with her in the car with him, listening to her talk about her recent trip to Japan, about all the things she had seen and done. There was something about the way the streetlights shone into the passenger seat and lit up her face, spilling down her body and illuminating her. This time he couldn’t blame it on the alcohol. There was just something magical about the night.

When they got to the beach, Marc was lucky enough to find a spot to park. Someone must have just pulled away only a minute ago.

“Ah, fuck, I don’t have sandals or anything like that,” said Alanah. “How did I not think of that?”

“Who cares?” said Marc. “I’m leaving my shoes in here. We’re close enough, we can just walk.”

Alanah hesitated, then shrugged. “Fuck it. Let’s do it.” She slipped off her shoes and socks and stepped barefoot out of the car, giving Marc a grin and a wink. “Come on, hotshot, this was your idea.”

Marc, not going to be outdone, followed suit, then stepped around to her side of the car and took her hand. “Let’s go!”

His audacity surprised even him.

The sand was cool under his feet and he felt Alanah grip his hand tighter as they walked out onto the beach. The waves were crashing up against the shore and he could feel a nighttime ocean breeze blowing on his skin.

“You’re crazy,” Alanah said with a laugh as they made their way down a little closer to the water. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Is there anywhere else you’d rather be?” Marc asked, as they fell into step with each other.

Alanah pretended to think. “Hmm. I mean, Japan _was_ pretty fucking cool. But then again, it’s hard to get doper than the beach. You win this time, Marc Barton.”

Marc pretended to wipe away a bead of nervous sweat. “You had me going there for a minute.”

Alanah came to a stop, the sand crunching under her toes. “Hey. Look at that.” She was pointing upwards.

Marc looked up, letting the sounds and smells of the ocean wash over him. In the sky, the clouds had broken, and the moon was shining through, astoundingly bright. It reflected off the ocean, creating a stunning effect.

“I think I’d like to kiss you,” Alanah said, putting her hands on Marc’s face. “I think I’d like that a lot—”

Whatever she was going to say, she didn’t manage to finish, because Marc pulled her body close to his and leaned in for a kiss.

It was different than their kisses from last night. It was deliberate and slow, and it felt like the first time. Their lips met gently at first before growing more and more desperate. He felt her mouth open and he could feel her tongue pressing against his lips. Marc stopped thinking then, letting his tongue push into hers, allowing the two of them to become one, bathed in the moonlight and the ocean air.

Time seemed to falter then, and it was like they had been transported to somewhere else… somewhere that the real world couldn’t touch, some place where it was just the two of them. Marc let his hands move up to the back of Alanah’s head, tangling his fingers into her hair as they kissed. He heard her moan gently into his mouth and the sound took his breath away, only further increasing his need for her.

He pulled away for a moment just to look at her. She was flushed and her eyes were roaming his face, a look of hunger in them. “Kiss me,” she said. “Like you really mean it.”

Marc reached for her again, wrapping his hands around her body, letting his mouth close over hers, feeling her lips, tasting her tongue. He felt her melt into his arms, and this time when he heard a soft moan, it was him making the noise.

When the pulled apart, his heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He looked at Alanah, her silver hair blowing gently in the night wind. “Wow,” she said, a little breathlessly.

“Yeah. Wow.” He didn’t know what else to say. Instead, he just stood there and took in the beautiful sight in front of him.

Alanah reached down and softly took his hand in hers. “C’mon,” she said. She started to lead him further down the beach and he eagerly followed. He was beginning to realize that he would have no problem following her anywhere she led.

\---

Of course, as always, the night had to end. “I should probably be getting back,” said Alanah eventually, regret heavy in her voice. They had kissed a few more times while walking each one a little more playful than the first heavy one. “Wish I didn’t have to though.”

“Things to do in the morning?” asked Marc, who knew that he had a list of things he needed to accomplish tomorrow as well. Just because it was the weekend didn’t mean their work went away.

“Yeah,” said Alanah. “You know how it is. I’m really sorry though.”

Marc shook his head. “Hey, woah. It’s really all good. I probably should have left a while ago too, but…”

“Yeah,” said Alanah with a grin. “But.”

“Don’t you dare kiss me again,” said Marc. “You just told me you have to go.”

“Just one small kiss? You know you want it.”

“To the car!” said Marc, giving her hand a tug. “Kiss me in the car!”

She held him to that, giving him a small peck once they were both in their seats.

They started to drive away, and Marc could only marvel at how incredible the night had been. Again. There was still a question on his mind though, something that he wanted to know but had no idea how to ask. The city lights were illuminating the interior of the car, giving it an almost otherworldly feeling. Marc didn’t usually drive this last at night, and it felt alien to him.

“So,” he said. “This has been amazing.”

“Yeah,” said Alanah, who had leaned her seat back a little and was looking out the passenger window. Her voice was dreamy. “It really has been.”

“And…” Marc felt his voice falter a little bit, overtaken by his nerves. “I mean. Well, I don’t know what you’re looking for, but I’d really like to keep doing this. Seeing you, I mean. Kissing you. Just… being with you.”

“Marc Barton,” said Alanah, turning to face him with mock surprise in her voice. “Are you asking me out?”

“Not… not like that,” said Marc. “At least, not yet. I don’t know what you need, but I know that I still need some time to just be me, you know? I can be me with you but I think I still need to figure some things out.”

Alanah laughed. “You sound like a total fuck boy, you know that?”

Marc gave her a nervous glance and saw she was kidding. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” she said, her voice softening. “I do. You ever want to talk about it, you just let me know. And… for the record? I want to keep being me with you too. We can work out the details later.”

They settled into a comfortable silence after that, letting the moon and the stars serenade them. It was far later than Marc had thought and he thought he could hear Alanah’s breathing slow as they continued to drive. As he stopped at a red light only a few blocks from her apartment, he looked over to see her slumped in the seat, facing him with her eyes closed. She was still awake, he thought, but only just barely. There was a small smile on her lips, and it filled his heart with happiness to see it. One day they’d sit down and talk about those things that had been bothering them the night they had met. But not tonight.

Marc parked in front of her apartment only a minute later, then reached over to gently rouse her. “Hey,” he said. “We’re here.”

She blinked sleepily. “Ah. Fuck, did I fall asleep?”

“Maybe for a minute,” he said. He was surprised at how tired he felt and was forced to stifle a yawn as he spoke. “Go get some sleep.”

She looked at him with concern. “You’re not too tired to drive, are you?”

“Course not,” he said. But he had to admit that he was feeling exhaustion closing in on him. “I’m not that far away.”

“Come in for a coffee or something,” she said, opening the passenger door. “Just for a minute. Something to wake you up.”

“Really, I’m gonna be fine,” Marc said.

“Hey, dummy,” said Alanah, sticking her head back into the car. “When a pretty girl invites you up into her apartment, you say yes.”

Marc shook his head, laughing. “Alright, you win.” 

As she unlocked the front door for them, Marc wondered what her plans were—how lucky _was_ he going to get tonight? But…no, it wasn’t like that. They had sort of already pushed that out of the picture with their talk of separation. Hadn’t they?

“This is me,” said Alanah as they stepped inside. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“Is it weird being so far from Australia?” asked Marc. “I mean, I know you’ve been here for a couple of years, but still.”

“Sometimes,” said Alanah, slipping off her shoes and collapsing in the small living room space on the even small couch. “Most of the time I’m too busy to think about it. Fuck, I think I’m more tired than I was last night.” She propped herself up and hugged her knees, making a little space on the couch for Marc. “Get over here, my dude,” she said, patting the space next to her.

Marc was taking in the apartment, which featured an impressive array of collectibles. And by that he meant a collection that positively dwarfed his—and he had thought his had been large. “Damn,” he said, sitting down on the couch. “That’s a lot of Batman.” There was indeed an entire display cabinet full of countless Batman variant statues.

“We all have vices,” said Alanah. “Mine happens to be collecting buff dudes as statues.”

Marc laughed, but then had to cover up yet another yawn. He was quite a bit more tired than he had thought. “I really should go,” he said, once he could speak again. “It’s so late and I still have to get back to my place.”

Alanah reached out her arms and put her hands on his shoulders, starting to rub them. “C’mon,” she said. “It’s late; you’re tired. Crash here tonight. The couch is small but it’s better than trying to drive across LA when you’re this tired.”

Marc closed his eyes, trying to think of some excuse. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to stay—he did. It was mostly that he didn’t want to impose, and if he was being honest, he felt a little nervous about it. Not in a bad way, just in a “I met this girl yesterday and I don’t want to push too far” way.

“You falling asleep?” Alanah asked, her voice teasing. “Okay, that’s it, you’re not driving anywhere.”

Before Marc could react, she had reached into his pocket and removed his car keys, jingling them in one hand, while continuing to massage his shoulder with the other. “That’s not fair,” he complained half-heartedly.

Alanah got up off the couch and stretched. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back,” she said, cheerily jingling his keys as she bounced out of the room.

Marc sighed and gave in, stretching out and waiting for her to return. It could only have been a couple of minutes, but by the time she got back, his eyes had already closed.

“Hm,” he said sleepily, perking up slightly as she returned. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that reached her thighs… and as far as he could tell, nothing else besides underwear. She turned the lights off in the small living room, leaving the two of them in darkness.

“Shh,” she said, sliding onto the couch next to him, laying down so that she was pressing her back against his chest. He could feel her butt pushing up onto him and he put his arm around, pulling her comfortably close. Her warmth and softness only added to the drowsiness he was feeling. “Not so bad, right?” she asked.

“Mm,” he replied. “You win.”

“I think you win,” she said, snuggling a little closer. “But we can worry about that tomorrow. Goodnight, Marc.”

“’Night, Alanah,” he said. The last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was her silvery mane, and the last thing he smelled was her perfume and scent of her shampoo.

The last thing he heard was her quiet whisper, sending him away into dreamland. “Thanks for staying.”


	3. Passionate

_ 2018. _

Marc had tried to apologize for spending the night crashing on Alanah’s couch, but she had refused to hear it. In the end, he had given up, because the truth was that he hadn’t been sorry at all. Somewhere inside, that had been exactly what he had wanted to do anyway, and blissfully losing consciousness with her in his arms had been the perfect way to end the night.

Sure, he had felt a little awkward in the morning. But she hadn’t even batted an eye. That was one of the things about her that he found most fascinating. In all their conversations, she seemed to do such a good job of keeping her cool. Maybe it was just a brave face she put on—but even if that were the case, she did such a good job of it that he couldn’t help but admire it anyway.

It had been a few days since the weekend had ended, and they had been talking almost every day. Sometimes it was about work, sometimes it was about what game they were playing or what show they were watching. Currently, both of them were putting serious hours into Spider-Man, which thrilled Marc. Comics had always been one of his passions, and Alanah was matching him beat-for-beat. He guessed that if it came down to it, he probably had a bigger background in comics, while she had a massively bigger background in gaming.

From what she had said to him in some of their conversations, it sounded like she had a much larger set of contacts too—she just knew way more people than he did. He supposed that’s what he got for doing so much solo content.

The week was about halfway over when he got the message that changed everything. Marc had been sitting at his desk, staring at a video timeline and feeling his eyes glaze over when his phone vibrated, snapping him out of his temporary fugue state.

 _Sure, why not?_ he thought. He didn’t typically like to get interrupted when he was lining up audio, but work was slow and inspiration was lacking.

At first, after reading the message, he was confused. After reading it again, he felt a pit form in his stomach.

_marc come to apartmetn i fell_

It was Alanah, and the typo and lack of punctuation were enough to get him out of his chair and on his way to grab his car keys. He tried to call her, but it went to voicemail. Instead, he sent her a text that read _are you okay?? on my way now!_

Her response came slowly. _im ok. shaken up. dont want to call ambulance. thank you._

He was surprised that she was home at all—he assumed that she would have been at the office that she had mentioned before, but he supposed her schedule could be pretty varied given what she did.

The drive to her apartment wasn’t really that far away, but the time it took to navigate LA traffic made it feel like an eternity. His heart was pounding the whole way there, while his brain went into overdrive, creating scenarios as to what could have possibly happened.

When he got there, he checked the door. Thankfully, it was open. He wondered if she had the forethought to unlock it, or if it had just been that way. Stepping inside and closing it behind him, he called out, “Alanah? Are you okay?”

“I’m here,” her voice came from one of the back rooms of the small apartment.

He rushed into the room, which turned out to be her bedroom. She was sitting on the floor, dressing in leggings and t-shirt, hugging her knees. Her face was make-up-less and her eyes were red. “So stupid,” she said quietly.

Marc sat down on the floor next to her. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

She looked at him and he could tell that she had been recently crying. “You ever hear of CFS? Chronic Fatigue Syndrome?”

Marc shook his head. It sounded vaguely familiar, but not enough for him to claim that he had heard of it before.

“It makes... everything hard,” said Alanah with a weak smile. “Makes you constantly tired. Dizzy, sometimes. A lot of joint pain. The worst is that you can just faint out of nowhere. Kind of like I just did. And if you do it at the wrong place, you can land on your hip and hit your head.”

Marc looked at her head a little closer. “Are you sure you don’t want a hospital? You might have a concussion.”

She shook her head and then winced. “I’m fine. No ambulances. I really don’t want to deal with all that bullshit right now.”

Marc stood up. “Okay, I’m getting you ice.”

Alanah tried to protest, but Marc ignored her. He understood why she didn’t want a hospital—it could be a mess, especially since she wasn’t an American citizen. But still, it was important for her to take care of herself.

He returned to the bedroom with a wrapped icepack that he had found in the freezer. “Here,” he said, handing it to her and returning to a seated position next to her. “You want aspirin or something?”

“I just want to be able to get my fucking work done without having to worry about pitching headfirst into the floor,” she said angrily. She seemed to have moved past the saddened stage and entered into anger. “I hate being mad at my body. But I can’t help it, you know?”

“Yeah,” said Marc. “I mean, no, I don’t, because I’m not struggling with something like that. But I understand.”

She gave him another smile, this one being a little stronger. “You’re a huge fucking dork, you know that?”

“All too well,” he said, returning the grin. “You feeling any better?”

“Just sore,” she said. “And tired as hell. Help me up?”

He stood and offered her a hand. She clasped it and let him pull her up to her feet so that she could sit herself down on the more comfortable bed.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he said. “But why me? I’m sure you’ve got a dozen people who would have been here in the blink of an eye.”

Alanah considered that for a moment. “I... guess you were just the first person who popped into my head. I wasn’t really thinking straight. I hope it wasn’t too much—”

Marc was about to reassure her that it wasn’t too much at all, that if she ever needed anything, she should always feel like she could ask him for help. And that was when the doorbell rang.

Marc looked at Alanah with confusion, but she didn’t seem to be offering any answers. In fact, she looked just as perplexed as he was. “You call someone else?” he asked. Not that it mattered—in fact, at this point, he would welcome a hand. He wanted to make sure that she was okay without violating her “no hospital” request, and this was far from his area of expertise.

“I... don’t know,” she said. “I don’t think so? It’s happened before though. I seriously just black out. Scary as fuck.”

“I’ll get it,” said Marc, heading to the front door. Chances were high that it was absolutely nothing. He opened the door and was surprised to see a face that he definitely recognized, even if he couldn’t place it right away.

“Sorry,” the man at the door said, looking at Marc with obvious confusion. “I thought this was—” He glanced at the number on the apartment, then back at Marc. “No, wait. This is definitely the right place. I’m looking for Alanah Pearce?”

The man was tall and thin, along with being strikingly handsome. He had a head of impressive coiffed hair, shaved close on the sides and slicked back in the middle. He had a piercing gaze and was now eyeing Marc with slight suspicion. On top of that, his voice was commanding and rang with a tone that commanded attention.

“Yeah, she’s sitting down right now,” said Marc, a little unsure of how to proceed. “Did she... uh... call you?”

The man scratched his head. “Listen, I don’t know you. But she texted me telling me she needed help and now I get here and there’s some guy I’ve never seen before. Everything okay here?”

“Troy? Oh, fuck.”

Marc turned around to see Alanah approaching, still holding the ice to her head.

Troy pushed past Marc, entering into the apartment. “Are you okay? What happened here?”

Alanah shook her head. “I must have texted you when I blacked out.”

Troy’s face showed sudden recognition. “CFS again? Shit.”

Marc stood in the doorway, not knowing who this extremely attractive Troy was and not knowing what to do. He knew it was the worst possible time to feel jealousy, but still... he was only human.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Alanah said, shaking her head. “I texted Marc here when I came to, just because I didn’t want to be alone. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

Troy shook his head. “Hey. Listen. I’m just glad to know that you’re okay. Can I get you anything?”

Alanah shrugged. “I think I’m okay. Did you drive here? Can I get you a drink or something?”

Troy looked apologetic and a little abashed. “Ah, I’d love to, but... I was in the middle of a shoot. I’ve gotta get back on the road.”

“Dammit,” grumbled Alanah. “I am so sorry. I’ll get you a drink next time we’re out, I swear.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Troy asked again.

“Good as I can be,” Alanah said with a smile. “As long as you let me make it up to you.”

Troy nodded. “I think I can work with that. Hang in there, alright?” He turned to leave, then stopped. “Marc, right? Could I talk to you for a minute?”

Marc looked at Alanah with mild trepidation. He didn’t know who this Troy was (even if the man did look familiar), and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be alone with the man, given the way they had met each other.

Alanah gave Marc a mischievous look. “Do it, my dude.”

Marc shrugged. What was the worst that could happen? He stepped out to the front of the apartment with Troy, who closed the door behind them.

A moment passed, and then Troy stuck out his hand with a smile. “Troy Baker. Alanah told me that she was seeing someone, I guess that was you? Pleasure to meet you.”

...Troy Baker? Holy shit. Marc knew why he recognized the man now—he was one of the most famous actors working in the video game industry. “Marc Barton. You’re friends with Alanah?”

“Yeah,” Troy said. “We met at a party, uh, last year I think it was? We’ve been pretty tight ever since. Glad she found someone like you. She’s been a little down and out recently.”

“Well, thank you for coming out here,” said Marc. “It’s good to know she has friends like that.”

“Of course, man. I figured it was something like that when I got the text, but you gotta look out for your friends.” Troy looked a little distracted. “Oh, hey, you know what. I was going to make dinner plans tonight for some people—you want to come? Bring Alanah. Could be a good way to get to know each other. I’m always looking for a good hang.”

Marc was surprised by the invitation, but it made sense. If Troy and Alanah were as good of friends as Troy was claiming, then yeah. He would want to meet anyone she was seeing.

“Sounds good,” said Marc. “Text her the details?”

“You just keep her upright,” said Troy. “Not that she needs help. That woman has accomplished the impossible through sheer grit and determination. Talk to you later, man.”

And with that, Troy left, leaving Marc standing on Alanah’s doorstep, a little shell-shocked at everything that had taken place in the last few minutes.

\---

“Was someone a little jealous?” asked Alanah with a sparkle in her eye as Marc reentered the apartment. “I saw the way you were looking at him.” She sipped something out of a mug and looked at Marc over the top of the cup.

“I was not!” spluttered Marc. He was glad to see that she was looking a little better, with a little more color in her cheeks, but he did not enjoy this line of questioning.

“Little bit jealous,” Alanah teased. “I saw it. I know. Typical boy, aren’t you? Lucky you’re so damn cute.” She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. “Troy’s a friend. A really good friend. I’m not surprised I texted him when I blacked out. He’s that kind of guy, you know?”

Marc shook his head. “Thank God. How would I compete with that hair?”

Alanah laughed. “Trust me, no one can. Don’t even try, it’s not worth it.”

More seriously, Marc said, “I’m just glad to see that you’re doing a little better.”

“Thanks,” said Alanah. “I always get a little flaky after something like that. I really appreciate you coming here. Just in case, you know?” She paused. “Oh, yeah. What did Troy want? Or was he just trying to intimidate you with that voice of his? And the hair.”

“Right, he wanted to invite us out to dinner, apparently,” said Marc. “I didn’t see that coming.”

Alanah laughed again. “That’s Troy for you. He loves meeting new people. Did he say who was coming?”

“That remains a mystery,” said Marc. “You going to be okay to go?”

Alanah glanced at the clock and groaned. “I have a gameplay to film in a little bit. I might be okay if I can catch a huge nap after that? That sound okay to you?”

“I’ll just hang out here for a little,” said Marc. “Just so if you go down again, there’s someone here.”

“Good plan,” said Alanah. “Ah, fuck, I _really_ got to go. I didn’t come in today because of how I was feeling this morning and I don’t want to show up late. No offense, but I have to—”

Marc waved a hand. “Go, go! Do your thing. I’ll just be out here for a little.”

Alanah gave him a bright smile. “You’re the best. See you soon!” Then she turned and rushed back into her office, probably a little quicker than she should have. Marc had to give her credit—she was undeniably talented and unbelievably hard-working. Troy had been right about Alanah. She really had gotten far on nothing but skill and her own determination.

\---

The rest of the day went by smoothly—Marc hung out until it was clear that Alanah was doing better, then he stepped out to make his way home. He didn’t have much time to finish his work and get ready for the night, especially since Alanah had refused to tell him what they were doing, only that he didn’t have to get _that_ dressed up for it.

In retrospect, he felt a little bad about his immediate jealous reaction to Troy showing up, especially since he now knew who Troy was (and the fact that Alanah’s friend was married with a kid). Alanah had been right, it was such a typical guy move. Luckily, she seemed to have not held it against him, and he made a promise to himself to work on that more in the future.

That evening, after Alanah assured him that she was both ready and feeling better, he pulled up to her apartment yet again, dressed in an outfit that he hoped was casual, yet nice enough to pass… whatever it was they were doing.

“Ah, yes, driver,” Alanah said as she got in the car. “Good of you to arrive.”

Marc shook his head, chuckling. “How did work go?”

“Oh, you know,” said Alanah. “Absolute chaos. You love to see it.”

“So where are we going?” he asked, taking a good look at her. She was wearing a casual black dress that showed off her figure, revealing ample cleavage and her tight waistline.

“Just follow the directions, driver,” Alanah said. “You’ll find out when we get there.”

Their destination turned out to be some little hole-in-the-wall sushi place that Marc had never heard of. Alanah wouldn’t tell him about who was coming or anything like that, for no reason other than she liked to make him squirm. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but there was no doubt that he was feeling a little bit nervous about the whole thing. It had been quite the day, between Alanah’s fall, Troy’s appearance, and now—whatever this was.

They entered the small establishment and Marc was rather impressed with what was on the inside. He had been inside his fair share of sushi places, and a lot of them _tried_ to pass for authentic, but usually just came off as being a little bit of a tourist trap. Not that Marc wanted to be an elitist Californian by any stretch of the imagination. He hadn’t been born here and he was just as guilty of supporting places like that as anyone else. In any case, this place didn’t give off that same air. It didn’t seem to be trying to be something it wasn’t. It just... was.

“Alanah!” Troy said as they approached the table. “So good to see you.” He got up to give her a hug and to shake Marc’s hand. He gave Marc a wink. “Glad you could make it,” he said, as Alanah and Marc took their seats. Marc noticed that the table was only set for four.

“Who else is joining us?” Marc asked.

Troy glanced at his watch. “Oh, they should be here... right now, actually.” Sure enough, the words hadn’t been out of his mouth for more than a few seconds, when the door opened again. There weren’t many people in the small restaurant, so it was easy to tell that the newcomer was headed straight for them.

This time, Marc recognized the face. There was no way he couldn’t—in the world of content creation, this woman had made a massive name for herself. Not to mention that she was absolutely gorgeous, from head to toe. Her long blonde hair looked perfectly silky and the stylish pants she was wearing showed off her long, toned legs.

“Hey, Troy, Hi, Alanah!” Barbara Dunkelman said as she took her seat at the table with them. “Marc, right? Troy told me you’d be here tonight.”

Alanah looked surprised to see Barbara, maybe even more surprised than Marc. “I didn’t know you were going to be in LA! What are you doing out here?”

Barb shrugged. “Need to come in and check on the LA offices, part of the job, you know? I was probably going to be on a Dude Soup in the next couple of days too. And then of course when I heard you had a new boy...” She gave Marc a coquettish smile. “I’m glad I could make it.”

Troy grinned. “I have him the once-over this afternoon. Marc’s a good guy.”

“Great to meet you,” said Marc, finally managed to get a word in. He was feeling a little tongue-tied, being in the presence of these two beautiful women, not to mention the fact that all three other people at the table were much more famous than he was.

Alanah poked him in the side playfully. “Aw, someone a little nervous?”

Marc sputtered with indignation. “What? No, I—”

“It’s okay,” Barbara teased. “I’d be nervous too with this many hot people at one table.”

Troy snorted. “Shit, I’m nervous right now, and I’m fucking married. Let’s order.”

The dinner went surprisingly well. Marc managed to get his feet underneath himself after the initial surprise of seeing Barbara walk in and was able to hold his own in the conversation. And what a conversation it had been—Troy walked the discussion from their individual work all the way to a talk about emerging psychological themes in popular fiction.

“You’re a comic book guy, right?” asked Troy, as the server arrived to take their plates away.

“Something like that,” said Marc. “A little bit of everything, really.”

“Alright, so talk to me about that,” said Troy. “Because I am coming to that from the place of someone who hasn’t been fully enveloped in that world in quite a while. I keep up, you know, I have to, but there’s a difference between that and being fully immersed.”

The question thrilled Marc. True, he worked in the same business as Alanah and Barb, but they were both so much more prolific and visible than he was. Both of them regularly reached far more people in a much more polished way than he did. But this was an area that he knew he could speak with confidence, and it brought him joy to do so.

He launched into a his take on modern psychology in visual storytelling, as the server brought the check. Troy managed to grab it before anyone else, baring his teeth in a mock snarl when Barbara attempted to offer to pay. Somehow, they accomplished both of these things without interrupting Marc’s train of thought.

“... so, really, I think things are starting to shift now more than ever,” said Marc. “And I think it’s because there’s more of a focus on writing right now. Ten, fifteen years ago, it was all about the art. Now there’s a push-back. Eventually it'll go the other way. But that’s just something I noticed.”

He saw out of the corner of his eye that Alanah was looking at him with a strange expression. He wondered if he had gone too far and should have reigned in his enthusiasm a little bit. He’d ask her about it later.

As they were leaving, Troy slipped Marc his cell number. “Hit me up, man, any time you want to make something together. I’m just looking to have good conversation, you know? Most important thing right now, with everything that’s going on in the world.”  


Marc agreed and promised to take him up on his offer. Barbara leaned in to give Marc a hug and told him that they would have to talk soon—she would love to collaborate on something with him.

Marc couldn’t believe the doors that were opening to him just because a beautiful girl had spilled a drink on the roof of a bar. He would have to tell Alanah how grateful he was that she was so willing to include him in her group of friends, even though they had only started hanging out a couple of days ago.

When he got back in the car with Alanah, she was still looking at him with that strange expression. “What is it?” he asked her, when the doors were closed and he was pulling out of the parking lot. “Did I say something I shouldn’t have?”

“No,” she said, eyeing him. “You said exactly the right thing. You should drive back to your place now.”

Her voice sounded a little unusual, so Marc gave her another look. “You sure everything is okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” she said. “It’s just, you know what I find really hot?”

Marc shook his head, extremely confused as to where this was coming from.

“When someone is passionate about something,” Alanah said. “I find that extremely fucking hot. And you were just extremely fucking passionate. Drive.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

\---

It was late when they got back to Marc’s apartment, but the time had done nothing to abate the lust that was burning in both of them. Alanah practically pushed Marc through the doorway to his own apartment, and had her hands on him before the door even finished closing. She pulled his shirt off over his head and ran her hands from his chest down to his stomach, causing him to shiver from the sensation. They paused there, standing in front of the door, her hands on his body.

“Fuck,” Alanah said, and Marc noticed she was breathing hard. “I really fucking want you.”

Marc leaned in to kiss her then, simply because he couldn’t think of anything else to say or do. His desire for her, his _need_ for her sounded like an ocean crashing around the inside of his skull, and it had washed away any other thoughts. The kiss was gentle at first, searching for approval. When he found it, their kiss became hungry as he pulled her close to him.

They separated for a moment and Alanah began to kiss Marc’s neck, causing him to gasp with pleasure. “I’ve wanted you since that first night,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” said Alanah. “Then take me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. There was a fire in his stomach, and her touch on his bare skin had only served to ignite it further, burning away any inhibitions that he may have had. Marc didn’t need anymore prompting. His hands were fumbling with the back of Alanah’s dress as he managed to unzip it and pull it off her.

Under the dress, she was wearing a pair of lacy panties and matching black bra that had been entirely concealed by the dress. The sight of her breasts only being barely held back by the material of the bra acted as fuel for the fire inside of him and he found it hard to speak.

“You like what you see?” teased Alanah, twisting her body just a little to give him a better look, showing off the curve of her ass, most of which was not covered by the panties she was wearing.

Marc didn’t answer. His reaction was a burst of adrenaline that allowed him to grab Alanah and lift her into the air. She let out a surprised gasp, then wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom, kissing her hard the entire way. Her lips were warm against his and he could feel her heart hammering in her chest… or was that his heart? It was getting harder and harder to tell the difference with every passing moment.

Marc pushed Alanah onto the bed, hovering above her, propped up on his hands and knees. Their faces were only inches apart, and he could see how wide her eyes were. The hunger in them was palpable.

“You want this?” Marc asked, but the words weren’t teasing or aggressive. He was asking, in the most genuine way possible, if she was sure.

“I do,” Alanah said, and her voice was a little breathless. “I need it.” She reached up and grabbed Marc’s head, pulling it close. “I need to fuck you,” she said into his lips.

“Yeah?” Marc said, kissing her again. “Do you? How bad?”

Then, with strength and speed that took Marc by surprise, Alanah wrapped her legs around him again and rolled, flipping their positions so that she was on top of him. “This bad,” she said, before sliding down and pulling off Marc’s pants, so that he was just lying there in a pair of boxers. “You _do_ like what you see,” she said, giving an appreciative grin to Marc’s erection.

“Come here,” he said.

“Come and get me,” she countered.

She didn’t have to tell him twice. Marc reached up and yanked her down to him, undoing her bra as they kissed. It slipped off and she tossed it to the floor, leaning in and pressing her soft breasts against him. She pulled off her panties as he removed his boxers, and then the two of them were holding each other, lips locked, feeling the heat from their bodies mingling.

Alanah shifted her body and he felt her slide her pussy onto his cock, moving her hips so that she was oh-so-gently rubbing up and down the length of his shaft. He could feel her wetness and it felt like electric on his nerves. “Fuck, Marc,” she moaned.

The stimulation she was giving him had robbed him of the ability to reply in any meaningful way, so instead, he leaned up just the slightest bit, allowing himself to kiss her breasts, his tongue lingering on each nipple, eliciting a gasp and a moan from her.

“I need you _now_ ,” she whispered urgently, her hands tight around him, her breath hot in his ear.

She shifted her weight again and then she was sliding Marc’s cock into her, slowly, agonizingly bit by bit. Marc moved his hands to squeeze her ass as waves of pleasure rushed through him. Once he was fully inside their, Alanah stopped moving for a moment, taking the time to just look at him. Her cheeks were flushed, and the red warmth on her face had travelled just slightly down her neck as well. She looked stunning, her silver hair tossed all around her, her eyes full of desire.

And then she was moving her hips again, riding Marc’s cock, slowly at first, sliding up and down, her hands gripping his body. The feeling—her tightness, her wetness, and her warmth—shocked him, freezing him in place as he gripped her skin. But as he recovered, as he felt himself growing even harder inside her, he began to move his hips as well, thrusting up into her as she descended onto him.

“Holy fuck,” he murmured, squeezing her tighter. “You feel fucking incredible!”

“Fuck me,” she said, her voice beginning to grow louder. “Fuck me, Marc!”

He did—but if he was being honest with himself, _she_ was fucking him. Her skill and her ability in bed seemed to outclass him by several magnitudes. She was speeding up her movements, and Marc was finding it hard to hold off, he could already feel his orgasm building.

“Alanah, that feels so… fucking… good,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” she said, increasing the movement of her hips even further. “You like that? Tell me how much, baby.”

“I fucking love it,” Marc said, barely in control of his words. “I love how you feel.”

“Show me,” Alanah said. “Cum for me.”

The way she said those words, the way they sounded coming out of her mouth almost tipped Marc over the edge. He knew that was what she wanted, but he refused to give in that easily. Instead, he steeled himself, grabbed her, and rolled over, making sure that he was on top this time. She grinned at him, an animal-like, lustful grin. “About time,” she said.

Marc stopped holding back. Instead, he started moving his hips, pushing into her pussy as hard and as fast as he could, keeping a steady rhythm while he moved. Alanah cried out and dug her nails into Marc’s back. “Oh, fuck!” she shouted. “Yes! Marc! Just like that! Oh, God, Marc!”

He could feel her thighs tightening around him; he could feel her muscles clenching around his cock. Marc kissed her hard, cutting off her moan as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her as he did so.

But he couldn’t kiss her for long, because she arched her back and shouted, “Marc, I’m gonna fucking cum!”

He felt her nails score his back as she let out one more cry. “I’m cumming!”

That was Marc’s limit. He had held on for as long as he could but watching the ecstasy in her face as she orgasmed was too much for him. He pulled out of her, stroking his cock as he held eye contact with Alanah, who was still staring at him with desire.

“Cum for me,” she said in a low voice. “Cum on my body. Cum, Marc.”

He didn’t make her wait. His orgasm had been building this whole time, and with a grunt and a moan, he exploded all over her stomach and tits, letting loose rope after rope of hot, sticky cum. “Alanah!” he groaned as wave after wave of please coursed through his body, from his thighs all the up to his head. “Fuck!”

He collapsed onto the bed next to her, all his strength leaving his body with his orgasm. Alanah giggled a little as he fell onto the bed. “Damn,” she said, breathing heavily. She seemed to be trying to think of something else to say but failing. “Goddamn.”

Marc reached his hand down and grabbed Alanah’s hand, intertwining his fingers with her. He held her hand for a moment before he unsteadily rose to his feet.

“Where you going?” asked Alanah, in a cutesy voice. “Come back!”

But he wasn’t really going anywhere. All he did was skip out of the room for the briefest of moments to get her a damp washcloth and a towel.

“Oh yeah,” she said, when he came back in. “Guess that’d be important.”

He tossed himself back onto the bed next to her, watching as she toweled herself off. When she was done, she turned onto her side, her bare back and ass facing him. “Spoon me?” she asked.

It was all he could think of doing, and he did it without any hesitation.

As he took her in his arms, feeling her soft skin and the warmth of her body, he wondered if this would complicate things. He wondered if this would make their growing relationship strange, if they would still be able to look at each other the same way. He wondered if things would change.

But her skin was so soft and so warm. And he felt so tired and so weak, drained from their passion.

“Alanah…?” he said quietly, feeling drowsiness coming over him.

“Mm?” she said, her voice just as tender.

“You’re incredible.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Or at least that was what he thought she said. In the moment, the questions didn’t matter. As he faded into sleep, his arms around her, pulling her close, he promised himself he would worry about it all tomorrow.

Nothing could ruin tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this! I have plans for the next chapter, which I'll probably start tomorrow. Updates my not always be this fast, but I'll keep doing my best.  
> Please support Funhaus and Rooster Teeth, especially with everything going on right now.   
> Check out Alanah's podcasts and personal channel for more great content, too.  
> And as always, feel free to contact me @hotlink907 on Twitter or at hotlink907@gmail.com


	4. A Day at the Office

_ 2018. _

Marc awoke to the sound of muffled cursing. It took him a minute to figure out what was going on, but once he did, he was mortified.

“Ah, fucking hell,” Alanah muttered as she attempted to slip back into her dress from the previous night. “I am so fucked.” She froze when she saw that Marc had woken up and looked at him apologetically. “I was planning on Ubering home but I never woke up and now I have to be into the office pretty soon and this is just a disaster.”

Marc jumped out of bed before he realized that he was still naked. He moved his briefly to cover himself and Alanah giggled. “Seriously? Come on.”

“Right, right,” said Marc, blushing a little while he searched for his clothing, which was scattered all over the floor. “How can I help?”  
“I really fucking hate to ask this,” Alanah said. “But one, can you zip me up? And two, can you take me back to my apartment? And then maybe to the office? If you’re not too busy today. Because calling a ride is just going to take too long at this point. If we get the hell out of here soon, we might be okay with traffic.”

“No problem,” said Marc. “Anything else?”

“Maybe just two Advil?” Alanah said, her tone apologetic. “It’s gonna be a rough day.”

Marc understood. Waking up in someone else’s room on a weekday and then having to go to work was never a pleasant experience. As far as his night had gone, he had slept like a baby. In fact, if she hadn’t gotten up, he probably would have gone right on sleeping.

A few minutes later, both of them looked mildly presentable and ready to face the world. “Let’s do it,” Marc said, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

“Hey. Hey.” Alanah said.

He turned around to see her smiling.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked.

He grinned and gave her a kiss. “Good morning.”

\---

The drive to the apartment and the office was uneventful in any way. The traffic started to get a little rough as they approached the office, but beyond that, they had been relatively lucky.

“Thank you so much,” Alanah said as Marc was parking. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been able to.”

“You wouldn’t have been in this position if it hadn’t been for me,” said Marc. “I’m happy to help.” But they hadn’t yet talked about last night, and even though things didn’t feel strange in the slightest, he still wanted nothing more than to know what was going on in her head in regards to their... activities.

“Hey,” she said, having a sudden thought. “You want to come inside? Just stop in and say hi? I’m sure James and Elyse would be happy to see you. They’ll probably give me a bunch of shit for it, but that’s the way it works around these parts.”

Marc felt a little apprehension at that suggestion, but then remembered how well last night’s dinner had gone with Barbara and Troy.

“Yeah,” he said. “Why not?” He definitely still had work that he needed to get done, but it could wait.

And so that was why when Alanah went to swipe her badge to let herself into Funhaus’ LA office, Marc Barton was following right behind her.

When they got to the floor that Funhaus was located on, Marc was impressed. It was small, true, but it was fully outfitted with everything that a production group like that could possibly need. He felt a little out of place, following Alanah into an office building that housed an operation that was much bigger than his, especially since he didn’t really know any of the people who worked there.

“Hi, gang!” Alanah chirped, stepping into what appeared to be the main work room for the various editors of Funhaus. She waved and made her way over to her desk, indicating that Marc should follow her.

Elyse looked up from her desk and did a comical doubletake when she saw that Marc had come in with Alanah. “Is it bring your pet to the office day?” she said with a grin. “Oh, wait, every day is bring your pet to the office day.” She gave a conspicuous glance at James, who was deep in concentration on a piece of editing, and entirely oblivious to the world thanks to the headphones that covered his ears entirely. “Hi, Marc,” Elyse said. “Just stopping by?’

“He’s got work to do,” said Alanah. “Or else I’d give him the full tour. He did me a favor and… uh…” Her voice trailed off, as she was unsure how to finish that sentence without giving away more information than she needed to.

“Just gave her a ride here,” said Marc. “She was running a little late and I was faster than the alternative.”

“That was nice of you,” Elyse said with a twinkle in her eye. “Sure you don’t have time for a tour?”

Alanah blushed a little at Elyse’s comment, which had absolutely implied that Elyse knew exactly what kind of ride had gone on. “I don’t know…” she said, looking at Marc skeptically.

While it was true that Marc had work to do, he did want to meet Alanah’s friends and co-workers, the people that she was so close with. “I can hang out for a bit,” he said. “As long as it’s okay with everyone.”

“Hey, man,” came a voice from behind Marc. He turned around to see a bearded man in the entrance to the office, a jovial smile on his face. “You’re Alanah’s friend, right?”

“Bruce!” said Alanah. “This is Marc. Did… oh.” She had been about to ask who had told Bruce about Marc, but the expression on Elyse’s face made the question unnecessary.

Marc shook Bruce’s hand. “I was just dropping Alanah off, but if you all didn’t mind me hanging around for a while…”

Bruce’s face lit up with a mischievous grin. “Oh, that gives me an idea. How do you feel about GTA?”

Marc shrugged. “It’s… fine, I guess?”

Alanah’s expression was equal parts horrified and amused. “Bruce… what are you going to do?”

“Oh, you know,” said Bruce, before turning and leaving the workroom. “Just about to make some evil plans.”

\---

Alanah took Marc around the office, making sure to introduce him to everyone who was free to say hello. Quite a few of the editors were too busy to talk, but he was able to at least meet Adam, Lawrence, and Matt Peake, who seemed… extremely out of place, but equally down to earth. Marc felt a little foolish at his original nervousness. Everyone was remarkably welcoming and equally interested in what he had to say, even though he felt like his work paled in comparison to theirs.

“Hey,” said Adam, after Marc mentioned that same thought. “We’re all just making dumb shit on the internet. I don’t think _any_ of us are better than the rest.”

Marc had to agree with that.

Bruce hadn’t come back yet, as he was supposedly in a meeting for most of the morning. Alanah was busy editing the day’s Inside Gaming Daily, so Marc spent some time shooting the shit with James and Elyse, as well as capturing some moments for his Twitter and Instagram. It wasn’t every day you got to hang out in a Rooster Teeth office.

“Alright,” said Elyse in a conspiratorial whisper. “So tell me, how was it?”

“How was what?” Marc asked, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in and looking across the room at Alanah. He found that he liked watching her work. She developed this tiny little frown when she was concentrating, and he found it remarkably cute.

“C’mon, man, you don’t have to play coy,” said James. “I saw the way you two were looking at each other when you came in. The sex, how was the sex?”

Marc didn’t know how to respond to this question when it was asked by two people that he was still getting to know. His confusion must have shown on his face because James started laughing and Elyse pumped her fist in the air in celebration.

“I _told_ you they were gonna fuck,” said Elyse. “When Alanah told us they were going out with Troy and Barb, there was only one way that was going to end. Come on, how was it? That’s exactly what she needed, and she seems _way_ happier today, so I’m going to guess—”

“It was fucking great,” said Marc with an embarrassed smile. “She was worried she was going to be late for work.”

James started laughing again but stopped abruptly when he saw Alanah coming over. “What are you three gossiping about?” she asked, with a fake suspicious laugh.

“Oh, nothing,” said James. “Marc was just telling us about the ride you guys had to get here.”

Elyse snorted and pretended to be working. Alanah blushed again. “Guys!” she said. “Don’t harass him, I just found him!” But she was smiling and Marc could tell that was just the way their friendship worked.

James glanced at his watch and started. “Oh, shit. Bruce is probably waiting for us in the gameplay room. Let’s go, Marc.”

Marc looked up with surprise. “Let’s go? What?”

Alanah’s blushing face had taken on a much more mischievous expression. “Yeah, Marc. You better get moving or you’re going to be late.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” said Marc. “No one told me—”

“We’re telling you now!” said James. “Come on, Adam just left, we’re going to be late.”

Marc looked desperately at Alanah for some sort of help, but the look on her face didn’t change. Marc sighed. He supposed that his first visit to Alanah’s work was going to be more interesting than he had bargained for. He made a mental note to think of a way to get her back for it later. Maybe James and Elyse would be able to help him with something.

But there was no time for that now. Instead, Marc got up and followed James out of the workroom, to wherever Bruce and Adam were currently waiting.

\---

INT. FUNHAUS GAMEPLAY ROOM  
  
Adam, James, and Bruce are all seated in their normal spots,  
preparing to play. The game is loading up.  
  
BRUCE  
Alright, so what are we playing  
today?  
  
ADAM  
I think it's a stunt race? It's  
hard to tell. Everything is in  
Russian.  
  
A strange popup appears on their screen, probably intended  
to tell them the purpose of the race. It's in Russian.  
  
JAMES  
Oh, ignore that. That's fine.  
Ignore when your computer starts to  
mine bitcoin and burn itself out  
too. That's just part of the game.  
  
There's a knock at the door as the race countdown begins.  
James and Bruce turn around wildly, appearing confused.  
  
JAMES  
Alright, who the fuck is that? We  
already told them that we were  
recording in here.  
  
BRUCE  
Yeah, pussies, come in here and  
knock on our door to our faces!  
  
The door cracks open a little bit and Marc sticks his head  
in.  
  
MARC  
Uh, yeah, I'm supposed to play GTA  
with you guys?  
  
BRUCE  
Holy shit, it's Hawkguy! Come in  
here, dude.  
  
JAMES  
Also, for the record, we don't play  
GTA. It just sort of plays you.  
  
To punctuate that, Adam's car warps off the track and  
plummets into a fiery wreck.  
  
ADAM  
Quality netcode.  
  
BRUCE  
(patting the chair next  
to him)  
Pop a squat!  
  
Marc enters the room and takes a seat.  
  
JAMES  
What a surprise that we didn't plan  
for in any way! Tell us a little  
bit about yourself, Marc.  
  
MARC  
Well, I run a YouTube channel about  
games and comics and...  
  
BRUCE  
(snoring)  
  
  
JAMES  
Well, fuck, no one told me you were  
a nerd.  
  
ADAM  
(crashing the car again)  
Yeah, we don't let your kind in  
here.  
  
BRUCE  
This is exclusively a puss-crushing  
zone.  
  
MARC  
(pretending to get up and  
leave)  
Shit. Okay, I guess I have to go  
then, I'm pretty bad at crushing  
puss.  
  
JAMES  
(shocked)  
WHAT? A comic nerd that doesn't  
crush puss? That doesn't add up.  
...and that's not what I heard  
anyway.  
  
MARC  
(looking around  
nervously)  
Uh....  
  
ZOOM in on James' face, as he looks around suspiciously.  
  
JAMES  
NEVER be ashamed of crushing puss.

\---

When the gameplay was over, Marc left the room with Adam, Bruce, and James. He was still laughing, and what was so great about it was that his laughter was genuine. Sometimes when he was creating content for himself, he had to force it. It was harder when he was by himself and he had to get through the work day. Sometimes enthusiasm was hard to come by.

“How’d it go?” asked Alanah, when he got out.

“Great,” he said. “I’m still getting you back for ambushing me like that later.”

Alanah smiled. “I’ll be counting on it.”

The rest of the Funhaus team was settling back into their desks to work and Marc was starting to feel a little out of place and was wondering if it might be best for him to let them get through the rest of the day.

“Stay a little longer?” Alanah asked, and Marc knew he couldn’t say no to her. “Just a little bit. Little tiny bit?”

“I’ll stay,” said Marc, leaning in and giving her a kiss. She beamed at him as he pulled a seat up to her desk.

Still though, he did need to get back to work, and since he hadn’t planned on coming inside, he hadn’t brought his laptop with him. When Alanah decided to take her lunch break, he told her that he was going to get back to his apartment so that he could finish his content for the day.

“Sure thing,” she said. “I’ll walk you out.”

They walked out to the parking lot together, and somewhere on the way down, Alanah’s hand found his. “Thank you so much,” she said again, when they got to his car.

“Anytime you need it,” he said. “You gonna be okay getting home?”

She laughed. “I’ve done it every other day. I’ll talk to you tonight, okay?”

Marc’s response was to pull her in and give her a deep, long kiss. He felt her melt into his arms as their lips lingered, and when he pulled away, her eyes were practically sparkling as she looked at him.

“Gonna hold you to that,” he said, as he got in his car.

She stayed in the parking lot to watch him drive away.

\---

Alanah kept up her end of the promise, and Marc ended up talking to her daily. His fears about the night they spent together making their relationship strained had proved unfounded, as Alanah seemed to be completely at ease about the whole thing. He felt more relaxed talking to her than he had with anyone in quite some time.

That was why when she invited him out that weekend with her friends, he didn’t hesitate to say yes. The time he had spent at the Funhaus office had been fantastic, and they had all treated him with so much friendliness and courtesy, that even though he had never met any of them before, he had still felt like one of the group.

_you wanna come over and hang out while i get ready?_

That sounded great to him. It would give him an opportunity to just talk to her in person one on one, something they hadn’t been able to do since last weekend. Alanah was just always _so_ busy. He really admired her work ethic, and the more he got to know her, the more he saw just how passionate she was about what she did.

When she let him into her apartment that evening, she was wearing only a towel. He felt his heart thump hard in his chest, mostly out of surprise—he had not seen that coming when he had rung her doorbell. She ushered him in and closed the door behind him, before giving him a quick hug and a kiss.

“Sorry, I’m a mess,” she said. “I literally just got out of the shower and I’m already behind schedule. Worked too fucking late again.”

“Seems to be a common trend,” said Marc. “No worries.” He admired the view of her back and bare legs. Her skin was still shiny and slightly wet from the shower.

“Grab a seat,” she said, once they were back in her room. “I’m just going to pick out something to wear and finish up.”

Marc sat down on her bed and leaned back. “Thanks for letting me come along tonight,” he said. “I’m really glad you’re so down for me hanging out with you and your friends.”

“They really like you,” said Alanah. “Maybe almost as much as I do.” She was looking inside her closet, with her back still to him.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Marc. He was about to say something else until his train of thought was entirely stolen from his brain.

Alanah had dropped her towel to the ground, deliberately, as she contemplated her outfit for the night. Her tight, round ass was the first thing that Marc’s eyes focused on, before wandering to the curve of her back, still sporting droplets of water that ran down to her butt cheeks and onto the backs of her thighs.

“Sorry,” she said, and the tone of her voice made it clear that she had wanted to see what his reaction. “Were you saying something?” She turned her head, just a little, just enough to let him see the curve of her breasts, without giving away the full view.

Marc swallowed hard. “N-nothing important,” he said.

“Oh,” said Alanah, and he could hear the smile in her words. “My bad. I hope I didn’t… distract you.”

Marc was having a very hard time thinking of how to reply to this, mostly because he couldn’t tear his attention away from Alanah’s body. Eventually, she picked out a tight dress and slid into it, before turning around to show off how much cleavage it revealed.

“What do you think?” she asked, more seriously this time.

“You look incredible,” said Marc, meaning every word.

“Thanks,” she said brightly, before moving over to a small mirror to work on her make-up.

Marc figured that now was as good a time as any to bring up the thing that had been on his mind for the last few days. “So,” he started, feeling a little nervous. “I’m not sure what you’re looking for, exactly, and that’s okay. But I just wanted to tell you that I’ve been having an amazing time with you… pretty much since we met. And I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I know that I’m just really interested in being around you and spending more time with you. And, like…” His voice trailed off. He didn’t want to scare Alanah off, but he really wanted her to know. “I don’t plan on going anywhere. As long as that’s okay with you. I’ve felt more like myself these last few days than I have in a long time. I’ve just been happy being around you.”

Alanah stopped what she was doing in the mirror and turned to look at him. She had a gentle smile on her face, as if she knew how hard it had been to say those words.

“I know what you mean,” she said. “And… well, I don’t know what I’m looking for right now, either. I wish I could tell you that I wanted something long-term or that I knew where my life was headed. I just… don’t. And if that scares you, I understand. I just don’t want to make promises I can’t keep. All I can tell you is that I’ve been so happy lately too. I’m sorry. I hope that’s enough.”

Marc wasn’t surprised or saddened by her answer. Given the fact that she had apparently just exited a long relationship, this was more or less what he had expected her to say. “I understand,” he said. “And that’s okay. I just want to spend time with you.”

Alanah turned back to the mirror, still smiling. “You just want to be able to stare at this ass all day,” she said. “You can’t fool me.”

Marc laughed and fell backwards, laying out on the bed. “You got me there,” he said. “I’m only in it for the ass.”

They were headed back to Club Vault, the place they had met. Neither of them had mentioned that fact to the other, but it was in the forefront of Marc’s mind. James and Elyse were going to be there again, which was nice, since Marc was discovering he really enjoyed hanging out with them. And he could have sworn that Alanah had mentioned Bruce was going to be there with his girlfriend too.

It was a much more casual night that the last time they had been there. There was still a dance floor and a DJ was still playing, but the mood was far chiller overall.

“Hey, Marc!” Bruce said when he saw Alanah and Marc come in. “You made it!”

Bruce introduced Marc to his girlfriend, a tiny brunette named Autumn. Turned out that she worked at Rooster Teeth too, which made things convenient.

The six friends found a booth in a darkened corner and slid in. James didn’t sit though, instead telling everyone that the first round was on him and that he would be right back.

“Thanks for playing along when you stopped in,” Bruce said to Marc after James left. “Alanah asked us to mess with you a little bit and I figured that was the best way to do it.”

Marc laughed and pretended to swat at Alanah who ducked, grinning. “It was awesome,” said Marc. “Anytime you guys want to do something, just let me know.”

“Careful,” said James, coming back with some precariously balanced drinks. “If you keep talking like that, we might take you up on it.”

The night was a relaxed one. No one was drinking to get drunk, and the conversation stayed light-hearted, with plenty of laughs. Marc felt like one of the group, even though he had only met them all a few times each, and in the case of Autumn, had never met her before at all. Eventually, they all felt sufficiently loose enough to get up and get on the dancefloor.

Marc wasn’t sure how it happened—one moment, he and Alanah were laughing at Bruce’s dance moves, as he attempted to skank to a club song that was absolutely not written for skanking. The next moment, they found themselves touching, their bodies still moving from the dance. Their laughter faded as they met each other’s eyes and Marc felt his thoughts vanish as he fell headlong into Alanah’s gaze.

Her mouth was moving, but he couldn’t hear her over the music. He thought that he saw her lips mouth his name, but then he couldn’t see her lips at all because he was kissing her. They were still swaying to the music, and he could even feel her mouth fighting off a smile as they kissed, but for a moment, they found themselves in their own little world, right in the middle of the dancefloor.

Then she pulled away from him and grabbed his head, gesturing for him to follow her. He didn’t question it, keeping his eyes on the dress that was hugging her body and showing off her curves. Alanah led him to the back of the club, into a corner that the club lights didn’t reach. She stopped and then put her arms around his neck, turning him around and pressing him into the wall. She put her head next to his, and then whispered into his ear, “I’ve been wanting to do this all night.”

A shiver rippled up and down his spine from the sensation of her breath in his ear. Then her mouth was on his and he could taste her tongue, taste her breath, and taste her lipstick. He didn’t care who was watching, he didn’t care if the Willems’ were looking or if Bruce or Autumn saw. He didn’t care if the whole club was staring at them. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss Alanah.

Marc wrapped his arms around her tight, pulling her close, while she pushed his back harder into the wall. They were hungry for each other, desperate, and Marc felt so connected to her that it was like the rest of the club had just disappeared.

Marc felt Alanah’s teeth gently pull on his lip and then, abruptly, she stopped kissing him. “Wait here,” she said, giving him a mysterious smile. She leaned in and gave him one more slow kiss. “Something to think about.”

Then she was gone, back into the dancefloor, and Marc lost track of where she had gone. He stood in the corner for a minute, confused, before he saw Elyse walking up to him.

“Uh…” Marc said when she got to him. She had a strange expression on her face, and he had no idea what was going on.

“You’re a lucky guy,” she said, winking.

Marc felt his face get a little red. Now that the moment was over, he felt a bit self-conscious.

“Relax,” she said, laughing. “Alanah wanted me to invite you to something, but she didn’t know how to explain it to you.”

“Really?” he said. “That doesn’t sound like her at all.”

Elyse amended her statement. “Well, it’s something she’s never been to before. But I thought she’d like it, and you seem like a good time, so we all figured, why not?”

Marc’s interest was piqued, but he still didn’t know where this was going. “So what is it?” his heart rate was starting to go back to normal, now that Alanah had been gone for a little.

“Next weekend is Halloween,” said Elyse. “I don’t know if you’ve got plans, but we wanted to invite the two of you to… a special kind of party.”

“Like a costume party?” asked Marc, not understanding.

Elyse shook her head. “Not exactly. I mean, yeah, costumes. But… do you know what a play party is?”

Marc felt his face heat up a little bit again. This could not be going where he thought it was… a play party was more or less a big sexual gathering, usually with some BDSM elements. A party where people didn’t judge you.

“I guess you have,” said Elyse teasingly. “James and I don’t do too much stuff like that usually, but it’s Halloween, you know? Anyway, there’s going to be a lot of people there and if you’re interested, we’d be honored to be you and Alanah’s sponsors.”

“Sponsors?” said Marc, feeling a little dizzy. This was a lot to take in.

“Not just anyone can come. You have to know someone. And… now you know us!” she said brightly. “Talk it over with Alanah. No pressure. But I saw you two kissing on the dancefloor. I think you like putting on a little show.” She flashed a smile that may have had something else behind it, and then left Marc standing in the corner by himself.

He stayed there for just a few minutes before going to find Alanah and enjoy the rest of their evening. He certainly had a lot to think about.

\---

“Elyse told me about Halloween,” Marc said on their Uber ride back to Alanah’s apartment. They had already decided that he’d spend the night at her place. “I did not see that coming.”

Alanah was snuggled up on his shoulder, clearly exhausted from the night out. “Yeah?” she said, looking up at Marc. “And what did you think?”

“I don’t know,” said Marc truthfully. “I haven’t really ever done anything like that.”

“Me either,” said Alanah. “Sounds really hot though. And come on, James and Elyse are going to be there. You can’t tell me you don’t want to see them get up to some kinky shit.”

Marc didn’t know how to answer that—but Alanah had spoken so honestly that he supposed it didn’t matter. Apparently, though, he had spent so long thinking about it that she already knew the dilemma in his head. She started laughing.

“Elyse is hot as fuck,” said Alanah. “And so is James. You can say it, I don’t care.”

Marc put his arm around Alanah and squeezed her. “You’re a little drunk,” he said warmly.

“Maybe,” she said. “But I feel good. C’mon, say yes. I wanna see you in leather. Or something.”

Marc _did_ like the sound of seeing Alanah in an outfit like that, but even so… it was a big step. They had only had sex once. “It seems like a lot,” he said. “I don’t want to make things weird.”

Alanah kissed his shoulder. “I trust you,” she said, simply. “If you don’t want to, then we won’t. But I wouldn’t want to try it if I didn’t like you so much. If I didn’t trust you so much. And if I didn’t want to spank that cute butt of yours so much.”

Marc gave a glance at their driver, who appeared to be pretending to not hear. Oh boy. Then he made a decision.

“Alanah Pearce,” he said. “It would be my honor to go with you. On one condition only, though.”

She looked at him with wide, joyful eyes. “What is it?”

“You won’t be the only one doing the spanking.”

Alanah giggled and Marc felt his heart leap. She was happy—and so was he. Happier than he had been in a long time. He had told himself that he needed to discover who he was… and this seemed like a perfect opportunity to do more exploration, only with someone that he really cared about with him.

“Sleepy,” said Alanah as the driver let them out. Marc helped her out of the car, though truth be told, he wasn’t very steady on his feet either.

“We’ll be in bed soon,” he said as they walked to her front door.

And so they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to emphasize that this is a work of fiction. All scenarios and events are created for entertainment. This is not what these people are like in real life.  
> If you like this work, please support Funhaus and Alanah.


	5. The Party

_ 2018. _

As the weekend of Halloween approached, Marc began to feel a little more nervous than he had before. Agreeing to go to a play party with Alanah and her friends was one thing, but the closer it got to happening, the more he wondered if he had made the right decision. Alanah kept casually mentioning how excited she was for it, which made him happy—he wanted to see her happy.

They talked every day now, regularly throughout the day. Most of the time it was just about work or whatever they were doing with their day, but sometimes they strayed into other, more personal topics. Marc was getting more comfortable talking about the toxic relationship that he had just left, and Alanah sometimes brought up the aftermath of her previous relationship as well as her own insecurities. Marc felt more and more confident every day that this was going in the right direction, that he had found someone that was good for him and that he was good for.

So when Friday came and it was time to get outfits for the party on Saturday, Marc felt his heart beating with nerves as he waited for Alanah to answer the door. They had planned a shopping trip to some… interesting stores in LA that might carry some things. The Willems’ hadn’t given them many details to work with, other than to come and be prepared to be kinky. Alanah figured they should bring some toys and get some special outfits.

“You’re sure about this?” Marc asked as they drove. “As much as I want to see you somewhere like this, I don’t want to move too fast.”

“That’s not what it sounded like when you were making me cum,” Alanah said.

Marc swallowed hard. “True,” he said. “I just don’t want to make things weird.”

“Things are definitely going to be weird,” she said. “But in a good way.”

Marc wasn’t sure if he agreed with her. He still felt nervous about it—he wanted to do it, there was no question about that. But he wasn’t sure if they should.

“Look,” said Alanah gently. “If you don’t want to, then we won’t. That’s okay. There’s no pressure. There are other parties we can go to and I’ll be just as happy at any of them so long as I’m there with you. But I think it would be good for both of us. You said you wanted to explore yourself, right? What better way is there than this?”

Marc had to admit she was right. This would be a good way to learn about himself and to learn about her, both sexually and psychologically. “What if I’m shit at it?” he said helplessly, which was the only thing he could still think of.

Alanah laughed. “Marc, I’m going to be utter shit at it. I’m socially awkward as fuck and the only people that we know who are going are James and Elyse. I won’t judge you if you won’t judge me.”

That sealed the deal. Marc had nothing else to add and so he decided that she was right. It would be good for both of them to get out of their heads together and to just exist as purely sexual beings for a night. Maybe it would be awkward, maybe it would be a little hard, but that was okay. He did trust her. And that was enough for him.

Alanah was directing them, as she had in the past. As it turned out, she knew the area even better than he did, which was funny because he had been in LA longer than she had. Truth was that he had never been one for the city life—his living there was mostly only a result of the fact that it was just the place to be if you wanted to work in entertainment.

“Aaand here we are,” said Alanah, as Marc pulled up to a store that looked slightly sketchy on the outside. It was unmarked, but Alanah’s GPS swore that it was their intended destination.

They walked to the front door and entered and were immediately greeted by the biggest array of sex toys and paraphernalia that Marc had ever seen in his life. “Holy shit,” he said under his breath. Alanah gave him an amused glance.

“Okay, let’s stick to the list,” she said, looking around. The two of them had put together a sort of shopping list of things that they would like to take with them. Elyse had assured Alanah that since they were being sponsored, the party would provide them with a lot of basic toys that they could keep. Even so, a little retail therapy went a long way.

“Clothes first?” asked Alanah.

Marc shrugged. It seemed as good a place as any to start, so why not?

Since it was a Halloween party, Alanah wanted them to go in costume—or at least, sort of go in costume. Since it was essentially a fetish party, the plan was to make BDSM versions of costumes. And based on the wide array that this store seemed to offer, that likely wouldn’t be an issue.

“You should be a sexy Hawkeye,” she said, as they walked into the clothing section.

He snorted. “How would I even do that? Male superhero costumes don’t work as well for the fetish scene.”

“I could make it work,” she said with a suggestive tone. “Let’s do me first.”

As expected, there were far more choices in the women’s section than there were in the men’s. Alanah’s eyes went wide when she saw the options she was going to have. Marc knew that she had dabbled in cosplay in the past—she had even shown him some of the costumes she had created, so he knew she was a natural at this sort of thing.

“It’s gotta be something fierce,” Alanah said. “Dangerous. But sexy, too. Not scary.”

“Not scary sounds nice,” said Marc.

Alanah gave him a playful shove. “Don’t be a baby. You won’t be complaining when you see the finished product.”

He had no doubt that was going to be true. In fact, he wasn’t even complaining now, when all she was wearing was a loose t-shirt and comfortable jeans. She seemed to have the ability to look perpetually good, even in the simplest of outfits.

“What if we actually _did_ do superheroes,” Alanah said. “We don’t have to be a couple costume or anything, but just in general. Tight clothing, lots of skin. That’d be hot, right?”

Marc was out of his depth. He knew a lot about comics, but his cosplay experience was limited at best, especially compared to someone like Alanah who had crafted high quality outfits in the past.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

Alanah bent over and picked up a pair of tall, laced up white boots. “Emma Frost.”

Marc’s imagination went right into overdrive, picturing Alanah in the revealing outfit of the X-Men character Emma Frost. Tall, white boots. Tight white pants and maybe a corset? Jesus.

“Don’t start drooling yet,” said Alanah, laughing. “I take it you like that idea.”

“I could be Cyclops then,” said Marc. “From Morrison’s New X-Men. Just a lot of leather.”

Alanah looked thoughtful. “That… just might work. Let’s see what I can find first and then we’ll go from there, yeah?”

As it turned out, she found quite a lot. In fact, there were so many options, that she needed to narrow it down. There was a lot searching around on her phone for the best possible interpretation of an Emma Frost outfit that she could find.

Eventually, she had pulled together all the pieces. Some of them she had grabbed without showing Marc, wanting to keep them a secret. “I’m going to try these on,” she said. “But you’re not allowed to look. I want it to be a surprise. Why don’t you go check out the men’s section?”

Marc was a little disappointed, but he understood why she would want that. So he took off while Alanah visited the dressing room. There was less for him to choose from, but his outfit, whatever it was going to be, didn’t require as much choice as Alanah’s did.

He only had two ideas—one was a kinky version of Cyclops. He figured he could forego a shirt, and just wear an open leather jacket, along with ripped up black pants and boots. The visor would be an easy thing to make, as well.

His other idea was a bit simpler and would be more lightweight and beneficial to the night’s… activities. He was considering putting together a version of Daredevil’s black costume, the first one that he had worn. It was all black and made of lightweight, stretchy material. It even included what was pretty much a blindfold, which was very convenient given the nature of the party they were going to be attending.

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that was the path he wanted to take. It would be cool to go as Scott Summers and Emma Frost, but the costume just wouldn’t be practical. He wasn’t sure what the party would entail, and he wanted to make sure that he was well-prepared for whatever might happen.

Marc had only been browsing for a few minutes when Alanah came up behind him and surprised him with a hug. “It’s perfect!” she said. “So what are you looking at?”  
He explained what he was thinking. She agreed with him, that though the theming would have been cool, it would probably make more sense to try the Daredevil one instead. He didn’t bring up the blindfold part—he didn’t feel the need to give her any further ideas.

Picking out Marc’s costume was easy and didn’t take more than a couple of minutes. He went to try it on, but before he slipped into the dressing room and closed the door, Alanah snuck in behind him. 

“Hey!” he protested. “I’m not allowed to have any secrets?”

“Nope,” she said with a grin. “Let’s get you out of those clothes.”

Not that he minded, of course. She pulled his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest, before he slid out of his pants. She pretended to be transfixed as he pulled on the new outfit, which consisted of tight black pants, a skin-tight exercise shirt, and tough looking boots.

“I like it,” she said. “We can add other accessories or details too, if we want. That was pretty easy.”

“Only like it?” said Marc, feigning disappointment.

“It’s fucking hot,” said Alanah.

“Did I ever mention I love your accent?” asked Marc. “I know that’s such a cliché but I really can’t help it.”

“No,” said Alanah. “But it’s nice to know I can get you going with just my voice. Alright, let’s get out of here before they get suspicious. I know it’s a sex shop but I doubt they want us fooling around in their dressing rooms.”

Marc agreed with that analysis, and so they made sure to get out to explore the rest of the shop. There was such a huge variety that it was a little overwhelming, especially because Marc didn’t have too much experience with some of the more exotic toys. Alanah seemed to know what she was doing though, so he followed her lead.

They picked out a couple of different things—a versatile paddle, a ball gag, a his and hers vibrator pack, and two dildos, both of which were easily concealable. They were about to leave when Alanah smacked her forehead. “Lube!”  
Marc couldn’t believe they had almost forgotten what was sure to be one of the most important purchases. “You think we’re actually going to be… you know,” he said, as they took their items to the front counter.

Alanah shrugged. “I don’t know. Good to be prepared though, yeah?”

\---

The night of the play party had arrived. The plan was to meet Alanah at the Willems’ house and then all four of them were going to Uber to the location in question. That meant Marc was driving there in his costume, which was pretty tight and revealing. He felt a little self-conscious as he walked up the front door and rang the doorbell, waiting to be let in.

James was the one who answered the door. “Hey, come on in,” he said. He was currently dressed casually, just wearing a tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans. “We’re running a little late.” He paused as Marc came inside. “Well, actually, I’m running a little late, but it’s fine. It’s whatever.”

Marc came in and James hurried off upstairs. Marc could hear Elyse and Alanah talking and laughing from the living room, so he went to see what they were up to.

When he saw them, he froze.

The first thing he noticed was Elyse, who was dressed in a drastically different way than he had seen her yet or had expected. She was wearing a harness top that only just covered her breasts but bared her midriff to anyone looking. Instead of pants, she was wearing a pair of tight leather shorts, that were barely long enough to be classified as booty shorts. Marc could make out the curve of the bottom of Elye’s ass, and the leather was so tight that he could almost make out the slight bulge of her pussy.

And then Alanah—when Marc looked at her, he felt his temperature and heart rate rise. She was wearing her Emma Frost outfit, and she looked positively mouth-watering (and a little intimidating). Her boots were tall and laced, and she wore an elegant white tube-top that left her stomach exposed. As far as pants, well, what she was wearing could hardly be described as pants. She was wearing a skin-tight pair of tights that showed off every curve and line of her ass and finely toned legs.

“Don’t drool on my floor,” said Elyse as she noticed Marc. “I’m not going to want to be doing any cleaning tomorrow.” Her eyes fell to Marc’s crotch. “Nice bulge.”

His pants _were_ extremely tight, and now he felt a little more self-conscious.

Alanah crossed the room to give him a hug, and then led him to the couch to sit with the two women. Marc could tell that Elyse was joking by her tone… mostly. Part of him wondered if she was being serious, which surprised him.

“You ready for a wild night?” asked Elyse.

“I don’t think he is,” said Alanah. “Elyse was telling me about some things that are going to go down.”

“I like the costumes, by the way,” said Elyse. “We didn’t do cosplay this year, but some people always do. Pretty clever.”

“Okay, I’m ready!” called James as he hurriedly entered the living room. His outfit was simple, but effective. He wore a leather jacket and nothing else on top, exposing his impressive physique. He was wearing a pair of leather pants that showed off all the work he had put into his legs and butt. “Uber’s here, guys, get your stuff and let’s go!”

Marc wondered what their Uber driver was going to think, but he stopped caring when Alanah grabbed his ass as they walked to the door. Tonight was going to be a good night to not care.

\---

The Uber dropped them off outside a _huge_ building, one that Marc would have assumed was an abandoned warehouse, had he not known differently. He was feeling extremely nervous now, his stomach doing little flips, and based on how hard Alanah was squeezing his hand, she was nervous too.

Elyse and James led them inside confidently though, and once they were in, Marc could hear the thump of bassy music coming from elsewhere in the drab concrete building.

Taking in his surroundings, Marc was a little surprised. It just looked like a normal coatroom, with not much out of the ordinary.

“Alright, guys,” said James. “Before we go in, just a couple of things. First of all, you’re new, so expect to get hazed a little. People like to do that. They think the newbies are cute. Second of all, and this is the really important one: do not do anything that you don’t want to. You can say no to anything. You’re here to have fun. Always discuss safewords if needed, and don’t be afraid to say ‘stop.’ And if you need anything, you can always come to one of us.”

Elyse’s eyes were sparkling mischievously. “And… you might see a few familiar faces in there. Just saying.”

“And happy Halloween,” added James. “I guarantee this is going to be one that you never forget.”

“Come in when you’re ready,” said Elyse, seeing the way Alanah was looking at Marc. “Take your time.”

And with that, James and Elyse walked out of the coatroom and into the main party, leaving Alanah and Marc by themselves.

“You sure about this?” asked Marc.

Alanah, who was still gripping his hand, looked just as nervous as he felt. “I think so,” she said. “This is crazy! I really want to. But I’m scared anyway. But, like, holy shit, did you see Elyse’s body? And James’? Christ. Unreal.”

Marc couldn’t help but smile at her words. She was so cute when she was flustered. “I’m sure about it if you are.”

And for a moment, they weren’t a couple dressed up in tight, kinky clothing. They were just two twenty-somethings, feeling a little nervous and out of place, not sure if they were about to make the right decision.

“Whatever happens in there, whatever we do,” said Alanah. “I’m here with you, alright? You’re the only one that I would have done this with.”

Marc gave her a small kiss. “Tomorrow, we should talk,” he said. “Just about the future.”

She smiled at him. “We should,” she said. “Are you ready?”

“If you’re with me.”

Hand-in-hand, they walked through the doorway that led to what was sure to be one of the most memorable experiences of their lives.

\---

The walls and doors must have been soundproofed to the extreme, because as soon as they stepped inside to the party itself, they were hit with a wall of sound. There was so much going on that it was overwhelming.

The first thing that Marc noticed was that there were several raised pedestals throughout the room with stripper poles on them. Each of them had a dancer—half were male, half were female. One of the poles had a male AND female dancer, though it looked like they were engaging in a little more than dancing.

The room was full of people who were dressed like they were—mingling, talking, watching, and… there were more than a handful of couples that were making out, stripping, and in at least one case, Marc could see someone receiving a blowjob.

“You decided to come in!” Elyse said, approaching them. Marc had to fight to keep his eyes on her face—her tight stomach and small, but tantalizing breasts were practically on full display. “We were afraid that you would change your mind.”

“Not us,” said Alanah, looking around. “This seems a bit tamer than I thought.”

James came up to them with drinks, handing one to Alanah and Marc. “Only drink this if you want to get _fucked_ up,” he said. “But anyway, this is just the main room. There’s a ton of side rooms. That’s where the real party is at.”

Alanah looked at her drink. “What’s in this?”

James shrugged. “Nothing sketchy. It’s just strong as shit. You’ll be feeling loose in no time.”

Marc and Alanah looked at each other, then simultaneously decided that if they were going to do it, they were going to do it all the way. They tapped their drinks together (which were really just large, thin shotglasses, probably doubles), and threw them back in one swallow.

Marc shook his head. “Whew. That was… damn. That was intense.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” said Elyse. “Come on, let’s take a look around. And if you want to stop and participate or look at something… just say the word. Or don’t. There’s no judgment here tonight.”

Marc believed her, but that was something that was easier said than done. He still felt a little self-conscious, even though whatever had been in that drink was already starting to hit him.

He put his arm around Alanah, as they moved through the room, noticing people’s eyes straying to her… and to him. Which was something he wasn’t used to, but given the setting, he supposed it made sense.

“Hey, Marc,” said Alanah quietly, as they walked past one of the pedestals that had a dancer on it. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me. Now.”

It was funny—now that she said it, he couldn’t think of anything else he would rather do. The drink had hit him quicker than he had expected. Damn, what had been in that? Never mind the fact the Elyse and James were right here and there was a few dozen people in this one room and…

None of that mattered. All he needed was to kiss Alanah. He grabbed her by the waist, harder than he originally intended, and spun her, pressing her into the pedestal. He kissed her urgently, feverishly, pressing his tongue against her lips and into her mouth. He heard Elyse say something and James laugh, but none of that mattered right then. All that mattered was Alanah.

The kiss continued and Marc felt his temperature rising and his face flushing. He felt hands on his face, and they weren’t Alanah’s. He pulled away from Alanah for just a moment to see that the stripper was bending over, holding his face as she danced. Her tits were out and above Marc’s head, right in his line of vision.

“Fuck yeah,” Alanah whispered, looking up. “She’s fucking gorgeous.”

“Lucky man,” the stripper said to Marc, before letting go, turning around, and bending all the way over to the floor so that her ass stuck out as far as possible. Marc felt like he was in a dream.

“What was in that drink?” Alanah said. “Did you…?”

James laughed. “It’s just alcohol, I swear! It’s just extra strong. They give it to all the newbies—but only if they want it.”

James had his arms around Elyse, who was not so subtly rubbing her ass into his crotch. “Feeling good?” she said.

“Hell yeah,” said Alanah, before grabbing Marc and kissing him again.

Elyse reached out to grab Alanah’s arm. Alanah jumped like she had been electrified and then shivered. Marc noticed goosebumps on Alanah’s skin. “Come on,” she said. “There’s so much more to see.”

Marc realized that he was already beginning to get hard—and that his pants wouldn’t allow him to hide that fact. Alanah pushed her crotch into his and rubbed against his half-chub for a moment. “Let’s not make them wait,” she said, her voice low and sultry.

They head out of the main room, into one of what seemed like many other side rooms. Marc didn’t see how they could possibly see _everything_. There were so many people here that it was surprising to him. He had expected a large party, but nothing like this.

The room they entered was quiet and still darkened, but there was a definite and continuous sound coming from the center of the room. Marc struggled to see at first, but then felt Alanah squeeze his arm in a mix of excitement and nervousness as the source of the sound became visible.

“Now the fun starts,” said Elyse.

There were two people in the center of the room, a man and a woman, both of whom were entirely naked. The man was wearing a domino mask, obscuring his identity, but Alanah apparently recognized the woman, a thin, fit mocha-skinned beauty.

“That’s Fiona Nova,” said Alanah, sounding surprised. “The cosplayer.”

James nodded appreciatively. “She’s always one of the first to get into it.”

The man had Fiona bent over a foam block and was periodically giving her a solid spank with a paddle. Every time the paddle struck, Marc could see Fiona’s ass jiggle and her thighs clench as she let out a moan. The paddle descended again, and Marc heard Fiona cry out, “Thank you, sir!”

“You like that?” asked Elyse, looking down at Marc’s boner, which was no longer a half-chub.

“Of course he fucking does,” said Alanah. “Because it’s hot as fuck.”

Marc wasn’t the only one who liked it. It was clear that James was getting turned on as well, and there were several individuals in the room that Marc could see masturbating to the spectacle. The scent of sex was beginning to permeate the air.

“Look at her ass,” said Alanah. “Fuck.” Marc saw Alanah’s hand straying towards her pussy.

The paddle descended again and Fiona let out a moan. Next to them, Elyse and James were wrapped up in each other’s arms, making out. Elyse’s tits were beginning to stray from the harness that was holding them in place, and Marc could make out her nipples.

“Let’s look at another room,” Alanah said, giving Marc’s hand a tug.

Marc gave a look back at Elyse and James, not sure if he wanted to explore further without them. “C’mon, they’ll still be here. I want to look at some more with just you,” Alanah insisted.

Marc didn’t protest.

The two of them crept out, leaving James and Elyse to themselves in the room with Fiona Nova and the rest of the crowd. Marc wondered what sort of unexpected madness he might find in the next room, which at this point he figured was being heavily sound-proofed. He wondered if there would be more people here that he or Alanah recognized and he wondered if that would make things uncomfortable.

The next room they went into was darkened in a similar manner, which meant that Marc had to again strain to see what was going on at first, until his eye-adjusted. It was a bit dimmer in this room, except for along one of the walls, where a topless bartender was serving drinks, he ample tits jiggling as she shook and mixed a drink.

Alanah gasped as she noticed what was taking place, literally center-stage, on a small raised stage in the front of the room. “That’s—!”

But Marc did actually recognize both of the women on the stage, because not only were they relatively well-known on the internet, but because he had seen one of them in person not that long ago.

Barbara Dunkelman and Meg Turney, two other Rooster Teeth employees, were front and center and appeared to be just beginning whatever their little show was going to be.

Barbara was strapping Meg down to a board that would leave her spread eagle, showing off her bare pussy and breasts to the entire room. It was not immediately apparent was Barb was going to do to Meg, but whatever it was, it had grabbed Alanah and Marc’s attention entirely.

The reason being was that Meg Turney’s body was... fucking incredible. Her ass, which was currently not visible, was famously huge, and her physique was as perfect as Marc could imagine. Barb, too, had an amazingly fit and tight body, with legs that showed how much work she put into herself.

“God, that’s so fucking hot,” said Alanah, whispering into Marc’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine. “Look how wet she is.”

Marc had to squint to see, given how they were still in the back of the room, but just by looking a little harder he could see how Meg’s pussy was glistening and dripping onto her thick thighs.

“What do you think they’re going to do?” asked Marc, leaning down to return the whisper into Alanah’s ear. He felt her squeeze his hand a little harder, letting him know that his breath had created the desired effect.

There were some other people in the room beginning to play as well. Marc saw one woman lay down on a table and a man begin to give her head, hungrily licking her pussy as she let out moan after moan.

“I don’t know,” said Marc. “But I can’t fucking wait.”

Luckily, it turned out that they didn’t need to wait long. Barbara procured a Hitachi wand from a black bag on the stage and turned it on, slowly moving it closer and closer to Meg’s pussy. “Tell me how bad you want it,” said Barbara.

Alanah moved closer to the stage, leading Marc forward. Marc placed his hands on Alanah’s ass, giving it a squeeze. She let out a small gasp but didn’t stop moving forward.

“I want it so bad,” moaned Meg, and Marc could see that her wetness had spread onto the table she was strapped to. “Please!”

“Please what?” asked Barb, stopping the vibrator just short of its intended destination.

“Please make me cum!” cried Meg. “I need it! I fucking need it!”

Barbara’s face bore a wicked grin. “Oh, I’m going to make you cum,” she said. “I’m going to make you cum until you can’t even move.” The leggy blonde turned to the crowd. “Should I make her cum?”

The crowd (those that weren’t currently engaged in fucking each other in some manner) let loose a cheer of approval. “Alright, you little slut,” said Barbara. “Give it to me.”

She let the vibrator rest against Meg’s aching clit and the fat-assed beauty let out a loud moan and arched her back, pushing against the vibrator as much as she could. “Fuck yes!” Meg cried out.

Alanah reached her hand behind, softly gripping Marc’s erection, which was beginning to ache for attention. Her touch gave him a slight start, as he hadn’t been expecting it, but the surprise was followed by a wave of pleasure as she gently massaged it.

On stage, Meg was beginning to sweat visibly, his muscles tensed up as she tried to get enough friction from the wand to let loose an orgasm. Her moans were increasing in volume and frequency, and Marc could see Meg’s thighs clenching involuntarily. He knew that she was only moments away from a brain-melting orgasm.

Alanah was panting and she was beginning to rub Marc’s cock a little more thoroughly, making him feel a little weak in the knees. He couldn’t keep his hands off her body, and he couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to have her strapped to the table, begging to cum for a vibrator. Maybe…

“I’m cumming!” screamed Meg, as her body began to shake with the force of her orgasm. Barbara had a wicked grin on her face as she watched her friend clench and unclench while cumming hard on the table.

Meg’s body went slack on the table, and Marc expected Barbara to pull the vibrator away, ending the show. He was a little disappointed that she hadn’t held out a little longer. But then Meg’s orgasmic cries of pleasure soon turned to cries of desperation as the vibrations of the Hitachi did not cease.

“Fuck, oh, fuck, Barb!” she screamed. “It’s too much!”

Barb shook her head, a bitchy smile forming on her face. “Uh-uh, no way. You told me that you wanted to cum, so you’re going to cum.”

Marc couldn’t believe his eyes. Meg was struggling against her bonds, flexing her muscles and trying to escape, but to no avail. Her body was glistening with sweat and he could see her thighs drenched from her orgasm—he wondered if she was going to squirt.

Alanah moaned from in front of Marc, and then turned around to face him. “I fucking need it,” she said, her voice husky.

“Yeah?” he said. He was incredibly turned on and was thoroughly enjoying watching Alanah act like this. On stage, Meg was about to cum again, and it sounded like it was going to break her brain.

“Anyone want to come up here and help out?” Barbara asked the small group of watchers. A few hands went up and there were a few vocal volunteers. One of those hands was Alanah.

“Pick us!” she yelled, her voice saturated with desire.

Barbara looked around, apparently recognizing the voice. “Mmm, I hear a familiar voice. Get your hot butt up here, girl.”

Marc couldn’t believe it was happening, but Alanah was leading him up onto the stage in her tight white outfit.

“Alanah,” Barbara said. “I heard you might be coming. And Marc!” Barbara kissed Alanah on the cheek and gave Marc a wink. Meg was right in front of him now, her naked body writhing as she trembled and whimpered against the vibrations of the Hitachi. Marc could see just how wet she was—her juices had spilled out and soaked the table. Her thighs were quivering and Marc could see her toes flexing as she struggled with the build-up of another orgasm.

“Barbara…” Meg whimpered.

“What should we do to her?” asked Barbara.

Alanah looked at Marc, and the lust in her eyes was infectious. “Make her scream,” said Alanah. “Turn it up.”

“No—!” gasped Meg, but it was too late. Barbara reached down and switched up the Hitachi and Meg howled.

“Give them a show,” said Barbara to Alanah and Marc.

Alanah gave Marc one more look, but this time it was fully lucid and questioning. There was a lot in that single glace. She was asking him if he was okay with this. She was asking him if he trusted her. She was asking him if he had changed his mind. And she was telling him that if he had changed his mind, it would be okay. There was no pressure here.

He nodded, almost imperceptibly, and smiled at her. She smiled back with a loving, caring, tender smile. But then it changed into a needy, charged smile that told him how much she wanted to fuck—either him or someone else.

And then Alanah was climbing up on top of the table, propping herself up above Meg. The crowd let out another cheer.

“I thought you said you wanted to cum,” said Alanah. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“It’s… it’s too much!” gasped Meg. “I’m gonna cum again!”

“Cum, you little slut,” said Alanah. “Cum for all of us!”

Meg arched her back and howled as another orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her empty and shaking. Alanah, without taking her eyes off Meg, gestured to Marc to turn off the Hitachi. Marc complied and Meg let out a noisy sigh and slumped back onto the table, her body still twitching.

“I’m gonna have Marc turn it back on,” said Alanah.

“No, no, no, fuck!” said Meg quietly. “Not again, please!”

“… unless,” said Alanah, “you can do something for me.”

“I’ll do anything,” said Meg, struggling to catch her breath.

“Good girl,” said Alanah, hopping off the table and beginning to undo the straps holding Meg down. Barbara watched with interest, as this was clearly not something that she had planned. Once Meg was free, Alanah directed her to stand up. Meg rose to her feet, but was wildly unsteady, and had to prop herself up on the table to avoid collapsing. “Give us a show,” Alanah said. “Turn around. Let everyone see that ass.”

Marc couldn’t believe his eyes. Alanah had just come in and taken charge… and it was turning him on far more than he would have ever expected.

Meg turned, and her ass was so round and plump that Marc thought it couldn’t possibly be real. “Mmm,” said Alanah. “Fucking beautiful. Marc, you want to play with her?”

He did. As soon as the words came out of Alanah’s mouth, he knew he absolutely wanted to play with Meg. Barb gave him a friendly push and he walked over to Alanah and Meg.

“But first,” said Alanah, reaching out both hands to Marc. He didn’t know what she was going to do, but she gripped his shirt with both hands, hard. He thought for a minute that she was going to kiss him, but instead she tore his shirt in two, exposing his body to the gathered crowd.

Marc was too turned on to be surprised. Instead, he shrugged out of the shirt, and used the shreds of the cloth to tie make-shift wrappings to go up and down his arms. The crowd cheered a little.

Meg was looking at them both with apprehension, as if she was afraid of what they might do. Her bare ass was still facing the crowd.

“What do you want to do to her?” asked Alanah.

“I want to see her convince us that we shouldn’t make her cum again,” said Marc, with more confidence than he felt. “Why should we be nice to you?”

Meg’s eyes widened. “B-because I’ll do whatever you want?”

“That’s cheating,” said Alanah. “Be specific.”

Marc raised a hand and delivered a swift spank to Meg, causing her asscheeks to jiggle. She let out a squeak.

“I’ll eat your pussy and make you cum!” Meg cried. “Please!”

Alanah raised an eyebrow and looked at Marc. On the surface, it was a teasing look, but he knew what it really meant. It was her way of saying, _I really want to do this. Is it cool with you?_

“That’s a little better,” said Marc. _Are we really doing this? It feels like a dream_. “We can start with that.”

He helped Alanah up onto the table, which was still sticky from Meg. Alanah gave him a sweet kiss and spread her legs, and he unlaced her boots and pulled off her tight white pants, revealing the fact that she had on no underwear. “Let’s see what that slutty tongue can do,” Alanah said to Meg.

Meg hesitated and Marc gave her ass another hard slap. She whimpered and got down on her knees, then began licking Alanah’s pussy, giving extra attention to her clit.

Marc watched Alanah’s face go slowly from surprise to ecstasy. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was. The nervousness that he had initially felt was fading—he had been pretending to be confident, but it was turning into real confidence now. Alanah had mentioned to him at some point that she was pansexual, but Marc hadn’t really thought much of it. It didn’t matter to him who she was attracted to, so long as she was attracted to him.

“Oh, fuck,” Alanah whispered. She looked up at Marc. “Kiss me,” she said.

He didn’t need any further prompting. He climbed onto the table and leaned over her, kissing her fully and passionately. He could feel her moaning into his kiss, and it only served to turn him on further. Marc had never done anything with more than one person before, and he was discovering that he _loved_ watching his partner being pleasured, even if it wasn’t him doing it.

Her moans were growing louder and louder as he kissed her, and he could feel her gripping him tighter and tighter. He gave her one last kiss and then pulled his head away. She looked at him with need in her eyes, and he couldn’t help but give her a crooked, mischievous grin. “I want to see you cum,” he said.

“Holy shit,” she breathed. “I’m going to cum so fucking hard.”

“Do it,” he whispered. “Cum on Meg’s face.”

She reached up and grabbed the back of Marc’s head as she came, her body shuddering and a loud moan bursting forth from her mouth. Marc watched her eyes widen and then close in ecstasy, and he couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight.

When she was finished, she laid back on the table breathing heavily. Meg got up off her knees wobbily and stood there, looking punch drunk. Alanah let out a huge sigh, her long hair draping off the table, onto the stage behind her. The audience clapped and cheered, and Barbara swooped in with water for Marc, Alanah, and Meg. “Fucking incredible,” Barb said. “You guys were badass.”

The crowd was beginning to disperse, and many of them were going to get drinks from the bar. A few people in the crowd were starting to engage in their own activities.

“Yeah?” said Alanah. “Cuz I was scared out of my fucking mind. I’m just so goddamned horny!”

Barbara grinned. “That’s part of the fun! Being safe is not the same as feeling safe, right? You’re absolutely safe here. Every name on the guest list is thoroughly vetted. We’ve been building this community for years. No one gets in without knowing someone, and no one gets invited without being checked out.”

Alanah sat up and swung her legs onto the table, lifting them up so she could hug her knees. “I didn’t know you and Meg were here! Hell, I didn’t even know you two were into this kind of thing.”

“I could say the same to you, Ms. Pearce!” Barb said. “I never took you for being _this_ kinky.”

“Me either,” Alanah admitted. “But it feels so good. Doesn’t it, Marc?”

“It really does,” he said. “I’m so glad we came.”

“Well, _I_ came,” said Alanah with a twinkle in her eye. “You haven’t gotten to do anything fun yet.”

“Oh, he will,” said Barb. “We like to treat the newbies to something special. In fact, I have to go get that ready, so why don’t you two mingle a little? There’ll be an announcement when we’re ready.”

She left before either of them could ask questions or protest.

“I wonder what _that_ meant,” said Marc.

Alanah shrugged. “Something diabolical, I’m sure. Here, help me get back in my boots and pants.”

Marc raised an eyebrow. “You get to get dressed, but I’m left shirtless? You shredded this!”

Alanah laughed and wiggled her toes. “Pants. And boots. Let’s go, time’s wasting and I need another drink if we’re going to get crazier.”

A few minutes later and they were both halfway through another drink, hoping to be able to finish it before Barbara was ready to do whatever it was that she had planned for them.

“What do you think about it so far?” asked Alanah.

Marc struggled to find the right words. “I mean... it’s crazy. It’s scary. It’s fun. God, I _loved_ watching Meg eat you out. I’m really into this. But...” His voice trailed off.

“But?” Alanah asked, looking concerned.

Marc felt sheepish. “But I don’t know if I would want to do any of it without you, you know? You’re like my anchor here.”

Alanah smiled warmly, then leaned in to kiss him. “I feel the same way.”

Their moment was interrupted by Barbara’s voice coming over a speaker. “Will newbies and any interested parties please report to the main room? Thank you, and we’ll see you for some fun very soon.”

Marc and Alanah looked at each other nervously. Marc felt butterflies in his stomach, because whatever was going to happen next, he knew it was going to be something he would never forget.

\---

The main room had changed a little since they had last been in it. Marc realized that he had already somewhat lost track of time, due to the surreal nature of what had been going on. Alanah, who was once again dressed, and Marc, who was not shirtless with wrapped-up arms, stood off to the side of the main room, wondering what was going to happen.

Marc noticed that the strippers were no longer performing and the pedestals were empty. He also noticed that the room wasn’t as crowded as it had been before. He supposed that not everyone was going to be interested in watching whatever this was, and who knew how many other rooms there were to enjoy?

“There you are,” said a voice from behind them. It was Elyse, with James tailing her. James looked a little punch-drunk, no doubt from whatever he had just been participating in. “I heard the two of you got up to some funny business with Meg on your own. I can’t believe you left us behind like that!”

“Sorry,” said Alanah. “Just wanted to see some things on our own, you know.”

Elyse winked. “I understand.”

“So what’s going to happen now?” Marc asked James, who hadn’t said anything yet.

James still didn’t respond, and Marc saw why immediately. It had been hard to tell due to the dimness of the room, but looking closer revealed that James had a ball-gag in his mouth, rendering him mute.

“He’s been a bad boy,” said Elyse. “But to answer your question, it’s a secret. Just know that you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Forced doesn’t really mean forced.”

“Of course,” said Alanah. “But really, thank you. For all of this.”

“Don’t be thanking me yet,” said Elyse, her voice only hinting at what was to come. “You might regret that later.”

There was no time to ask her what she meant by that because Barbara was in the center of the room, holding a microphone, and drawing the attention of the crowd. “Thank you to everyone who is here to watch and participate!” she said. “And thanks to any newbies that are going to volunteer. Remember, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Elyse gave Marc and Alanah a push. “You don’t have to,” she whispered. “But you’re going to want to. Especially you, Marc. You haven’t had a chance to _really_ have fun yet, have you?”

Marc and Alanah both hesitated, giving each other a look. But then Marc decided that he was going to do it—and if she went with him, then that would be even better.

Barbara’s eyes widened with mischief when she saw Alanah and Marc approaching. “Ah, just the two I was hoping to see. Anyone else care to join?”

Marc saw a few other people step forward, some as couples, some as individuals.   
Marc noticed something—the pedestals that had previously held the strippers now had something on them. There were straps on each pedestal, and on some of them was a device. It looked like a dildo attached to a large, rounded mechanical device. It took Marc a moment but he realized that he had seen something like it before. If he remembered correctly, it was called a sybian.

Alanah swallowed as she too realized what she was looking at. “Uh,” she said. “What’s going to—”

“If someone could help these lovely volunteers to their pedestals,” said Barbara.

A few more people stepped forward. Marc saw that James and Elyse were now standing right behind them.

“You’re welcome,” said Elyse, as she helped Alanah up onto the pedestal. “Thank me later.”

James, who was still gagged, took Marc in an iron grip and led him to the same pedestal that Alanah was on.

Then the process began. James took Marc to the pedestal and put him on the ground, face-up, then began to bind his hands and feet so that he was spread eagle. Marc felt completely helpless. James was far stronger than he was and the bindings were tight enough that he really didn’t have much wiggle room.

Elyse, in the meantime, was strapping Alanah to the sybian. There were stirrups on the ground that Alanah’s feet were strapped into, as well. Marc realized that Elyse had stripped Alanah down to nothing—her bare feet were now locked into place and her body was bared for the entire room to see.

James, who couldn’t speak, winked at Marc and then stepped back, letting Elyse take his place. She smiled down at Marc, who felt his heart beating out of his chest. This was happening. This was really fucking happening.

Then, slowly and deliberately, Elyse bent down and began to strip Marc, first removing his boots and then working her way up, until he was strapped completely naked to the pedestal. All across the room, on the other pedestals, the same thing was happening.

When everyone was finished and ready, Barbara stepped forward again and spoke into the microphone. “And now...” she said. “You know what it’s time for. Make. Them. Beg.”

Alanah was whimpering already and the sybian hadn’t even been turned on. Because of where he was positioned, Marc could see her face very clearly. Her eyes were wide and roaming around the room, desperation obvious on her face.

“Just relax,” Marc said gently. “It’s going to be okay.”

Elyse’s facial expression was wicked. “Is it?” she asked. “I don’t know...”  
Alanah looked at Elyse with apprehension... and also arousal. Elyse was getting closer and closer to Alanah, and there was sudden, obvious, overwhelming sexual tension between the two of them. Alanah was shocked. She had never taken Elyse to be into this type of thing this heavily. More importantly, Alanah couldn’t believe how _badly_ she wanted to kiss Elyse. How badly she wanted to make that tight body shake with an orgasm. How badly she wanted to... taste her ass... Elyse’s body was _right_ there and it looked _so_ perfect. Her gorgeous, tantalizing face and her round, full lips, just _dying_ to be licked and tasted.

“Please...” whispered Alanah.

“Please what?” asked Elyse. “I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Please kiss me!” said Alanah. “I need it!”  
“Naughty little girl,” said Elyse. “Not yet.”

And then she turned the sybian on.

Alanah let out a low, animalistic moan as the device began to vibrate deep inside her pussy. “Oh, fuck...”

Marc watched Alanah’s mouth open in a helpless expression of pleasure. His cock was standing straight up, watching Alanah’s thighs clench and relax as the sybian worked on her.

“And you,” said Elyse, looking down at him. “You haven’t received _any_ attention yet, have you? Poor little boy.” She turned to James and gestured. He nodded, and wiped a string of drool that had emerged from his ball-gagged mouth while watching the sybian pleasure Alanah.

James reached off the pedestal and pulled up a bottle of lube. Marc recognized the lube—it was the same bottle that he and Alanah had bought at the store!

“Recognize this?” asked Elyse. “That’s right. You bought the lube that I’m going to fuck your brain with.”

Alanah’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of Elyse’s mouth. Who would have guessed that the sweet, tiny, hilarious blonde hid such a dirty, nasty, dominant side?

“Have you ever had your orgasm denied?” Elyse asked, as she traded the sybian controller to James for the bottle of lube. “Because if not, this is going to be rough for both of you.”

Alanah moaned a little louder. “No, Elyse, fuck, oh my god!”

Elyse smiled, and it was a nasty smile. “Then get ready to lose your slutty little minds.”

She opened up the lube and began to massage it on Marc’s rock-hard erection. He couldn’t help but gasp as her soft, warm hands began to work him, sending his train of thought careening out of control.

Marc stared up at Alanah, watching her face as she struggled against the sybian. He could tell that she was already getting close to cumming but was trying not to because she didn’t know what Elyse had planned.

Elyse’s hands had gotten Marc’s cock slick with lube. “Are you ready?” she asked him.

He didn’t know what to say because he didn’t know what she was going to do. Elyse began to slide out of her leather booty shorts, revealing the fact that she didn’t have on any underwear. Her perfectly shaved pussy hovered above Marc. Marc saw Alanah’s eyes get wide as she moaned again.

“Oh, fuck, Marc…” Alanah gasped. “Please, Elyse!”

Elyse’s smile was wicked. She lowered her pussy onto Marc’s lube-drenched cock. For one blissful moment, Marc thought she was going to fuck him. But what she did was far, far worse.

Elyse began to slide her pussy up and down Marc’s sensitive, erect penis. It was just enough stimulation to make him clench and moan, but not enough to send him into orgasmic bliss. To make matters worse, from where he was laying, he could see all of Alanah’s expressions and reactions in great detail. A sheen of sweat was beginning to form on her body.

“Tell Alanah how good it feels,” Elyse said, working her hips and gliding her slickness up and down his length. “Tell her.”

“It feels so fucking good, Alanah!” Marc cried out, unable to stop himself. “Please, Elyse, let me fuck you!”

“No,” said Elyse, grinning devilishly. “I won’t. I’m just going to hump you until you lose your mind.”

“Marc!” Alanah moaned. “I’m gonna fucking cum!”

Marc met Alanah’s eyes, which were wide open with lust and pleasure. The sybian was so powerful that Marc could hear it vibrating inside of Alanah.

And then the noise of the vibration stopped and Alanah let out a howl of desperation and denial. Marc’s eyes widened as he realized what Elyse and James were doing. James stood off the side of Alanah, his hand on his cock, holding the sybian controller and drooling through his ball gag. Marc realized that he was jerking off onto Alanah’s tits, and it only made him hornier.

Alanah was whimpering and gasping. “Please!” she begged. “Please let me cum!”

James shook his head and stroked his cock.

Marc could feel his orgasm building too. Elyse could apparently sense it, because she looked down at him while grinding her hips and said, “That’s right, let it out. Cum for me, Marc.”

“I’m gonna cum!” he burst out. His cock began to twitch, the pleasure building, the orgasm so close, it was _right there…_

Elyse climbed off of him, leaving him right on the edge. Marc’s eyes popped open wide and his mouth opened and closed noiselessly for a few seconds before he let out a frustrated howl. “Please!” he cried, unable to stop himself.

“Please what?” Elyse asked.

“Please make me cum! Please fuck me!”

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you,” said Elyse. “I’m gonna fuck your head.” She gestured to James and the sybian turned back on, eliciting another loud moan from Alanah. “I wonder which one of you is going to break first?”

Elyse moved her hips down to Marc’s cock again, sliding her pussy up and down. His cock was almost unbearably sensitive now, and he couldn’t even do anything about it—the straps prevented him even from trying to gain just a little more friction to potentially push him over the edge.

Alanah was getting louder again too, and Marc could hear James grunting as he pumped his cock. Fuck. Marc would have given anything to…

“Elyse, fuck, oh my god, I can’t take it!” he gasped.

“Yes, you can,” she said, grinding faster.

“I’m gonna… fucking…”

She got off of him again. “No.”

Marc’s mind slipped away in a haze of lust and desperation. He flexed his cock, he pushed against the bonds, and he begged Elyse, speaking without even thinking.

“Please, let me cum, Elyse, please, I’ll eat your ass, I’ll eat your pussy, I’ll do anything, I just need it, I need it so bad!”

Alanah, too, had just edged again, and was slumped on the sybian, shuddering and shaking, sweat running off her body.

Elyse looked at the two of them. “I have an idea,” she said. “What if I let you two fuck each other in front of everyone?”

Alanah lifted her exhausted head and looked at Marc with raw lust. “Fuck me,” she said hoarsely. “Make me cum.”

Marc felt like his cock was going to explode. He had never experienced anything like this before, and he wanted to go balls-deep into Alanah.

Elyse nodded at James, who unstrapped Alanah from the sybian. Elyse did the same to Marc. Now freed, his hand flew to his cock and he immediately began to stroke until Elyse slapped it away. “No touching.”

Marc and Alanah faced each other, neither able to speak. Their bodies were heaving and they paid no attention to the crowd that was now watching them.

“I’m going to let you fuck each other,” said Elyse. “But only one of you gets to cum. The person who cums first is done. The other person… well, they don’t get to be so lucky.”

Marc’s eyes widened with fear and he watched as Alanah did the same. Oh god. One of them was going to be mercilessly tortured, and it would be the other person’s fault!

“Get to it,” said Elyse, slapping Marc’s bare ass. “Enjoy yourselves.”

Neither Alanah nor Marc could stop themselves. They moved on each other, kissing passionately. Marc’s raging erection was pressed up against Alanah’s stomach and it was already leaking precum. It only took a moment for Marc to press Alanah to the ground, sliding his full boner into her dripping pussy.

They both let out a moan as they got what they wanted. “Fuck me,” whispered Alanah, looking at him with wide eyes. They both knew what it would mean if the other one came, but right now they were in the throes of ecstatic pleasure.

Marc was on top, pumping and thrusting his hips, feeling his penis glide into Alanah’s dripping slit—but only for a moment. Because in the next moment, she clenched and flexed her thighs, giving her a strong grip on Marc. Then she rolled, flipping them over, so that she was on top. She started to ride him, her hips undulating in a rhythmic pattern, sending Marc into a blissful trance, where all he could do was grab her hips and moan, “Alanah... Alanah.”

“Cum for me,” whispered Alanah as she worked his cock. “Let it out. Explode for me, baby.”

Marc’s eyes widened. “B-but... Elyse will...”

“I want you to cum,” said Alanah sweetly. “I want to cum for me. Please, Marc? Please shoot your load all over me?”

Her voice, her words, the feel of her body, and the smell of her sex was too much for Marc. The edging that Elyse had given him had done the damage. He couldn’t hold back anymore, his orgasm had built up to the point of no return.

“Fuck...” he moaned. “Alanah, I can’t hold on anymore!”  
“Don’t hold on, baby,” she said. “Let it all out. Cum for me.” Alanah climbed off of him, and got on her knees. “Cum on my tits, Marc. Cover me.”

Marc couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t care what happened next. All he knew was that he needed to cum harder than he had ever cum in his life. He got to his feet and started jerking, staring down at Alanah’s gorgeous face and her massive, perfectly shaped tits.

“Alanah...” he groaned.

“Do it,” said Alanah. “All over me.”

Marc knew it was coming, and there was nothing he could do about. “I’m cumming, Alanah!” he grunted. And then rope after rope of hot, sticky cum was blasting out of his cock, squirting down onto Alanah’s fat tits, tripping down onto her tight body.

Marc felt his knees go weak as the pleasure coursed through his body, and he began to feel the weight of what had just happened. Alanah had made sure that he was the one to cum—which meant she was the one that was going to receive the punishment from Elyse.

“Naughty girl,” said Elyse, stepping up onto the pedestal with James. “Why don’t you stay real close so you can watch what’s about to happen because you couldn’t keep your cum in your balls?”

Marc wanted to apologize, but knew there was no point. This was all part of the game.

James, meanwhile, was continuing to jerk off, and his grunts were getting louder and louder. Elyse was slapping his ass as he drooled around the ball-gag. Marc realized what was about to happen. 

“Get on the floor,” said Elyse, lifting Alanah by the arms. Alanah whimpered, but knew she couldn’t refuse. Elyse strapped down Alanah down to where Marc had been, then once again retrieved an item from the stage. This time, it was one of the vibrators that Marc and Alanah had bought together. Marc’s cum was still dripping off of Alanah.

James let out one loud grunt and a moan, just a second before he began to cum. The orgasm was powerful, with no less than six ropes of sperm that covered Alanah’s face, causing her to gasp and sputter as it ran down her face.

Elyse began to use the vibrator on Alanah, giving her no warning. Alanah let out a small squeak and began trying to press up against it to get more friction and pleasure. Elyse was careful enough, however, to keep it pulled back just enough so that Alanah couldn’t cum. Marc watched the frustration building as Alanah desperately tried to get relief, only to find none.

Elyse, at the same time, was pleasuring herself with her other hand, rubbing her clit and fingering herself. Marc noticed too that there was someone else approaching the now cum-soaked Alanah, someone who was going to want revenge—Meg Turney.

Alanah saw the fat-assed brunette climbing onto the pedestal and replacing James’ spot, who had climbed down to get cleaned up. Alanah began to whimper and shake as Meg lowered her round ass onto Alanah’s face. “Use your tongue,” Meg commanded.

Marc had no choice but to watch as Alanah ate out Meg’s ass. Alanah was drenched in cum and sweat and she looked as if she had almost lost her mind from horniness. Her legs were clenching and unclenching and she howled into Meg’s asshole, “I’m gonna cum!”

Elyse yanked the vibrator away just before the point of no return and Marc heard a muffled sob from under Meg’s asshole. “Please!” Alanah begged. “Just one orgasm!”

“I’ll give you an orgasm,” said Elyse. “Get off her face, Meg.”

Meg stood up and Elyse lowered herself, squatting over Alanah’s face. Elyse grunted and moaned and Marc saw as Elyse’s thighs quivered for a moment and then—Elyse squirted, orgasming hard all over Alanah.

Alanah sputtered, her face saturated with cum and fluid, her make-up running, making her look like a sex-crazed whore. She couldn’t speak—she could barely move. “P-please...” she whimpered, but Marc knew there would be no relief as Meg put her ass back on top of Alanah’s cum-covered face.

Alanah’s howls and moans would continue on for some time—without any hope of a powerful, relieving, relaxing orgasm.

\---

When they were finished with Alanah, she couldn’t even more her legs. Her thighs and legs were twitching, and her toes were curling and uncurling, completely involuntarily. She was soaked—there were several other loads of cum dripping down her body. A few men had shot their load onto tits, a few on her stomach. One had cum on her feet. There was not an inch of her body that wasn’t covered in either cum or sweat. And through it all, Elyse had not allowed Alanah to have a single orgasm. Alanah had screamed, begged, and at one point, teared up, but no mercy had been given.

Marc hadn’t been able to help himself. Watching Alanah be taken to her absolute limits had turned him on yet again, and he had started jerking off watching her body get used. When he had been about to cum, Elyse had gotten on her knees, and wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking with vigor. He had blasted his second load down her throat, while making eye-contact with Alanah, who had been trying to beg for permission to cum but hadn’t been able to form the words.

Eventually, the show was over. The party was still going on around them, but anyone interested in enjoying Alanah or watching her had moved on to other things. Elyse gestured to Marc to come up and get Alanah off the pedestal. “Why don’t you go get her cleaned up,” said Elyse. She told Marc how to get to the upstairs, where there were small rooms designed for aftercare and clean-up. “She looks like she needs it.”

Marc helped Alanah to her feet, which was much easier said than done. She could barely stand on her shaking legs, and she was unbelievably slippery from the cum and sweat. Marc led her through the main room, and anyone in his way politely stepped to the side. A few strangers gently asked if either of them needed help, but Marc declined. Everyone was being so respectful and friendly and it served as yet another reminder that even though they had just degraded Alanah and had practically driven her mad with lust, all of this was only possible due to trust.

Once he got her up the stairs and into the room, she collapsed on the neatly made, small bed that was in the corner. The room looked like a converted college dorm, small and sparse. Marc wondered what the building had been before. He laid out Alanah’s clothes on the floor but realized that she probably didn’t want to go back in them after what she had been through.

Instead, he hurried into the bathroom to find that there was both a shower and a decent sized tub. It was old, but functional, so he got the water running, making sure it was nice and hot. After there was a decent steam rising, he returned to Alanah, who was curled up in a ball, moaning quietly to herself.

He sat down next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, heedless of the cum. She let out a small squeak and rolled over, then covered her face. “Don’t look at me,” she groaned. “I’m disgusting.”

“I think you’re beautiful,” said Marc. “Not to mention fucking hot.”

“I’m filthy,” Alanah insisted.

“I love it,” said Marc.

Alanah sighed and stretched out, her legs spread. “Marc…?” she said questioningly. “Can you do something for me?”

“Of course,” said Marc. “What do you need?”

Alanah opened her bare legs a little further. “Can you make me cum?” she asked. “Please?”

Marc smiled at her. “I would love to.” He got off the bed and onto his knees, kneeling in front of her open legs. He moved his head close and watched as her toes curled in anticipation. Then, slowly, gently, and lovingly, he began to lick at her pussy, taking care to go as softly as he could at first, giving her the stimulation she so badly needed.

“Oh, Marc,” she breathed, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. “Just like that. Yes.”

It didn’t take long. She was already dripping from the ceaseless vibration she had gotten from the sybian. Only about two minutes of working her with tongue, and her hands started to grab at his back, scratching him hard with her nails.

“Marc! Fuck! I’m gonna… Oh god, Marc! I’m _cumming_!” Alanah howled as the pent-up orgasm tore through her body, sending her legs into convulsions. “Fuck! Oh god, MARC!”

When she stopped shaking, she utterly collapsed, letting out a loud contented sigh and murmuring something that Marc didn’t hear at first. “What?” he asked.

“…thank you for doing this with me,” she said.

“No one else I’d do it with,” Marc answered.

He got on the bed with her and held her from behind, ignoring the cum and sweat that covered her body. He cuddled her for a little before she turned and gave him a kiss and said, “Can you help me to the bath?”

Marc helped her to the bathroom and gave her a hand, getting her into the warm water. He watched as the steam and the heat worked their wonders on her, as her muscles unclenched and her back loosened. She sighed and slipped a little lower down, the water coming up to her chin.

“Come in,” she said, after a moment.

“I can’t,” he laughed. “There’s no room! We’ll make a mess.”

Alanah smiled sleepily. “They already made a mess of me. They can clean up one bathroom floor.”

Marc relented. Her body was too gorgeous and her smile was too perfect to deny. He slid out of his tight clothes and into the warm water, splashing plenty of it onto the floor. She pulled him into her embrace, spilling even more water while doing so.

He laughed and kissed her, then reached for a washcloth. “Let me,” he said. Alanah didn’t argue as Marc began to gently wash her body, starting with her back, moving to her front, and all the way down to her ass, legs, and feet.

“Thank you,” she said, as he was finishing. Alanah closed her eyes with bliss.

Marc didn’t respond. He just quietly watched her smile and thought about how wild, how wonderful, how perfect the night had been.

\---

Marc and Alanah didn’t rejoin the party. They found some water in the mini-fridge and curled up together on the bed, talking quietly and cuddling until there was a knock on their door, a couple of hours later.

Marc, who had put on a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats that he had found in a drawer, opened the door to find Elyse and James standing there. Both of them were also now dressed in casual clothing, and they both looked exhausted. “How are my lovers?” asked Elyse, without a hint of malic or antagonism. She smiled at Marc, and it was a genuine caring smile.

“Perfect,” said Marc, looking back at Alanah, who was wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of loose-fitting shorts that she had packed, just in case. “Are you guys ready to leave?”

They were, as the party was just beginning to wrap up. When the four of them piled in the Uber that would take them back to their respective apartments, the atmosphere was one of friendship and comradery. They felt good. They felt accomplished.

Marc realized a little too late that his car was still at the Willems’ place, but Elyse assured him that she would keep it safe. James raised an eyebrow and said, “Yeah, _after_ I take it drifting through San Francisco.”

When Marc and Alanah got back to Alanah’s apartment, they were both too exhausted to do anything other than crawl in bed together. Alanah pulled off every scrap of clothing and collapsed, sprawled out. She was barely conscious by the time Marc slid into bed, naked as well.

“Good-night,” Alanah murmured. “I really love fucking you. And fucking with you.”

Marc smiled sleepily at her. “I really love being around you,” he said. “But fucking you is pretty great too.”

It sounded like Alanah was trying to say something, but her weariness overcame her before the words made it out of her mouth. Soon, the only sound that could be heard was the quiet breathing of the two lovers, returned from a night that they would never be able to forget, for as long as they lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter of anything I have ever written. I may take some time off after writing this, but rest assured, the story WILL continue.
> 
> Please as always remember this story is entirely fictional. None of it is real and it is all for entertainment only.
> 
> Please support Funhaus and Alanah as they go through these tough times.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please don't hesitate to comment, message me, or contact me at hotlink907@gmail.com or on Twitter @hotlink907


	6. The Morning After

_ 2018. _

Marc and Alanah didn’t wake up until late afternoon the day after the party. Both of them were so mentally and physically exhausted that they simply could not bring themselves to get up out of bed. Instead, they spent most of the morning drifting in and out of sleep, holding each other, spooning, and cuddling.

Several times throughout the night, Marc could feel himself getting a gentle erection. It was impossible to avoid—his cock was pressed right between Alanah’s buttcheeks, and there was nothing he could do to avoid the arousal. A few times, Alanah seemed to sense it, snuggling back into him, grinding him just the slightest bit, just enough to give him a small moment of pleasure.

When they finally did get up, it was with great reluctance.

“Don’t wanna,” said Alanah, grumbling and rolling over, pulling herself into him. “Don’t make me.”

To be fair, Marc didn’t want to get up either. The bed was warm and so was Alanah, and staying there all day felt like a very good idea. But then he remembered that they had a lot to talk about today, things that were weighing on his mind. So instead of giving in to the bliss of the bed, he managed to rouse Alanah and get both of them out from under the covers.

Alanah sat up, completely nude, and hugged her knees. “Why are you so mean?” she mumbled.

He hugged from behind. “You want anything?”

“I can get it,” she said, stretching and standing up. She looked down and seemed to notice for the first time that she was nude. “Enjoying the show?” she asked, turning around and smiling before finding an oversized t-shirt and slipping it on.

Marc slid into the sweatpants and shirt from last night and followed Alanah out of the bedroom. Her first stop was the kitchen, where she immediately put coffee on. She didn’t even need to ask Marc—it was pretty obvious that he needed a caffeine pick-me-up.

After they had their mugs of coffee and a light breakfast ready, they sat down at Alanah’s small table and looked at each other. There was so much in the look they gave each other that they both started laughing.

“That was completely insane!” said Alanah when she could finally manage to speak. “That was some of the craziest shit. Did you think that was going to happen?”

“No,” said Marc. “But I’m really glad we did it.”

“Me too,” said Alanah. “I mean it was hot as fuck… but it just made me feel good. About myself. About…” And her voice trailed off. She looked almost embarrassed.

“About what?” asked Marc.

“About us,” she said quietly. “Last night, when we were just laying there after it was all over, I couldn’t help but think about how right it all felt. Even when it felt really wrong.”

“Like when James was shooting his load all over you?” Marc couldn’t help but point that out.

Alanah blushed. “Oh fuck. How am I supposed to go into work on Monday?”

Marc tried to reassure her. “Alanah, they’ve been doing that for a couple of years. And there were other co-workers there too. It hasn’t been weird between them, so it won’t be weird for you.”

“I’m just so fucking awkward,” Alanah said hopelessly. “I’m going to fuck it all up.”

“They won’t let you,” insisted Marc. “You’ll see. I mean, you know them better than I do, but they seem like good, level-headed people.”

Alanah relented, but she still looked a little stressed about the thought of it.

“Speaking of us,” said Marc, before pausing to gather his thoughts. He looked at Alanah, who was sitting curled up on her chair, one knee raised, her foot resting on the seat. She wasn’t wearing anything besides a tiny pair of panties and a far-too-big shirt. Her hair was a mess, and her make-up was gone, having been removed last night in the bath.

She looked like an angel.

When he realized that he had never finished his sentence and that she was still waiting for him to do so, he smiled wryly and continued. “I know we talked about this a little. And I know we’re both still working through some shit. But I know that after last night, I want to work that shit out with you. I think… what I think I’m saying is, I want you to be my girlfriend.”

The words were out there now. They had skirted around the issue for some time, but Marc felt like they had reached a point where it made sense to talk about it. They had an obviously strong connection and a deep trust for each other. Marc loved being around her and he was pretty sure she felt the same. He felt comfortable. He felt safe.

Alanah blinked her big, beautiful eyes. Not because she was surprised, it seemed, but because for a brief moment, she was overwhelmed. “Sorry,” she said, wiping her eyes. “Just… last night was a lot. But… you’re right. I was thinking the same thing. I think… yeah. Yeah, let’s be a thing.”

It was simple, and Marc knew it was stupid. They were both adults, and conversations like this weren’t supposed to be that big of a deal when you were an adult. Even so, it still felt like a big deal to him. He realized that he was smiling like an idiot and that Alanah was looking at him humorously.

“I can’t believe you just asked me out when I look like this,” she said, shaking her head. “I am a _mess_.”

“I don’t even have spare clothes,” said Marc laughing. “There’s no judgment here.”

It was that simple—that was one of the things that he liked about her so much. She didn’t make things a big deal.

“Can you believe last night?” Alanah asked, her tone full of disbelief. “I mean, I never thought I’d even _see_ anything like that, let alone be part of it.”

“That was crazy,” said Marc. “But you know what? I loved it. I’ve always heard people say that doing that sort of thing makes you feel free, but I never totally understood what they meant by that. I think I get it now, though.”

“Find out anything interesting?” asked Alanah with a twinkle in her eye. She pulled both legs up onto the chair, making herself into a ball.

“I really like watching you beg,” he said, grinning.

Alanah’s face went a little red. “Hey, you were doing it too!”

Marc shook his head in mock disappointment. “I would have been doing it for a lot longer if you hadn’t told me to cum on you!”

“You weren’t complaining when you were covering me,” said Alanah. “At least, not that I remember.”

Marc laughed. “I guess that’s true, isn’t it?”

Alanah smiled, but this smile didn’t have any teasing or maliciousness. It was a kind, soft smile. “You were really sweet,” she said. “When it was all over. It was really nice. Just holding you. It made the intensity of everything else matter so much more.”

“That was all I wanted to do,” said Marc. “By the time it was over, the only thing I could think to do was hold you and take care of you.”

“When do I get to take care of you?” asked Alanah.

Marc shrugged. “I wasn’t the one who needed it. I’m sure there will be a time when I do, though. That’ll be your chance.”

“I’m counting on it,” said Alanah.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, just enjoying their coffee and the afternoon. Alanah was still exhausted from last night—she figured it was her CFS acting up again, something that she had expected to happen. She apologized, but Marc didn’t mind. He was still wiped out too, and knew that tomorrow he was going to have to get a lot of work done. He asked her if she wanted him to head back to the Willems’ to pick up his car, but she said she’d rather he spent the day with her—which made his heart soar. That was exactly what he had hoped she was going to say.

The thing was, most of their time together so far had been either in small groups or had been spent doing ridiculous, over the top things, like going to parties or engaging in massive orgies involving countless people. He wanted to see what it would be like for the two of them to spend a quiet day together.

“You want to watch something?” Alanah said, after they had finished their drinks.

“Sure, what do you have?” Marc asked as they made their way to the living. Marc was doing his best to keep his eyes off Alanah’s exposed thighs—the t-shirt did not quite reach down far enough to cover everything up.

Alanah snorted. “What don’t I have? Here, let me see if I can find something good.”

Marc watched appreciatively as Alanah bent over by the small cabinet near the television. Her asscheeks were on full display as she looked through the cabinet.

“Physical media?” asked Mard.

Alanah turned around and gave a sheepish grin. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Who still has actual discs? I just buy my favorites. It’s a collector’s thing.”

Marc raised his hands. “Hey, I’m the same way, I totally get it.”

“Ah!” Alanah excitedly pulled something out of the cabinet and turned to face him, now on her knees. “Okay, so this is a weird one, but it was one of my favorite movies from last year and I think you’ll like it.”

“Yeah?” asked Marc. “What is it?”

Alanah showed him the cover of the DVD case, which was bright red and had a large, dark monster on it. “Shin Godzilla!” she said brightly. “It was sort of like Japan’s Godzilla reboot, I guess. Fucking weird Godzilla design, but seriously _so_ good.”

Marc couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. She was just so happy about it. How could he say no? “Let’s give it a shot!” he said.

“I won’t be offended if you don’t like it,” she reassured him, as she placed the DVD in the player.

Marc shrugged. “What’s not to like?”

“That’s the spirit!”

\---

Marc liked the movie far more than he had expected to. Part of his enjoyment came from the fact that Alanah was a relentless cuddler and couldn’t keep her hands off him the whole time. Normally that bothered him a little—sometimes he just wanted to watch a movie, you know? But she seemed to be the same way and watching a movie with her was… fun. She got into it, gasping at the right moments, laughing at the right (and wrong) times, and just generally enjoying herself. It was just so charming, and it made him appreciate the experience even more.

“What did you think?” she asked him when it was over. “C’mon, give me that detailed breakdown.”

“I think I need to watch more Godzilla movies,” Marc said. “No, seriously. I really liked it, and maybe I’m just a dumb American, but that wasn’t what I expected at all.”

“You _are_ a dumb American,” said Alanah. “But you’re my dumb American. We can work on that.”

It was time for him to go. He wasn’t happy about it, but the day was slipping away, and he still needed to get his car and get some work done at his place. Alanah walked him to the door, then reached up and pulled him into a gentle kiss. When they separated, they were both smiling like fools.

“I’m really glad you spilled that drink,” said Marc. “Like, really glad.”

“I guess being clumsy can have some advantages,” said Alanah. “Be safe. I’ll see you soon!”

Marc couldn’t wait for the next time.

When he got to the Willems’, he didn’t expect to see either of them, but when he got there, he saw that James had apparently just finished walking Benson, their dog. James gave a friendly wave as Marc walked up to the apartment.

“Hey, man. I wondered when you were going to get here. Guess you had a good time last night, huh?” James’ eyes were mischievous.

And then Marc had an idea. “Yeah, actually. Probably one of the best nights of my life. But I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk.”

The twinkle vanished from James’ blue eyes and he looked concerned. “Yeah, of course. Are you okay? Is Alanah okay? I know it can be a bit much—” He cut himself off, looking at Benson. “You know what, let me get the big guy inside and then we can talk, yeah? Unless you want to come in.”

Marc shook his head. “Rather enjoy the weather before I’m stuck inside working for the rest of the day.”

James nodded. “You got it.”

Marc waited on the sidewalk, thinking about what he was going to say. How he was going to word it. James was a reasonable guy, and he would surely understand. Even so, the idea that Marc had would require… tact.

James came back out of the front door with two bottles of water. “I thought you might want something,” he said, handing one to Marc. “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s just Alanah,” said Marc. He didn’t want to make a big deal of it, but it was something that he wanted to bring up. “She was just a little nervous that things were going to be weird between you guys. I told her that wouldn’t happen, but I just thought I’d mention it.”

James nodded, taking a drink from his water bottle. “Yeah. I mean, that’s only natural. She doesn’t have to worry though. Elyse and I know how it is. We’ve done this with other people before, but it doesn’t have to change anything. I’m glad you told me though—I’ll let Elyse know to be extra discreet. Even more than she usually is.”

“Thanks,” said Marc. “She’s just in a really good place right now and I’d... hate to see that get messed up, you know?”

James looked thoughtful. “I’ve noticed that. I mean, I don’t know how much she told you about before you two met, but she was going through a little bit of a tough time.”

“I know a little,” said Marc. “But she hasn’t said much.” He didn’t want to pry, but it was something that he wanted to know more about.

James put his hands up. “I figured. She’ll talk about it when she’s ready, but you know how break-ups can be, I’m sure. And she had been in that relationship for... whew. A long time. It can really mess with your head.”

Marc knew what that felt like. It sounded like Alanah’s relationship had been relatively healthy, but even so, that was still a huge change to have. And there was something that he figured he should tell James sooner, rather than later. “We made it official this morning,” he blurted out. “I asked her and... she said yes. Thought you’d want to know.”

James gave him a thumbs-up and smiled. “I had a feeling that would be happening. Just be good to her,” he said. “She can take care of herself. She doesn’t need anyone. She might want to be around you, she might love being around you, but if you give her a reason, she’ll be gone. I’d hate to see you get hurt.” His tone indicated that he was joking—but not entirely. There was some truth to what James was saying.

“I know. And I like that about her,” said Marc. “She’s never going to let someone push her around.”

James nodded. “At least you know that much. Hey, stay in touch. I’d love to see you around the office again!”

Marc felt the same way. He appreciated James’ words. The man was realistic and blunt, but without being rude. He was able to tell it like it was, without going too far. It was a skill that not many people had, Marc realized. He once again considered how lucky he was for ending up in this position. Sometimes, things just worked out.

\---

Marc found it hard to concentrate during the week. He was still doing his usual work output—creating videos about a wide variety of topics, some of which were actually popular—but for the most part, he couldn’t get his mind off Alanah. They texted all day now, even while they were working. It was funny. Despite living in the same city, not that far away from each other, it could still feel like worlds away just because of how busy they both were.

Really, though, it wasn’t his schedule that was so wild. It was Alanah’s. Of course, he didn’t hold it against her—her work was so important to her, and even though sometimes he wondered if it was good for her overall health, he would never have dreamed of getting in the way. It was just clear to him that for her, what mattered the most was her job. Or jobs. She had spent a long time working up to where she was and had no interest in backing down from it. Marc admired that about her. The more he learned about her, the more impressed he was. She seemed to be able to do _everything_. He joked to her at one point that he was sure she must be living on some alternate plane where she received extra hours in each day. She assured him that wasn’t true—for her, at least. Jacob from Funhaus was the one who got the extra time.

At Alanah’s prompting, he had decided to start streaming some more, as well. It was one of his favorite things about their growing relationship—not only did they share interests, they shared _passions_. They shared careers. Shared interests were important, sure, but there was so much more to a good relationship than just interests. She understood him, why he did things. And he understood her as well.

He appreciated the drive to do more. Sometimes he felt like he was doing the bare minimum, that he wasn’t progressing much in his professional life. Alanah was the complete opposite of that. She was constantly pushing for more. Watching her, and even just knowing what she had done in the past was solid motivation for Marc.

He knew that at some point soon, they were going to have to discuss their pasts, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was still dealing with the fallout of his previous relationship, something that had left him a bad place mentally. For the past few weeks, he had done a good job of keeping it wrapped up, but in the sake of honesty, he knew it was something they would have to talk about.

Strangely, Marc found himself almost looking forward to it. He wanted to be able to open himself to Alanah, to let her into his life, just like the way he wanted to be let into hers.

She had admitted to him a few times that meeting him had brought her out of her shell. She had been spending a lot of time on her own, by herself, sitting in her apartment. Not feeling sorry for herself, but just feeling... down. And yeah, that was part of the healing process. That was part of moving on. But to be able to move on, you had to actually... move.

_hey baby_

His phone buzzed with a text from her. He looked down at it and smiled. She was such a doting person—it was one of the first thing she had noticed about her. She paid attention to the people in her life. She gave a damn about them.

_What’s the plan for this weekend?_ he asked her, not even caring what her answer was going to be.

_how about a corn maze or some shit like that? i know it’s basic af but it’s fall and i want to get out there!!_

Marc couldn’t help but laugh. Yeah, it was pretty basic, but Alanah was nothing if not self-aware. _Sounds good to me! You want to invite anyone else? Or just us?_

She texted him back a nervous emoji. _well how about i see how work goes for the rest of this week. if it isn’t weird we can ask some people yeah?_

Marc didn’t want to tell her that he had talked to James about that topic, so he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just told her that would be great. Whatever made her comfortable was his honest answer on the matter.

His phone pinged again and this time he saw that it wasn’t just a text, there was a picture attached to it. He wondered what it could possibly be, and assumed she had probably found something cool that was work related or maybe she had gotten a package. She seemed to constantly be finding new Batman statues to buy—even he didn’t know how she managed to do that one.

When he opened up the picture, he felt his heart thump in his chest and a throbbing in his crotch. It was a picture of her in a mirror, presumably the work bathroom. Her face was gorgeously made up, as always. She claimed that she didn’t wear make-up on most days to the office, which blew his mind, because she always looked perfect. But after his eyes took in her face for a moment, his gaze was drawn down to her chest. She had lifted up her shirt, exposing her massive tits to the camera. His phone vibrated again for him to see a kissing emoji and a message that read: _just to give you something to look forward to!_

Marc (and his cock) appreciated the gesture, but it wasn’t necessary. He already had enough to look forward to, just being with her. He would be counting the hours until they were able to be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slower chapter after the craziness of the last one. I'm thinking about attaching a song to each chapter that sort of fits the vibe, if people are interested. Thank you for reading and please support Funhaus and Alanah!  
> Also Alanah posted a video on her channel recently where she was drinking and ranking her top 5 games from this generation and drunk Alanah is adorable :3


	7. The Conversation

_ 2018. _

Marc didn’t like to consider himself one of those people who lived for the weekend, but ever since he had started dating Alanah, that was what he found himself turning into. It was mostly because of their jobs and schedules. Alanah was always incredibly busy, and Marc, since he mostly worked alone, had to spend a lot of time creating the content that kept his channel running.

That was why when Friday came and Alanah texted him to say that she was out of work, he felt his heart soar and his stomach fill with butterflies. They were still in the early stages of their relationship, which explained a lot of the excitement that he felt, but still, he attributed a good portion of it to the way she made him feel. To the way they felt together.

The weather was getting cooler. In Los Angeles, Fall still came, even if it wasn’t quite the same as other parts of the country. And tonight, Marc was determined to enjoy the evening with Alanah.

They hadn’t talked too much that week—Alanah had been facing down a mountain of crunch that had sucked up a good portion of her time. When they had managed to grab a few minutes for a conversation, she had been exhausted. Marc understood completely—it wasn’t her fault, after all. In fact, he didn’t think much about it. They were both adults, and they both had busy lives. There were going to be days and even weeks when they didn’t get to talk much. That’s just how things were.

But when he met Alanah at the corn maze she had wanted to visit, he could tell something was off. It was strange. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but there was something about her demeanor that was throwing him off and making him feel slightly uncomfortable. It wasn’t the way she was talking to him; it wasn’t even necessarily the way she was acting. All he knew was that something was wrong.

“I didn’t even know this place was here,” Marc said, as they approached the entrance. They both had a cup of cider in their hands to brace them against the cool air.

“Yeah,” said Alanah, the evening breeze tossing her silver hair around her head. “I didn’t either, but my friends told me it was dope. If you’re into this sort of thing. Which I very much am.”

She gave him a smile then, and Marc saw that there was something missing in the smile. Some spark that had been there the last time they had been together was… no longer there. Marc felt his heart sink a little. He wondered if she had changed her mind about being in a relationship with him. He couldn’t imagine why should do such a thing, but it would have been her prerogative, of course.

He cleared his thoughts as they entered the maze. He didn’t need to be worrying about this right now. It had been a long week and he wanted to enjoy himself.

But as they began to walk through the maze, which was decorated with a plethora of fall paraphernalia. Alanah seemed pleased by the sights and sounds, and they talked a little about what they had been working on, but still, something didn’t feel right.

Eventually, they came to a small clearing in the corn maze. They had been walking for a bit and their cider had almost run dry, so Marc decided to steer them to a small bale of hay that was the perfect size for a makeshift bench. He took her hand and walked to it. She followed without question. It was almost like she knew what he wanted to ask.

They sat down on the hay and Alanah let out a contented sigh. The weather was gentle and perfect for the time of year and it had been a relaxing evening. Even so...

Marc forced himself to speak. It wasn’t a conversation that he wanted to have, and it wasn’t something that he wanted to talk about when they were seeing each other for the first time after a long week, but it needed to be done.

“I’m just going to sit here,” said Marc. “And if you want to talk about what’s on your mind, that’s cool. If you don’t, that’s cool too. But I just want you to know that if you ever want to tell me anything, just to talk about it and get it out in the air, you can. Always. And I don’t have to say anything, either. I can just sit here. That’s good enough for me.”

Alanah looked at him. He squeezed her hand.

“It’s nothing,” she said. But her voice broke on the last word and she looked away. Before she had turned away from him, Marc could tell that her eyes had begun to well up.

“Okay,” he said, and his voice was calm. If she didn’t want to talk to him, then there was nothing that he could do about it. “Let’s just sit here for a little then. It’s quiet.”

It really was quiet. It was strangely quiet, even. The moment almost didn’t feel real. There should have been a crowd of people moving through the maze, their voices carrying over the corn and ringing out in the evening air. But there was nothing. Just the peaceful sound of the wind and...

Alanah’s shoulders were shaking and when Marc looked at her a little closer, he saw that she was crying. She wouldn’t look at him, and he understood why. He would have done the same thing.

“I’m going to tell you a story,” said Marc. “If you want me to stop, just tell me. Is that okay?”

Alanah nodded and wiped her eyes.

“There was this guy,” Marc started. “He was pretty typical. He wasn’t perfect and he wasn’t the best person to ever live, but he was alright. He did his best. He had a bad habit though. He fell in love really easily and it was always with the wrong person. And then he would just get hurt, over and over.”

There were still tears running down Alanah’s face silently, leaving twin tracks down her cheeks.

“Eventually, he had enough. And he told himself, no more. There had been so much pain, so much sadness, and he was tired of it. Some of it had been his fault, there was no denying it. But a lot of it had happened from bad decisions. Sometimes ones made by other people.”

Marc found it getting hard to speak, just a little. He felt a painful lump in his throat and he was afraid that _he_ might be the one to start crying next. Not that there would be anything wrong with that. It just wasn’t what he was going for at the moment.

“And then it happened one more time. He fell hard for someone, and he thought that this was it, this was the one. Things moved fast—so fast that he missed all the warning signs until it was too late.”

Marc felt the lump in his throat transform into a sharp burning. His voice choked, but he continued on. “And then he was caught up in a tornado of hurt, and before long, he started to believe that he deserved to be treated like that. That… she was right, and that it had been _his_ fault, over and over, every time. Eventually, he managed to walk away, but by that time, things had added up.”

Marc met Alanah’s eyes and he saw pure empathy and kindness in them, and he knew that this was something worth fighting for. This was something different.

“And then I met you,” said Marc. “I connected with you on such a different level. I feel safe with you. And I haven’t felt safe like that in a long time. You gave me something I didn’t know I would ever find again. You gave me something I wasn’t even looking for. So whatever you’re feeling, whatever doubt you’re feeling, I understand. But you’re safe with me. You can talk about it. You can keep it to yourself. That’s all okay. But this is worth it. We’re worth it.”

Alanah leaned down onto his shoulder and was silent for a long time. Marc didn’t blame her. That was a lot to take in, and he had no doubt that she needed to process things. Hell, _he_ needed to process things. He only hoped that it hadn’t been too much at once. The last thing he wanted to do was freak her out and drive her away.

As the minutes ticked away, finally she said something.

“I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize—”

Alanah shook her head. “No, but someone does. Because you should never have been treated like that.”

Marc almost protested again, but then he understood what she was saying. And so the only thing he said was, “Thank you.”

Alanah sighed. “I just… I gave everything to my last relationship. And then when it went away, I felt like I had nothing left. And sometimes I feel like I’m taking advantage of you. Like I’m making you my crutch for moving on.” She looked at him with sad eyes. “I don’t want that to be true. I want to be with you. I’ve been so happy. I just… I can’t tell if it’s the right thing to do.”

Marc wanted to protest and tell her that she was wrong, because the way she was talking was scaring him. Instead, he said nothing. It wasn’t something that he could decide for them, even if he wished he could. This was something that she was going to need to come to terms with on her own. He could only tell her how he felt. The rest was up to her.

“Whatever you feel, whatever you think, I want you to know that I’ve been happy too,” said Marc. “And I think this is real. I know for me, this is as real as it’s ever been. And if you need some time to figure things out, that’s okay.”

Marc put his arm around her and pulled her close, feeling her warmth contrasted with the fall air.

“Can we just have a good time tonight?” Alanah asked. “I’m sorry I made everything all weird.”

Now Marc interjected. “Hey! No, you didn’t. It was something we needed to talk about. And I’m glad we did. We’ll work it out.” He stood up from where they were seated and offered her his hand. “Want to get lost in here with me?”

Alanah grinned and the sadness evaporated from her face. “I would love to.”

\---

The rest of the evening passed in peace. The two of them were a little quieter than usual, but that was okay. Marc felt like that was exactly what the two of them needed right now—just some time to be alone together. It got dark quickly, but the maze was illuminated by strings of hanging bulbs that added a festive, cozy orange glow to everything.

When they finished the maze, they were walking arm in arm, pressed closely against each other, their cheeks red from the cold. “Thank you for that,” Marc said as they made their way out of the maze. “Never would have even known about it.”

“And I’m not even from this country!” Alanah laughed. “You’re a bad American.”

“Well, if it led me to you, then I’m okay with that,” Marc said with a grin. “Anywhere you want to go now?”

Alanah bit her lip a little sheepishly. “Well, uh, I’m kinda feeling a little worn out…”

Marc didn’t push the issue, especially after learning about her CFS. “No problem,” he said. “You’ve been working hard.”

Alanah grimaced. “I’m always working hard. Which reminds me…” Her voice trailed off and Marc looked at her questioningly. “Never mind,” she said hurriedly. “I’ll tell you later, okay?”

Marc shrugged. “Sure. You want to head back to your place?”

“I think so,” said Alanah. “I can make us drinks if you want?”

Marc smiled at her. “That sounds great.”

They spent the drive back flipping through songs on both of their Spotify playlists, trying to find the perfect instrumental to act as a backdrop to the night sky of LA. In the end, there was no consensus, so the two of them promised to try again some other time, certain that the song was out there somewhere.

They were still laughing about it as Alanah unlocked the door.

Once back inside, Alanah disappeared into her room for a few moments, just to change into something more comfortable. That happened to be an oversized t-shirt and… that was it. It wasn’t clear if there were panties on underneath. Marc found himself hoping there weren’t any, but then reminded himself that she was feeling worn out and that this wasn’t the time.

“Stay the night?” she asked him as she padded out to the small kitchen on bare feet.

“Sure,” said Marc. “I keep a small overnight bag in my car.”

“Part of living in LA,” Alanah said with a smirk. “Fuck driving around more than you have to. Jesus.” She started rummaging through cabinets. “What kinda drink you want?”

“Surprise me,” Marc said, settling himself down on the couch.

While it was true that her place wasn’t very large, it felt cozy and she had done such a good job of filling it out and making it feel like it was lived in. It didn’t feel like an apartment—it felt like a home. He was impressed. It could be surprisingly difficult to achieve something like that in this city, and she had done admirably.

He could hear her singing to herself out in the kitchen, quietly, but loud enough for him to make out that it was some pop punk song from the early 2000’s. He didn’t say anything so as to not interrupt her. She had a pretty singing voice and he wondered if she had ever done it professionally or in front of a crowd. He doubted it. She seemed more comfortable behind a DJ deck. It wouldn’t have surprised him though—she was the type of person to put in the time and work to achieve her goals, even if it meant an exhaustive amount of energy.

Alanah reentered the room with a little bit of a bounce to her step. “Scotch and soda,” she said. “I heard it’s good before bed.” She offered him the drink which he accepted gratefully. “God, I am such a fucking Snorlax,” she laughed, sitting down next to him, tucking her legs beneath her. “It’s a miracle I get anything done.”

“Yeah,” said Marc, tasting his drink, which was remarkably well made. “And you manage to get more done than most people.”

Alanah shrugged. “Dedication. And loving my job, I guess.”

The two cozied up against each other, and Marc saw Alanah’s shirt ride up just far enough to reveal that if she had any panties on at all, she was wearing a thong. He had to redirect his train of thought from her shapely ass, which was matched only by generous, yet firm breasts.

Alanah let out a sigh of comfort as she leaned her weight onto him and sipped her drink. “Sorry if I fall asleep on you. It’s been a week.”

Marc smiled lightly at her. “You want me to carry you to bed?”

Alanah stretched and yawned. “Maybe. Want to put something on the tv?”

She tossed the remote to Marc, who started scrolling through Netflix, shooting mock judgmental glances at her when certain things would pop up as recommended. She sleepily flipped him off until he settled on a quiet looking animated movie in French.

“You’re a dork,” she said, angling herself so that she could lay her head in his lap. It gave him a view down her t-shirt and of her long, toned legs. “But that’s why I like you.”

He gently began to massage her scalp and run his hands through her impossibly perfect silver hair. It was one of the most striking things about her, and he still didn’t understand how she not only got it to look such a fantastic color, but also kept it healthy.

“… gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that,” she murmured, turning her head toward him, but not opening up her eyes.

“That’s okay,” he said. “Just relax.”

“’kay,” she said quietly. It would only take a few more minutes until her breathing visibly slowed and she drifted off into sleep.

Marc let her sleep undisturbed for a few minutes, his attention split between the movie that was still playing on the television and the beautiful woman on his lap. Not for the first time, he thought about how lucky he was to have ended up here, and how easy it would have been for things to go a different way. True, both he and Alanah had their own demons to work out, but at least for the time being, that was a battle they were facing together.

After a few minutes though, it became apparent that Alanah wasn’t going to be waking up any time soon, so Marc figured it would probably be best to get her in bed. He slowly shifted her head off of his lap (ignoring the warmth in his crotch as he did so), and rose to his feet, bending down to pick her up with both arms, her body pressed tightly into his. He supported her back with one hand while he cradled her legs with the other, getting a firm grip on her.

In the process of picking her up, he confirmed that she in fact was not wearing any panties. He felt his face grow a little warm and once more cleared the thought away. She was already asleep and all she wanted was rest.

The trip to the bedroom didn’t take long, given the size of the apartment. Marc gently laid Alanah onto the bed, which fortunately already had the sheets pulled back. He moved to the other side of the bed to pull the blankets up over her but was stopped by a gentle touch on his arm. Alanah had woken up, if only momentarily, and was looking at him with heavily lidded eyes.

“Marc…” she quietly, and her voice was husky from sleep.

“Shh,” he said. “Go back to sleep. I’ll join you in just a second—”

Alanah rolled over onto her back. Her shirt had ridden up far, leaving her bare ass exposed to Marc. He couldn’t stop his eyes from being drawn to its perfect roundness.

“See something you like?” she asked, playfully, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Then, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, her cheeks spreading just enough to reveal her pussy and her asshole, and Marc found himself transfixed.

She looked up at him, her eyes mischievous. “Can you do something for me?”

Marc swallowed hard, finding himself unable to speak.

“I think that’s a yes,” Alanah whispered.   
Marc nodded dumbly.

“I want your tongue,” Alanah said, and her voice slipped into a low moan on the last word. “I want to cum.”

Marc didn’t need any further prompting. His clothes were off faster than he thought possible, and only a moment later, he was behind Alanah, his face pressed into her, his tongue exploring her pussy while he received a close-up view of her gorgeous ass.

He was surprised at how wet she already was, and how mouthwateringly good she tasted. He could hear her beginning to moan, and he saw her asshole pucker and tighten. He pressed his mouth closer onto her and heard her let out a louder whimper.

“Please, yes!” she said, her voice muffled by the bed that she was face down in. A few moments more and she pulled herself forward and rolled over, spreading her legs and exposing herself entirely to Marc. Her face and chest were flushed and he could see her thigh muscles already tightening as Marc leaned back, slowly swirling his tongue around her clit.

“Oh, God, yes,” she moaned, her hand finding his head and pushing him slightly closer into her.

He found himself becoming harder and harder, until his cock was like iron, standing straight up. And then, surprisingly, he let out a moan, straight into Alanah’s pussy. He couldn’t help himself—she was so delicious, and her body was so perfect under his hands. The vibrations from the moan coursed through Alanah’s body, causing her other hand to grip hard into Marc’s back, leaving scratch marks.

“God, Marc!”

Her thighs were tightening close to his head. She smelled like lust and sex, and she was only getting wetter. He ran his hands up her legs, feeling her shiver under his fingers. As she let out another moan, he began to focus his tongue in a steady pattern, tracing circles onto her clit with a gentle pressure.

Alanah’s back began to arch. “Oh fuck, Marc, I think—!”

He didn’t slow down, keeping his pace exactly the same. Alanah’s nails scored marks down his back as she cried out, “Marc! I’m gonna cum!”

It only took a few seconds longer before Alanah’s legs started to shake as she let out one more loud cry. Then she collapsed back onto the bed, panting hard, her pussy dripping out onto the sheets.

“Holy f-fuck…” she stuttered. “Come here.”

Marc did as she asked, crawling next to her, his erect cock brushing against her skin as he moved. She reached down to grasp it, and her soft skin felt _so_ good, but—

Marc gently took her hand off of his member and smiled at Alanah. “You need some rest,” he said, feeling the aching throb in his crotch increase. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“But…” Alanah pouted and looked at him.

“Tomorrow,” Marc said. “If you’re feeling up to it.”

“I’m not tired!” protested Alanah, but her last word was drowned out by a colossal yawn.

Marc grinned at her. “Sure.” He gave Alanah a gentle push, moving her onto her side. Then he wrapped his arms around her, spooning her from behind, feeling her warmth and softness. His erect cock pushed into the curve of her ass, only making him ache for more. But he knew he was making the right decision.

“I’m gonna get you good tomorrow,” Alanah murmured.

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Marc, as he pulled her closer.

She rubbed her bare ass into his cock for a moment, causing him to throb and squeeze her. But then she relaxed, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, warm and happy and comfortable. “I’m glad we talked today,” she whispered sleepily.

“Me too,” said Marc, finding that he meant it. They hadn’t worked everything out yet—and maybe they wouldn’t be able to for a while. But just talking about it was a start.

Marc wasn’t tired yet—the ache in his balls would likely keep him up for a little longer—but he was more than happy to just enjoy being close to Alanah, breathing her in, and feeling her skin. Her breathing began to slow again, and soon, she was asleep, her body limp and relaxed in his arms.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, despite being fully aware of the fact that she couldn’t hear him. “I’m with you.”

The future was wide open and frightening. But he felt good about taking it on with her. He didn’t know what the next step of their journey would be, but he was excited to find out. Nervous, yes. Yet it was the good kind of nervous, the kind that made him feel like he was full of butterflies, like nothing could stop him.

The future was waiting for them. He wanted to make sure they faced it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I know it's been a long time and I appreciate your patience. I participated in National Novel Writing Month this year, which really burned me out, so I took a lot of time off.
> 
> Thank you for still reading. There will definitely be more. I know this isn't typical erotica, so I appreciate anyone who is still reading.
> 
> I have plans for a second series coming soon, starring BLACKPINK, the K Pop group. It will be written in a similar style, but with... action! Keep an eye out if you are interested. I'm still in the planning stages but I am very excited.
> 
> As always, please support Funhaus and Alanah.


	8. The Show

_ 2018. _

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Marc asked Alanah for at least the third time that evening.

“Marc Barton, are you nervous?” she responded teasingly, fixing his collar and giving him a big grin.

“I mean... yeah. Is that so wrong?”

Alanah gave him a quick kiss. “No, but it is adorable.”

His nervousness stemmed from the surprise invitation that she had given him recently, something that he had not expected or seen coming in any way. Alanah, who had spent many years as a games journalist, had been once again invited to attend the Game Awards, along with most of the Funhaus cast. She was able to bring someone with her, and she had extended that offer to Marc.

Marc was nervous about this for a couple of reasons. First of all, he had never attended an event of this size before. Second of all, going with Alanah like this would make their relationship public—something that he hadn’t expected would happen for quite some time. It was odd, really. There was no debating the fact that a YouTuber, he lived a more public life than most people. Yet Alanah’s fame dwarfed his own, and once he was seen with her at an event like this, more people than ever would be looking at him.

Part of him couldn’t help but think of the negative attention that Alanah received online sometimes, sometimes just because she was a woman. He wondered if any of those people would come after him next. If they did, of course he would be able to handle it, but still. It wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

At the same time, though, he was excited for the possibilities that this could bring him. That being said, he promised himself to spend most of his time enjoying the evening and not working. There was time to work later. This was going to be a night out with his stunningly gorgeous girlfriend, surrounded by people who cared about the same things they did.

“You ready to go?” asked Alanah.

“How are we getting there?” responded Marc, as Alanah had been light on the details of the whole thing since springing it on him.

Alanah shuffled her feet a bit. “Well...” she said. “Uh, that’s already been taken care of. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” asked Marc, who was feeling more nervous about it with every passing second.

“Ah... you’ll see,” Alanah said, checking her phone. “Okay, I’m just going to go slip into my dress!”

She left the room before he could ask any other questions, leaving him standing there, wondering what in the world was going on.

Since their last emotional conversation, their relationship had continued to progress smoothly. That had come as a source of relief to him, as it seemed their trust was deepening. But... that didn’t mean Alanah wasn’t going to just suddenly spring a surprise on him, like she had just done.

Only a few minutes later, Alanah reentered the room and Marc felt his jaw involuntarily open. She was wearing a stunning black dress that hugged her figure in all the right spots, and showed off an ample amount of leg. Her cleavage was on full display and the curve of her hips and ass were accentuated by the tight, clinging fabric. “What do you think?” she asked.

He put his arms around her, pulling her tight and giving her butt a little squeeze. “I think I’m a very lucky guy and that there are going to be a lot of jealous people there,” he said.

“Yeah?” she said. “You think?”

“I guarantee it,” said Marc.

Alanah’s phone buzzed and she looked at it distractedly. “Oh! It’s here!”

“What’s here?”  
“Come on,” she said, tugging at his hand. “Don’t make them wait!”

Marc had no idea what was going on, but he followed her out front anyway to find... a black limousine, parked in front of the apartment.

“What is this?” asked Marc, stunned by the appearance of the vehicle. Of everything that might have made an appearance, that was not what he had expected. “Did you do this?”

“No,” said Alanah. “A friend did. Come on!”

They approached the limo and got in. On the inside, Marc saw three people, all of who he recognized.

“Hey, man, good to see you again,” said Troy Baker, reaching forward to shake Marc’s hand.

“Oh my God,” said Marc. “This was you?”

“I figured, why not show up in style with some of my friends?”

James and Elyse were in the limousine as well, both dressed sharply and looking stunning. Elyse’s dress showed off her toned legs and slim figure, and Marc had to keep his eyes from lingering on her a little too long.

“It’s a good thing Alanah has such rich friends,” James said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Troy laughed. “Hardly. I just didn’t want Marc to feel uncomfortable. I remember my first awards show. Felt like I was going to jump out of my skin the whole time. And someone owed me a favor, anyway.”

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Alanah said. “And you two, too.” She indicated James and Elyse. “And Elyse... wow. That dress is crazy.”

“Crazy what?” asked Elyse mischievously.

“Crazy hot,” Alanah said, her face blushing just the slightest bit red.

Troy rolled his eyes at Marc. “Glad to see you haven’t changed her too much.”

Marc laughed. “I tried my best. But I don’t think anyone could change her.”

“Good man,” said Troy.

Marc liked Troy. The man was older than they were, more experienced, and certainly more successful. But he had a way of making people feel comfortable and important. Marc admired that and hoped one day to be able to do the same thing.

“So I may have pulled a few strings to get us all seated together,” said Troy. “I’m presenting an award, but I’ll still be there with you guys for most of the night.”

Marc was touched by the thought that the actor had put into all of this. And all because he had just wanted Marc to feel comfortable at a big event. It was indicative of the type of person that Troy was, and it made Marc even more endeared to him.

When they arrived at the awards, there was a literal red carpet to walk down. Marc was still feeling the nervous butterflies, and Alanah gave his hand a squeeze as they got out of the limo. “Don’t worry,” she said humorously. “No one’s gonna be looking at you.”

“Yeah, they’re all going to be staring at you,” he joked back. But he was only half-joking. He could imagine that there were going to be quite a few people staring, given the way Alanah looked in the moment.

Alanah laughed. “Suuuure. I doubt anyone will be able to even see me over Troy’s hair.”

“I heard that!” called Troy as he stood on the red carpet and waved to the cameras.

Marc had to admit that his hair was pretty impressive.

The red carpet passed in a blur. Marc didn’t understand how people did something like this on a regular basis, but Troy looked entirely at ease. Even Alanah looked natural, smiling and waving, and greeting the journalists that she recognized.

The Willems’ looked like they were having the time of their life, as well. They were both beaming and Elyse was positively glowing. Marc envied them a little bit. They always seem so at ease, so naturally confident with themselves and each other. Maybe that was part of what made them both so attractive to him and Alanah.

The group of them had almost left the red carpet when someone asked Alanah a question that made her stop and start talking. Marc could barely hear over the sound of people and his own heartbeat, but when he realized she was introducing him, that changed very quickly.

“...is Marc Barton, but you know know him as hawkguy,” Alanah was saying.

Marc stepped up next to her and put on his most disarming smile. “I was lucky enough to have Alanah ask me to come with her tonight. It’s great to be here.”

The journalist looked at the two of them, as if deciding whether or not he was going to say something, then seemed to make up his mind and do so. “So, the big question, then... is this a date for the two of you?”

Alanah and Marc looked at each other. It was only for a fraction of a second, but there was a mountain of meaning exchanged in that glance. Alanah was asking him what he wanted to do. Marc was telling her that he trusted her. They were both asking each other and themselves if they were ready to let the whole world know about them.

It might have seemed silly to an outsider. Neither of them were anything approaching an A-list star, and the status of their relationship didn’t care nearly as much weight as others did. But for the two of them, who were each going through their own private troubles, it did matter. It mattered to them a lot.

And yet... 

They reached the same conclusion simultaneously.

“Yeah,” said Alanah. “Our friend Troy Baker helped make it a special night for both of us.”

“So you’re together?” asked the journalist. The question was intrusive and unnecessary, but it was also inevitable.

“Yeah,” said Marc, putting his arm around Alanah and smiling. It was a genuine smile and he realized that saying this out loud made him feel amazing. “We are.”

Soon they were inside the building, seated with Troy, James, and Elyse. Troy was next to Alanah and Elyse was next to Marc, with James on her other side.

“Are you excited?” Elyse asked him, looking up at him. Even seated, she was still quite a bit shorter than he was.

“Absolutely!” he said enthusiastically. Video games were a huge part of his life, so to be at this show in particular was a huge deal. For anyone who cared, this was essentially the Oscars of video games. It was the big one. Of course, awards didn’t mean everything, but it was still a great experience for someone to have.

“Don’t forget about the afterparty!” Elyse said.

“There’s an afterparty?”

“Oh, usually just a small get-together at someone’s place. Sometimes we go, so this year, we’ll take you!”

Marc went to nudge Alanah to ask what this was about, but she was deep in conversation with Troy, so he decided to let it go. She could explain later. He didn’t know anything about a party. This evening was looking like it was shaping up to be full of even more surprises.

\---

The show was absolutely incredible. Marc recognized that parts of it were definitely focused on marketing, or just to raise money for the show to even exist, but there were so many announcements and so much celebration of things that he genuinely cared about that it was impossible to keep a smile off his face the whole time.

It helped too that Alanah was just as into it as he was. They could get excited together, even going so far as to grab each other’s arms when a particularly anticipated title was announced or teased. It was simple, maybe even a little dumb, but that didn’t matter. It made them happy.

In the excitement (which included a look at Death Stranding, a game that Troy was going to be in, apparently), Marc had forgotten all about the afterparty. He was reminded when he saw Alanah talking to Troy, apparently telling him their plans.

“Yeah, I’ll drop by for a little,” he said. “I’ll leave the limo for you guys. How does that sound?”

“Woah,” said Alanah. “We can’t accept that.”  


Troy shrugged. “Except, yeah, you can. And you will. Come on, you want to show Marc a good time, right?”

“Yeah,” said Elyse from the other side, who was also apparently listening in. “Don’t we want to show Marc a good time?”

Alanah sighed. “I mean, yeah, but… Troy, for fuck’s sake, that’s a whole limo!”

“Yeah? And I have it for the whole night, but Troy’s got an early bedtime,” he joked. “Enjoy it, okay?”

People were beginning to file out, but mingling was happening. “Troy, I just wanted to thank you—”

Troy raised a hand. “Hey, man, forget it. If you want to thank me, let’s talk at the party. I had an idea for you.”

Marc promised that he could do at least that much.

\---

The afterparty wasn’t quite at someone’s place. It was at a medium sized venue near-by, that seemed to be designed for hosting things like this. Marc wasn’t surprised. There were tons of places like that in LA, and this was just another one of them. Essentially, it was a small hotel, and despite not being the biggest or the nicest, it probably still made a killing solely based on its location and proximity to places that held bigger events.

There were quite a few people there, some of whom Marc recognized. He thought he saw a handful of Alanah’s Rooster Teeth co-workers, and he wondered how many people had come into LA for the award show.

“You drinking tonight?” Marc asked Alanah. She had been doing well for awhile, but he wanted to make sure that she was keeping her energy up. He didn’t want to indulge too much without her.

“Hell yeah,” she said, wrapping her arm through his. “I’m already feeling goooood.”

Elyse and James wandered over to them in the open party area, and Elyse handed Alanah something small, that Marc couldn’t quite see.

“What’s that?” Marc asked.

“Oh, key-card,” said Elyse. “They’re letting the guests at the party use rooms while we’re here. Just if we need to freshen up or sit down for a little or something.”

That didn’t make much sense to Marc, but he shrugged, not really caring. He didn’t see why that would be necessary, but a free room was a free room, so he wasn’t going to complain about it.

“Hey,” said Troy, coming over to the group, expertly holding three glasses in hands. “For you.” He offered them to Alanah and Marc. The glasses were intricately made, with designs and patterns etched into the sides.

Alanah looked at the drink with a humorous expression. “Really, Troy? Only you would come to a party and find where they kept the good whiskey and glasses.”

Troy grinned. “Never do anything halfway, right? Here’s to you two. And the future.”

The drink in question was a whiskey that seemed far too good to be kept out at a party like this (not that the party was bad, of course. The whiskey was just that good.). Marc felt it slide down his throat and promptly start to kick his ass. It was going to be one of _those_ nights.

“So you said you had an idea for me?” asked Marc to Troy, as they continued to enjoy their drinks.

“Mm, yeah,” said Troy. “I was looking around your channel, just to see, you know? And, first of all, I love your work. I love when people can take pop culture and look beyond the glitz and glamour and appreciate it for what it’s really worth. You’ve got a good eye for the value of things.”

“Thanks,” said Marc, meaning it wholeheartedly. He valued Troy’s opinion. “That means a lot.”

Troy brushed it off. “I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true. Alanah knows what. But then I started thinking... what if you could get together with other like-minded people? Or even people who didn’t think the same things, but though the same way?”

Marc wasn’t sure what Troy was getting at. “What do you mean?”

“I mean a podcast. You’re getting bigger, man. I don’t even know if you realize it, but people care about the stuff you make. I mean, I care, and my exposure to comics is pretty old-school. The stuff you make, now is the perfect time for it. You could get real people, real creators to talk about this kind of thing.”

Alanah raised an eyebrow in mock suspicion. “Is this your sneaky way of trying to get on a podcast?”

Troy put his hands up in defense, laughing. “And so what if it is? It’s still a good idea!”

Marc had thought about it—he had done infrequent podcasts in the past before, with other YouTubers in his realm of content, sometimes for deep dives, sometimes for recaps. But a more frequent one? Truthfully, he just hadn’t been sure if anyone would have cared to listen to him talk for that long. But if Troy thought it would work... then maybe it would?  
Alanah had been on plenty of podcasts and people seemed to love listening to her talk. With enough work, he might be able to reach something like she had.

“You know, I’ll think about it,” Marc said. “And I mean that. I appreciate it.”

Troy raised his glass to Marc and Alanah. “You’re good people. Stay that way.”

Marc watched Troy walk away, going to talk to some other people, ones that were probably way too important to mix with them. “He really is something else, isn’t he?”

Alanah shook her head in admiration. “He’s just a good person. He’s an artist. Not a lot of people like him.”

“He’d probably say the same thing about you,” Marc said.

Alanah shrugged. “Aw, you stop it.”

Marc was surprised at how comfortable he felt mingling with the people at the party. There were, of course, some that he recognized (he saw Fiona Nova there, for one, but had a little bit of trouble looking her in the eye when he remembered the previous time he had seen her), but most of the guests were strangers to him.

It helped too, that he was getting a pretty decent buzz on, as well. He and Alanah were both feeling very clingy that night, and as the cloudiness in his head increased, so did the amount of time they spent with their hands on each other. Surreptitiously, for the most part, but the skin to skin contact felt good anyway.

They hadn’t seen James and Elyse in awhile, which felt a little strange to Marc. The place wasn’t that big, and the lights were beginning to go down as music started to play a little louder. It was clear that the main floor was about to turn into a dance floor.

Troy must have slipped out before the lights went down, as Marc didn’t see him anymore. He supposed that made sense, and he’d have to make a thank you call tomorrow for making the evening so memorable.

“Dance with me,” Alanah said as the room continued to darken.

Marc didn’t need much encouragement. Alanah looked incredible, from head to toe, and he couldn’t wait to get closer to her. The actual music itself didn’t matter much, as the two of them descended into their own little world. Her shoes had slipped off at some point, letting her move more freely and comfortably, and she twisted and grinded her body into his, letting him feel the warmth of her skin. She turned until her back was pressed into his front, and her ass was rubbing into his crotch.

Marc felt entirely like himself for the first time all night. No one was watching and it was just him and Alanah, together, the way they liked.

“Let’s go up to the room,” Alanah whispered, turning her head slightly to let him hear her voice. Her breath tickled his ear and he felt the hairs on his arm stand up.

“But...” He protested, not wanting to leave the dance floor, not wanting to separate himself from her in that moment.

“You won’t regret it,” she murmured, and the tone of her voice combined with the feeling of her body on his convinced him to follow her without a second thought.

She took his hand and led him off the dance floor, holding her shoes in her other hand. He went after her, his eyes fixed on her butt, which was moving back and forth in an extremely inviting way. A few moments later, they were standing in front of the hotel room door, and Alanah was fumbling with the room key.

“Let me get that,” Marc said, taking the key from her hand.

When his hand touched hers, she grabbed him, putting her arms around his neck and pushing him into the door. She kissed him, hard, and he could taste her lipstick, smell her perfume.

They pulled apart after a moment and he found himself breathing hard.

“Still think you can get the door?” she said coquettishly. She pulled the key from his hand and smoothly slotted it in, opening the door with a click.

When the door opened to reveal the room beyond, what Marc saw left his jaw open, stunned. He had expected the room to be empty, with the typical perfectly made beds and neatly placed furniture. That was _almost_ what he saw.

The room wasn’t empty though. There was one person there, stretched out on the bed, laying on her side, looking at Marc and Alanah with a hungry expression on her face.

Elyse was there. And she wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing.

Marc stopped dead, only a few feet into the room, feeling his face heating up. “Oh! Shit, this must be the wrong room—”

“It’s not the wrong room,” said Alanah softly. “Definitely not the wrong room.”

“But...”

Elyse didn’t say anything, she just raised a finger and beckoned the two of them to come closer.

“But what about James?” Marc asked, still unsure of what to do.

Elyse smiled, just the smallest bit. “James is having fun with some cosplayer in her room. I thought we could... enjoy ourselves.”

Marc glanced at Alanah and saw that her face was a little red as well.

“Come here,” said Elyse. “I know you’ve been thinking about it.”

Marc would have lied if he disagreed with her. He _had_ been thinking about it, but he had never imagined that Alanah would...

But then he remembered how their last encounter had gone and he thought about how Alanah had talked about being pansexual and realized that he should have known.

Alanah and Marc looked at each other and again, there was so much in that one look. She was asking him if he wanted this. He was asking her if she was sure. They were telling each other how much trust they had for each other, and how glad they were to be able to explore this space together.

The answer was yes. It had to be yes. He wanted it. She wanted it. They wanted each other. And by the look on Elyse’s face... she wanted them.

Marc and Alanah moved together, slowly making their way across the room. Marc felt like he was underwater. His head was swimming and all he could focus on was Elyse’s flawless skin. Her slim, tight body.

“Let me see you,” Elyse said. Who she was talking to was unclear, but it didn’t matter. Both Marc and Alanah started undressing, as if transfixed by the sound of Elyse’s voice. Marc was surprised at how easily Elyse was able to take command of the situation. Then he remembered what she had done at the party around Halloween. Maybe he shouldn’t so surprised.

Marc was standing there naked now, next to Alanah, who was also completely nude. Her breasts were, as always, unbelievable.

“Kiss,” said Elyse gently, but her tone left room for argument. Marc was pretty sure that he would have done anything that the tiny Canadian asked of him in the moment.

Marc took Alanah’s face in his hands and began to kiss her. At first, it was soft, loving, and slow, their lips gentle on each other. Then after a few moments had passed, Marc could feel Elyse’s cool hands on his bare ass, feel the warmth of her body right behind him.

“Show me how much you want her,” Elyse murmured.

And it was like something unlocked deep in Marc’s chest. His teeth bit into Alanah’s lip and he felt his breathing increase. His pulse quickened and the only thing he could think about was his desperate need to Alanah’s body.

She was moaning into his mouth, her hands sliding all over him—although he was having a hard time determining where Alanah’s hands ended and Elyse’s hands began.

“Get on the bed,” Elyse whispered in his ear, and trance-like, he did as she asked. It was like he couldn’t even think for himself anymore. And judging by the fuckdrunk look on Alanah’s face, she felt the same way.

Marc was sitting naked on the bed, his cock already so hard that it was standing straight up. Alanah was sitting next to him, and Elyse was standing in front of her, looking at her with undisguised lust.

Elyse turned to Marc. “Touch yourself for us.”

That was all she needed to say. Marc started stroking his cock, feeling waves of pleasure course through him.

Elyse straddled Alanah, then pushed the busty, younger woman back onto the bed, so that Elyse was laying on top of her. Then, Elyse began to kiss Alanah hard enough that Marc could hear the sound of their lips and tongues moving over each other, causing him to pump his erection even faster.

Alanah was moaning as Elyse slid one of her hands down to Alanah’s crotch, her fingers exploring the outside of Alanah’s pussy. “Yes,” Alanah gasped into Elyse’s mouth.

Elyse turned to Marc again with a devilish grin. “Are you watching?”

Marc couldn’t make his mouth move, instead only managing to nod dumbly at the two perfect blondes who were making out on the bed in front of him.

Alanah giggled a little. “Like what you see?”

Marc nodded again.

“Come down here,” said Elyse, before she leaned in to kiss Alanah again. “I want to feel your tongue on me.”

Marc didn’t hesitate, moving to his knees at the edge of the bed, to do as Elyse asked. When he found his way to the floor, he could still hear the sound of the two women making out, and he could see Alanah’s toes curling as Elyse’s fingers brushed against her clit.

He had expected that he was going to be eating Elyse’s pussy, but because of the way she was seated on Alanah who was now sitting up, straddling her with her knees bent and her feet out behind her… he didn’t have access to it. Instead, he had a perfect view of Elyse’s back, feet… and utterly bare ass.

Elyse stop kissing Alanah for a second and looked back at Marc. “I don’t feel your tongue,” she said.

“Yeah,” said Alanah. “Get in there.”

Marc stared at Elyse’s asshole, between her two perfect cheeks, hanging just off the edge of the bed and his brain went blank. He knew what he had to do. He needed it. He needed to…

An instant later, and his tongue was in Elyse’s ass, feeling her cheeks clench with pleasure as he licked around her, tasting her skin and sweat.

“Mmm, fuck yes, Marc,” Elyse moaned.

Marc couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his pulse. His erection felt like iron and his balls felt like they were full of fire. Alanah was moaning as well, getting louder, and Marc could vaguely tell that Elyse was full-on fingering his girlfriend now.

“Worship me,” Elyse murmured, reaching a hand back and pressing Marc’s head harder into her ass. “If you want to fuck us, show me.”

Marc did as she demanded, pushing his tongue into her, licking her all over and causing her to let out a small scream of pleasure. “Yes!” she cried out. “Just like that!”

But then Elyse was getting off of Alanah, who crawled to the edge of the bed, looking stupid with lust and stared into Marc’s eyes. “You like that?” she asked. 

Marc nodded dumbly.

“Then I have a surprise for you,” Alanah said, turning around and getting on all fours. Her ass and pussy were wide open. “Come here.”

Elyse was standing now, and she helped Marc to his feet and guided him to the bed. “Lick her,” Elyse said. “Go on.”

Marc got down on the bed as well, and only a moment later, his tongue was in Alanah’s ass, Elyse’s hands guiding him closer and closer until his face was pressed hard in against her round, firm asscheeks.

“Oh, fuck, Marc, I’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard!” Alanah gasped. “That feels so fucking good!”  


“You like that?” asked Elyse.

“Yes!” Alanah moaned. “Oh my god!”

Elyse climbed around to the other side of the bed so that she was now in front of Alanah. Elyse laid down and spread her legs wide, baring her pussy to Alanah. “I want to cum,” she said. “I want you to make me cum. Eat me out.”

Alanah didn’t hesitate, shoving her face straight down into Elyse’s open legs, licking at the shorter woman greedily, making a mess of her face.

Marc couldn’t see what was happening, since Alanah’s ass was filling his entire field of view, but he could hear the sound of Alanah licking at Elyse’s clit, and he could hear the moans of pleasure coming from both blondes.

Alanah’s ass was clenching and unclenching as he continued to lick, and he brought his hands up to grasp her cheeks and spread, giving him more room to work. Alanah couldn’t control her moans and was getting louder and louder, the vibrations from her sounds further stimulating Elyse.

“I’m gonna cum...” Elyse said through clenched teeth. “Oh, fuck, Alanah, I’m gonna—!”

Marc couldn’t see what happened next, but he could hear it. Elyse didn’t just cum. She _squirted_ , hard, all over Alanah’s face which was buried between Elyse’s thighs.

Elyse let out a scream of pleasure, then collapsed back onto the bed, spent (at least temporarily) from the massive orgasm that had just ripped through her petite body.

“I want to see you fuck,” she gasped out, propping herself up. “Hard.”

Marc, who was already desperate to be inside Alanah, pulled his head back from his girlfriend’s ass and gripped her tips tightly, digging his fingers into her soft skin.

“Not like that,” Elyse said, shaking her head. “Alanah, on your back.”

Alanah moaned and rolled over, her head still between Elyse’s spread legs. Her face was dripping, Elyse’s cum running down it

Elyse shook her head again, and now Marc could see her face. She was wearing a wicked grin. “Put her legs back over her head,” Elyse said. 

Marc was seeing things through a haze of lust and need. He didn’t just want to be inside Alanah. He  _needed_ to rail her, to pound her perfect, tight pussy until they were both shaking from pleasure and effort.

Alanah let out a whimper as Marc grabbed her ankles and put her legs up over her head. Her pussy was now pointed straight upwards, and she was rocked a little further on her back.

“Now,” said Elyse. “Give it to her.”

Marc’s balls tightened and he plunged his rock-hard cock into Alanah’s warm, wet, dripping pussy. Alanah gasped in pleasure, but couldn’t do much else, as her legs were over her head and Elyse was holding back her arms.

Marc grunted as he felt Alanah’s muscles tighten around him. He made two, three, four slow thrusts... and then he looked into Alanah’s eyes and saw how badly she wanted it. 

“Give it to me,” she whispered. “Make me scream.”

Marc let loose.

His hips moving faster and harder than he had thought possible, he fucked Alanah harder than he had ever done before in his life. The pleasure was almost unbearable, sending jolts of electricity up his cock into the rest of hi m , making his legs feel numb and his whole body shake. He could hear the sound of himself entering and exiting Alanah, faster and faster.

Alanah let out a cry and then a scream. “Marc! Oh, holy  _fuck_ , Marc, God, YES!”

Marc couldn’t speak, all he could do was grunt as he pounded away at Alanah, their skin slapping together as he did so.

Elyse, meanwhile, was still holding down Alanah’s arms and watching Marc plow Alanah. “Give it to her,” Elyse said. “Just like that. Make her scream, Marc, fuck yes!”

Elyse’s words and Alanah’s body were almost too much for him. He was fucking Alanah so hard that he could actually see her massive tits bouncing up and down.

“Oh, fuck, I think I’m getting close,” he managed to get out.

“Stop!” Elyse commanded and Marc came to such a sudden halt that he slid out of Alanah’s slick slit.

Alanah moaned again, desperate for more. “Please!” she said. “I need it!”

Marc felt the same way. All he wanted to do was get back to railing his girlfriend, and finish by hopefully unloading all over her perfect breasts.

“How bad?” asked Elyse.

Alanah whined, “Why are you so mean?”

“Because it’s fun,” said Elyse. “And I can’t just let you have all the fun.”

Elyse instructed Marc to let go of Alanah’s legs, so that Alanah was now laying flat on the bed once more. Elyse got on her hands and knees and climbed over top of Alanah, on all fours in front of Marc’s still fully erect penis.

She looked up at Marc with her big eyes and opened her mouth and Marc felt his dick clench in response. He knew what was about to happen.

But even though he knew, he still wasn’t prepared for the sensation of Elyse’s mouth closing around his cock and sliding up and down, providing tremendous pressure and stimulation. He felt his knees buckle at the sight of Elyse’s slim back and tight ass bobbing back and forth as she sucked him off.

“Oh, God, Elyse,” he whispered.

Between the intense fucking he had given Alanah and the blowjob he was currently receiving, he didn’t know how much longer he could last. 

“Hmmm?” Elyse mumbled around his cock, and the feeling of her tongue and the vibrations of her voice almost sent him spiraling over the edge.

Alanah was peering up at him from under Elyse, undisguised (yet harmless and friendly) jealousy on her face. “Fuck yes,” she murmured. “Suck him off good. Oh my God.”

Marc’s ball were tightening again and he could feel his muscles clenching and unclenching. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to hold on...”

Elyse increased the vigor of her blowjob and Marc knew that there was nothing he could do to stop himself now. “I’m gonna cum,” he grunted. He could feel the orgasm, bubbling up from deep within him, and he knew it was going to be huge.

He expected Elyse to pull away so that he could cum on her, maybe on her tits or if he was lucky, her face. What she did stunned him.

His cock was already beginning to pulse, but she didn’t remove her mouth at all. Instead, as he began to unload what felt like hot fire from his balls into her mouth, she kept her mouth firmly on his cock. 

“Oh  _fuck_ ,” he grunted loudly as his cum filled up her mouth, her eyes looking up, locked squarely on his. “Elyse!”

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his orgasm stopped and he nearly collapsed backwards. Instead, Elyse helped him sit down on the bed—but she didn’t swallow. He could see a tiny line of cum leak out of her mouth. He wondered what she was going to do next.

Then, Elyse turned to Alanah and paused for a moment. The two women locked eyes and Marc realized what was about to happen. Without any warning, Elyse leaned in and gave Alanah a deep, wide-open kiss, letting the cum move between their mouths and run down their chins.

Marc couldn’t believe what he was seeing, as the two gorgeous blondes swapped, then swallowed the massive load that he had shot into Elyse’s mouth.

“Mmm,” said Alanah, licking her lips.

Elyse wasn’t done, though. She got down onto her hands and knees then, in front of Alanah, and spread the younger woman’s legs. “Ready?” Elyse asked Alanah, and her meaning was clear.

“Yes!” pleaded Alanah. “Oh, God, yes!”

Then Elyse went to work on Alanah, using her tongue. It didn’t take long before Alanah was bucking and thrashing, deep in the throes of a powerful orgasm, her hands gripping the sheets, her back arched and glistening with sweat.

When she was finished, she fell back onto the bed, and Marc crawled up next to her.

“Holy shit,” she heaved.

Marc looked to Elyse, but the shorter woman was already slipping back into her clothing.

“What are you doing?” he asked, confused.

She turned to wink at him and wiped a drop of cum from her bottom lip. “This isn’t my first gig,” she said. “I’ll give you guys some space.”

She was gone from the room before Marc could even protest, her little ass swaying as she left. 

Alanah sighed and curled up her warm, exhausted body into Marc’s.

“Did you like it?” she asked.

Marc couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Did I like it? What do you think?”

“I think that was really fucking hot,” said Alanah. “You glad you came now?”  


“Yeah,” said Marc happily, cuddling her harder. “I really am.”

The party was still going on downstairs, but neither of them felt the urge to rejoin it. They had a few hours left before they would need to get back in the limo, and they planned to spend those hours with each other, in bed, and maybe with some room service. It wasn’t at all how he had planned for the night to go, but truthfully, it was better than anything he could have imagined.

“Marc?” Alanah asked, as he brushed her hair from behind and planted a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

“Hm?”

“Elyse is really hot, but you give better head.”

Marc started laughing, and after a moment, so did Alanah. They held each other and laughed, enjoying the warmth and the company, and feeling that, at least for now, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Please support Alanah and Funhaus, especially after Alanah's recent accident. Comments are always appreciated ^_^
> 
> Don't forget to check out my new story, "Playing with Fire: A BLACKPINK Story," for a drama/thriller about the K Pop group with some surprising twists and turns.


	9. Presents

_2018._

“I’ve got you your Christmas present!” Alanah announced cheerily as she entered into Marc’s place.

“You’ve _what_?” asked Marc, panicking for a moment, because he had in fact not yet found anything for Alanah. And Christmas was approaching rapidly. He was in a weird spot right now—they had been dating for a little now, not long enough to say I love you, but long enough to have done some... interesting things. Sure, their relationship was far from typical, but he was stuck between wanting to get her something really nice and not having any idea what to get her at all.

“Don’t look so scared, it’s not going to bite you,” said Alanah, laughing and leaning in for a kiss. It was December, which meant that it was starting to get cold. For LA, at least. He could feel a little chill on her face and it raised goosebumps on his arms. “Well,” Alanah reflected, “it might bite a little.”

“That makes me feel a lot better,” said Marc, rolling his eyes. He was feeling a little stressed, and part of it might have been because of the approaching holidays. The other reason was because he had just finished recording his first podcast with Troy Baker. Troy had a very calming presence, but Marc still got a little intimidated by the prominent actor.

“How was your day?” asked Alanah, stretching out on the couch and yawning. “I’m wiped.”

“Well,” said Marc, heading to grab Alanah some tea. She hadn’t asked for it, but he could already tell. “I just finished the first episode of the podcast. So that was pretty cool.”

Alanah sat straight up and pumped a fist elatedly. “Yes! We love to hear it! How was Troy?”

“The perfect guest, really. He has so many stories and makes it so easy to just keep going. I had to cut it short, really, but we could have done double the time, easily.”

“That’s fantastic!” Alanah said, gratefully accepting the tea. “Bless you. You’re perfect. What did you talk about?”

“What didn’t we talk about? But we both figured that nostalgia would be a good topic to hit on for the first episode. So we talked about comics and cartoons from our childhood. Seriously, Alanah, Troy knows a lot. Like, too much. How does one person keep all that in their head?”

Alanah laughed. “I have been wondering that ever since I met him.”

Marc slid onto the couch at the other end, Alanah lifting her feet up to make room for him, then settling them back down onto his lap. “It just went really well,” Marc said, relaxing into the couch, absent-mindedly rubbing Alanah’s legs and feet. “I still have to edit it, but that’s such a routine for me now. Who knows if anyone will actually care, but hey, at least it’s out there. And if no one watches, well, I might keep doing it anyway. If it gains traction, great, if not, then at least I can have fun with it.”

Alanah looked at him with pride on her face. “I love watching you like this,” she said.

“Like what?”  
“Being all passionate and cute and shit,” Alanah said, beaming. “Warms the heart right up.”

“That’s the tea,” said Marc with a grin. Alanah swatted at him, but couldn’t reach him from the other end of the couch.

And that was the way things had been. Good. Since the crazy night at the Game Awards with Elyse, Alanah had seemed lighter and freer than before, even going so far as to mention to Marc that she didn’t feel even the slightest bit weird around the Willems couple at work. Things were just falling into place, and it was nice to watch.

Unfortunately, he still didn’t know what to get her for Christmas. He had an idea, namely, some sort of ridiculous Batman statue that she didn’t own yet, but that was easier said than done. She had a lot, and he did not want to get her a duplicate. Every time he had been at her apartment, he had been extra careful to sneakily take peeks at her collection in an attempt to work out which ones to avoid. This was turning out to be harder than expected.

What was now going to complicate things even further was the fact that she seemed to have found him the perfect gift—or at least what she thought would be the perfect gift. He was quite sure that she was not exaggerating. Her judgment was impeccable and she was always good at knowing exactly what he wanted. Sometimes before he knew it himself.

There was another matter too. He was pretty sure that he was in love with Alanah. Not just lust (though that was definitely there too), but honest to God love. The problem was that it was far too soon for him to bring something like that up. He was afraid that if he mentioned it now or any time in the near future, it would terrify her and drive her away. Especially after everything that she had gone with her ex.

But the more he thought about it, the more he knew it was true. The times they spent together were the happiest parts of his week. Even when he wasn’t with her, he was thinking about her, about what she was doing. If she was okay, if she was taking care of herself.

And it wasn’t the kind of puppydog love that he had felt at first either—though part of him was wondering if that was ever what he had been feeling. Ever since that first night, there had just been some kind of magic between the two of them. It had just always felt so real to him.

“Movie?” asked Alanah.

“Movie,” confirmed Marc, tossing her the remote. It was her turn to pick, and she had impeccable taste. If nothing else, she always managed to find something interesting.

\---

The movie didn’t last all that long though. The tea (or at least being in close proximity to Marc) seemed to have given Alanah a second wind after a long day at work. And with her second wind had come... well, she didn’t just get energized.

She got naked.

The movie had only been on for maybe twenty minutes when Alanah had climbed up into his lap, facing him, looking down at him. Marc’s attention was immediately pulled away from the film, which he had been enjoying. What he enjoyed even more than the movie though was the sight of his girlfriend’s gorgeous face framed by her signature silver hair, staring down at him with obvious desire.

“Sorry,” she whispered with a smirk. She lifted off her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra.

“No you aren’t,” said Marc, his eyes glued to her cleavage.

“No, I’m not,” she confirmed. “My eyes are up here, lover boy.”

She slid out of her pants next and Marc was surprised to see only a thong on underneath. Her round ass sat comfortably on his lap and his cock was already rising to meet her.

They kissed then, long and hard, and as their lips locked and he tasted her, she pulled his shirt off and ran her hands up his body, all the way up to his face. “Missed you,” she murmured, before sliding off his lap and gently undoing his belt, removing his pants to the floor, baring his erection before her. “You want to see how much?”

Marc nodded mutely. He could never believe how effortlessly sexy she was, even when she didn’t seem to be trying at all. She always assured him that it _didn’t_ come that easily to her, but he wasn’t sure how true that was. It seemed to be pretty easy from where he was watching.

Alanah stood up and turned away, her hips swaying, her asscheeks lightly jiggling as she stepped over to the sound system. Marc wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing, since he couldn’t take his eyes off the way her thong hugged her butt in exactly the right places.

A moment later and slow, sensual music began to play from the speakers, instead of the sound of a movie that neither of them were any longer interested in paying attention to. Alanah turned back to him and did a slow shimmy, her breasts bouncing as she did so. “Sit back,” she said. “Relax.”

He did as she asked. It wasn’t like he could have resisted her even if he had wanted to. And why would he want to?

Alanah slowly approaching the couch, her body shifting from side to side, slinking across the lowlit room. Marc could practically feel his jaw dropping, but he didn’t care how potentially stupid he looked. Alanah got to the couch and firmly planted her leg on the arm of it, allowing Marc a close-up view of her leg, her thigh, and her pussy, only just barely covered by the tight thong. She started to dance, her body undulating in a way that made it look as if she was almost riding his face. His hand moved unconsciously to his boner, which was practically screaming for attention.

She raised an eyebrow and continued to dance, removing her leg and rotating so that her ass was just out of reach of his face. “No touching,” she whispered. “Not me and not yourself. Just watch.”

So that was exactly what he did. He almost felt like he was drooling, staring at her skin, which was glowing in the low light. He wanted to reach out and _squeeze_ , but the dance continued...

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. She bent over, her body parallel to the ground, her legs spread wide, the string of her thing not even fully covering her asshole. Marc felt like there was an animal inside of him trying to get out, and he couldn’t contain it for a moment longer. He lunged off the couch, grabbed the waist of her thong in both hands—

And shredded it into two pieces, surprising her and causing her to cry out.

“I need you,” he almost growled into her ear from behind her, his raging erection pressing into the crack of her ass. “I need you _right now_.”

“So take me,” she purred. “Take me right now.”

That was all he needed to hear. Marc grabbed her by the waist and forced her onto the ground, on her hands and knees. She melted in his hands, letting him do whatever he wanted. There was a fire inside him, a fire that she seemed to always know exactly how to light.

“Fuck me,” she gasped, as his hand closed around the hair on her scalp. “I want to hear it!”

He slid inside her pussy in an instant, shocked, as always, at how wet she was. “Are you ready?” he managed to get out.

“Are you?” she asked, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

He didn’t speak. His answer was to grab her hips and start thrusting, planning on using his grasp of her lower half to increase the speed with which he was penetrating her.

But he didn’t get the chance, because what Alanah did took him completely by surprise. Instead of just allowing him to set the pace, she started to _push back into him_ , ramming her ass back onto him with surprising speed and strength. Marc was almost completely overwhelmed by the sensation and was frozen in place for a moment as Alanah moaned and worked her body, before he managed to get control and match her pace.

For a little, the only sound that could be heard was the clapping of Marc’s body against Alanah’s ass, joined by Marc’s grunts and Alanah’s loud moans.

“Harder,” gasped Alanah. “Give it to me!”

Marc wanted to, but her pussy felt so good, almost too good, and he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to keep up this pace. “I don’t know if I can...!”

Alanah seemed to take that as an invitation to speed up, pushing even faster against him, the slick warmth of her pussy sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

“Don’t cum,” she said, her voice tight with ecstasy. “Not yet!”

Marc didn’t want to let her down, but he wasn’t sure how. “Alanah!”

“Don’t do it!”

“Fuck, Alanah—!”

He knew she was on reliable birth control, as they had both talked about it before, but he wasn’t prepared for what was going to come out of her mouth next.

“Don’t pull out!” she gasped.

“Alanah, I can’t hold it, I’m gonna—!”

She didn’t say anything else, only arched her back a little more. Marc reached down, feeling the tell-tale tensing of his thighs and the tightening of his balls. He grabbed her ass, squeezing it as hard as he possibly could, until she gasped from the feeling of his fingers digging into her...

And then, because he couldn’t possibly withstand the assault she was unleashing upon him, Marc started to cum, hard and deep inside Alanah’s pussy, pumping out rope after rope of hot cum, crying out her name and feeling her flex around his cock.

Until he was completely spent and drained, emptied of every drop, all of it filling Alanah up. He felt a few drops leak out of her while he was still inside of her, then he pulled his cock out of her and almost fell backwards.

Alanah stayed on her hands and knees, angling so that the cum stayed in her.

“How was it?” she asked, her voice throaty with lust.

Marc’s vision was spinning and he couldn’t yet find the words to speak.

“That good?” Alanah asked with a mischievous tone to her words.

“Holy fuck, Alanah,” he gasped. “You did that on purpose.”  
She arched her back a little more. “And? I don’t see you complaining.” She paused and he could practically hear the smile in her voice. “Yet.”

“What does that mean?” he asked, still breathing hard.

“Mmm, I saw the way you were looking at me and Elyse last time,” said Alanah. “You have a submissive streak, don’t you?”

“I like being on top too!” Marc protested, but he found that his protest was a little weaker than he might have expected from himself. Was she onto something?

“I noticed when you grabbed me like that,” Alanah said. “Lay down.” Her tone left no room for argument. Marc did as she asked, and he found that he was trembling a little bit. Not with fear, but with anticipation. With nerves. With... excitement?

“It’s your turn,” she said. She stood up quickly, and before Marc had a chance to think or to react or even to protest, she lowered herself onto Marc’s face, her pussy completely smothering him.

It only took a moment before it started to happen. The massive, hot load that he had deposited with such force into Alanah only moments ago began to drip from her, slowly at first, and then bit by bit, faster until his own cum was running out of her pussy and onto his face.

“Lick me,” Alanah said, demanding it from him. There was no question in her voice.

Marc had no choice. He opened his mouth and began to lap at Alanah’s pussy, feeling his own cum sliding out of her and into his mouth, onto his tongue and into the back of his throat. It was even warmer from being inside Alanah.

But what was so unexpected was the way that it made him feel. Small, yes. Helpless, definitely. But his erection was growing again, after going soft from such a powerful orgasm. Alanah had seen something in him that he hadn’t even realized.

“Yes!” Alanah moaned and Marc understood that she had been closer to orgasm than he had thought. “Just like that! Oh, fuck, Marc, I can feel it coming out of me!”

Marc wished that he could respond to her, but his mouth was blocked by her body and filled with how own cum. She started to ride his face, dragging herself across his tongue and nose, spreading what remained of his load on his own face.

“Marc, I’m gonna—!”

He felt her thighs tighten on either side of his head and then she cried out loudly, wordlessly, and he felt a little more liquid, this time from her alone, trickle out onto him. He lapped it up eagerly, tasting her in every drop.

Alanah rolled off him and collapsed next to him, putting an arm over his chest and letting out a huge sigh. “Fuck, Marc!”

Then she turned to look at him, and her eyes widened. “Oh, fuck, Marc, I am sorry!”

He looked at her, not understanding what she was apologizing for.

“You’re a mess!”

He gave her a weak grin, feeling very tired indeed, but also immensely satisfied and pleased. Alanah cuddled up closer to him, then kissed him deeply. He could feel the warmth and wetness on his face transfer to her. He swallowed, hard, some of his cum going down into his throat as he did so. Then Alanah licked his cheek, cleaning it in the process. She started to lick the rest of his face as well, cleaning off every drop that she could see, until he couldn’t feel anything else besides the soft warmth of her tongue.

“God, Alanah,” he said when they were done, just laying next to each other, naked.

“Was that too much?” she asked, her tone worried.

Marc shook his head, too exhausted to do much else. “That was incredible.”

“I thought you would like it. I saw your face with Elyse... and I know how you like the way Elyse is with us. And... I’ve been doing some research.” Her face got a little red, even in the low light.

“Yeah?” he asked. “Like what?”

“Oh...” Her voice trailed off. “You know. Things.”

He looked at her suspiciously, but didn’t press her. She’d talk about it when she wanted to. In the meantime, he just let her hold him. Her skin felt amazing against his. It was like there was a warm glow about both of them as they stretched out there on the floor together, the outside world only a half-remembered dream.

\---

And yet, for how perfect everything was, Marc still had no idea what to get her for Christmas. The days were sliding by without any inspiration. Part of him just wanted to get her some high-end sex toy, but that felt somehow... impersonal. The other part of him had absolutely no clue. It was not a good combination.

He talked to James about it, over the phone one day. Mercifully, but not surprisingly, James didn’t have an ounce of judgment about the seemingly silly question. Instead, he listened to Marc’s dilemma carefully and thoroughly before responding. 

“Well,” James said slowly after Marc was done explaining, “I think you already know that whatever you get her, she’s going to love, right?”

“Yeah. But I want to be proud of it and I don’t just want the fact that it’s coming from me to be the reason she likes it.”

“Understood,” said James. He was thinking hard. “But you don’t just want me to tell you an answer, either, do you?”

Marc did not.

“I would have said sex toy,” said James with a chuckle. “But I’m sure you thought about that.”

“It just feels weird,” said Marc. “Like, Merry Christmas, go fuck yourself, I guess?”

James laughed. “Yeah, but why not something like that _and_ something else? You get the best of both worlds. I guess you might not want to spend that much on it though.” His tone of voice on the last sentence was... weird. As if he was suggesting something—or at the very least, trying hard to not suggest something.

Marc had a sneaking suspicion that James knew more than he was letting on. “James... what aren’t you telling me?”

James sighed. “We know what she’s getting you because we helped her get it, okay? You’re going to love it, but she also didn’t go too overboard. It’s clever and it’s perfect. No pressure, though.”

Marc rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised by this? Thanks for not lying to me at least.”

And then it was as if a spark went off inside his head. “Jesus! James, I just thought of something.”

“Sex toy?” asked James.

“Well, yeah, sex toy, but also something else, something kind of personal. She loves statues, right?”  
“Oh, absolutely,” said James. “Shit, if I were you, I’d be worried that she was cheating on me with a statue of a naked Bruce Wayne.”

“Pretty sure she _does_ actually have a naked Bruce Wayne statue but not really the point.”

Marc proceeded to tell the plan to James. He wasn’t sure if the item he was looking for even existed, and if it did, he would need to work hard and fast to find it in time for Christmas. But if he did find one in time, it would be worth it because it would mean that he had found the perfect gift.

“Fucking nailed it,” said James. “Hey, wait a second. I’ve got an idea.”

\---

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Marc said when he got in the car.

“Shut up, idiot, we’re going shopping,” said Bruce from the driver’s seat. “Or something.”

“So what’s the plan?” Marc asked.

“Two for one,” said James from the passenger seat. “We’re going to find you the perfect gift _and_ we’re going to record footage for a collaboration. It’ll be great. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Oh yeah,” said Bruce. “And we’re already recording.”

“Goddammit,” said Marc.

The drive through LA was uproarious, with James and Bruce ripping on Marc almost nonstop. First, for being a colossal nerd. Second, for being the kind of pussy who would go this far out of the way to find a gift for his girlfriend. And third, for being the kind of simp that would date Alanah.

“I mean, come _on,_ she’s a woman!” shouted Bruce into the dash-mounted camera. “WHAT are you DOING?”

James shook his head in mock disappointment. “It’s like we failed you. You don’t get tied down to one puss, bro.”

Marc shrugged and had to stop himself from blurting out that he was hardly tied down, even though he was in a very happy relationship. “Once a simp, always a simp,” he said. “What can I tell you?”

The drive took a while, leaving plenty of time for banter. There was only one store _anywhere_ near them that carried what he was looking for, so it wasn’t like they had much of a choice. When they parked, Bruce and James fiddled with the cameras, making sure that they would be able to film once they were in the shop.

“But seriously,” said Bruce. “Good for you. James and Alanah were telling me a little about you at work. And you and Alanah… well, you sound like you’ve got a good thing going. She’s going to love this.”

James didn’t say anything, just gave Marc a warm and genuine smile. It was uplifting, knowing that these two men had his back. Marc’s friends were good people, but ever since his last relationship had imploded, they hadn’t… been entirely there for him. He knew part of it was his own fault. It was a situation that he just kept putting himself in, and they had gotten a little tired of it. But at the same time, he wanted friends that he knew would be behind him every step of the way. Bruce and James were those friends. Sure, he didn’t know Bruce that well yet, but the man projected an aura of trust and respect, and Marc appreciated that wholeheartedly.

“Thanks, man,” said Marc. “That means a lot.”

Bruce gave a big thumbs-up and hit the record button. “Alright, let’s go buy some overpriced nerd shit.”

\---

Marc had been to this particular comic store before. It was hard to live in LA as a comic fan and _not_ come here. It just wasn’t his usual stop just because it was a little too far away for him to be making weekly trips there.

In any case, this meant he wasn’t surprised by the insane amount of merchandise on the inside. But just because he wasn’t surprised didn’t mean he wasn’t impressed. It was still unlike almost any other comic store he had been in. Of course they would be the ones to have it.

Bruce and James were filming typical Funhaus schtick, so Marc headed over to the counter to pick up the item he had called ahead about.

“I called about a statue?” he said. “Under the name Marc.”

The clerk, a pretty twenty-something with closely cut dark hair and a nose piercing gave him a smile. “That’s one lucky lady you’re giving it to. One sec.” She stepped away into a small backroom and came out a minute later carrying a decently sized brown box. “Want to take a look?’

Marc nodded, trying not to hold his breath and praying that it looked as good as it had in the pictures. The clerk carefully opened the box, removing the packaging designed to protect the contents from harm, and pulled the statue out.

Now, Marc _was_ holding his breath, but not out of anticipation. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of it. It really was perfect. And he knew Alanah was going to love it.

The statue showed two figures, both of which were of considerable emotional significance to the two of them. They evoked some powerful memories for Marc, and they would do the same thing for Alanah. “I’ll take it,” he said. “It’s just what I needed.”

The clerk smiled at him again, gave him a small wink, then began to package the statue back up. Bruce and James were finishing up whatever bit they were doing in the corner of the store and were on their way back to him.

“’Sup nerd,” said Bruce as they approached.

“Just finding the perfect gift,” said Marc, as the clerk finished getting the present packaged away.

“Gross,” said Bruce. “You better get some prime puss from this. That’s all I’m saying.”

\---

A few days later, Marc made plans with Alanah to during the week, which was a little unusual, given how busy their schedules tended to be. But Alanah had requested it and had said she wanted to talk to him about something. She had assured him on the phone that it wasn’t anything terrible and that he didn’t have any reason to be worried. He believed her.

They had decided to meet at a scenic overlook area near a beachside cliff. It was too cold for the water, but it was a clear day and the view was supposed to be incredible. Marc appreciated how they were starting to see more of the city just because they were together. He had been here for a while, and she had been living in the states for a bit too, but they had been so caught up in work that sometimes they forgot to stop and smell the roses, so to speak.

When he pulled off to the overlook, he saw that she was already waiting there for him. Getting out of the car, he felt the wind blow a bit, and saw it toss her perfect mane of silver hair all about her face. Standing there, leaning on the railing, looking out onto the sea below, she looked like a goddess.

He came up behind her and gave her a hug, kissing the back of her head, then letting her turn around in his arms so that they could share a deep and passionate kiss above the water.

“Hey, babe,” she said.

“You weren’t waiting long, were you?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, I just wanted to get here a little early.”

Marc took a position next to her and leaned out to see the ocean far below them. It was calm, but he could still hear the waves, a sound that had always been comforting to him. “What did you want to talk about?” he asked.

Alanah cocked her head. “Well. I have some good news and some bad news.”

“And I don’t need to be worried?”

Alanah laughed. “You’re safe, I promise.”

“So what’s up?”

“Good news or bad news first?”

“Both at the same time?” Marc questioned. “You decide. That’s too much power for me.”

Alanah shrugged and pushed her hair back behind her ear, looking sideways at Marc. “Well, the bad news is that I’m going home for Christmas.”

Marc felt his heart sink, but then at the same time, felt guilty. Of course she was going home for Christmas, she wanted to be with her family. It would be selfish of him to ask or expect her to stay with him. He gave her an encouraging smile. “That’s it?”

“I told you to not worry!”

Marc snorted. “That’s true. What’s the good news?”

“Well, the good news is that means you’ll be able to open your present early, since I won’t be here on Christmas day.”

Marc grinned. Thank goodness he had been able to find something for her, or else he would have been in trouble. “That does sound pretty good to me.”

Alanah winked. “You have no idea.”

Marc thought of something. “What about New Year’s?”  
Alanah smiled. “More good news! So long as everything goes okay, I’ll be back here for New Year’s Eve. I plan on coming back the day before to sort out the jet lag. I want to spend it with you.”

Marc leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. “I’m glad you’re going to get to see your family,” he said.

“Me too,” Alanah sighed contentedly. “I would have liked to have spent it with you, we’ll still have New Year’s. Our first one together!”

Marc had to stop himself from saying, _Hopefully the first of many._ While it was certainly true in his mind, he didn’t want to say too much and scare her off. It was possible that he was just being too sensitive about it, but he would rather err on the side of caution than say something stupid that he would regret later.

“Take pictures,” said Marc. “I want to see what your home is like! And… be kind when you’re talking about me. I don’t want anyone to hate me before I get to meet them.”

Alanah grinned. “I was thinking about asking you to come with me, but I know you wouldn’t be able to do that. And I didn’t want to put that pressure on you this early. I hope you don’t mind.”

“And you wanted some time to yourself,” said Marc teasingly. “I know how it is. But really, don’t worry about it. I’m happy for you.” And he was.

“Thanks,” said Alanah. “That means a lot.”

They squeezed a little closer together to defend against the (admittedly weak) breeze, but it was really just an excuse to get closer to each other. Marc felt warm, even in the wind, even though it was December. His heart was full and even though Alanah would be leaving for about a week, he would be able to rest easy knowing that she was with people who loved her, and she was doing something that made her happy.

For a moment, he almost leaned in and whispered those magical three words in her ear, telling her how he really felt, but he pulled back and kept the words inside. It just wasn’t time yet. Not quite. He knew it was coming soon. He didn’t know when or where, but he had a feeling that when it was the right time, he would know without any doubt.

“You know something?” Alanah murmured to him as they took in the astonishing view.

“Hm?”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever looked out at the horizon like this.”

She didn’t have to explain what she meant. Marc already knew. He felt the same way. Of course, yes, he had seen the ocean, the sky, the sun, all many times. But this time, it was different. Because this time, it was with her.

\---

It was only a few days later that they got together to exchange gifts. Alanah insisted that they do it at his place, just because he had more room, and she claimed that they might need it. He had absolutely no idea what she could have possibly meant by that, but he didn’t argue it. Alanah was not the type of person to just say things for no reason.

Her request had the added benefit of making it so that he didn’t need to worry about moving the statue he had got her. Sure, she would still have to transport it, but honestly, she had way more experience with that sort of thing than he did.

She also insisted that he leave for about an hour so she could “set some things up.” Marc had a feeling he wasn’t going to get any answers about that either, so he grabbed a stack of unread comics and head off to a nearby coffeeshop where he could sit and read.

What had been even stranger was that she hadn’t even let Marc see her before he left. She had wanted him out of the way before she even made an appearance. He assumed that it would all make sense soon.

More importantly, he was worried about whether or not she would like his gift. Well, that wasn’t quite his fear. He assumed that she was going to like it. In fact, she was probably going to like it a lot. His concern was that it would be an appropriate gift. It was expensive and it was personal, and he worried that she might think it was too much.

Then again, that felt a little silly now that he was thinking about it. It was perfect, wasn’t it? She would think it was perfect. He had put time and thought into it, and…

He was wasting time! He had comics to read and notes to take so he could produce his show this week!

Unfortunately, he didn’t have that much time to keep working, because soon his phone rang, revealing Alanah’s name and picture.

“You ready?” he said, picking up the call.

“Come on over!” she said. “We are good to go.”

Marc chuckled. “So nice of you to invite me over to my own place.”

“See ya soon!” she said, before hanging up.

Marc hurriedly packed up his stuff, left a tip on the table, and took off. He had to admit, he was excited to see what she had gotten him, even if that was a little bit of selfish way to think. It was only natural, he thought.

The drive back felt shorter than usual. Probably because he might have been going a little bit faster than he should have been, but he just couldn’t help himself. Marc had always enjoyed gift giving, especially so when it was something that he had worked hard on.

He parked and dashed to the front door, which was already open. When he entered, he found Alanah sitting on his couch, looking remarkably made-up and cute, her legs pulled up in the adorable way she was so fond of sitting in. Next to her was a fairly sizable present.

“You made it!” she said. Marc didn’t hesitate, coming right over to the couch to kiss her.   
“Who goes first?” he said, hesitating before sitting down. The statue was boxed and wrapped in the kitchen, so he would need to go get it.

“I do,” she said. “And by that I mean I get to open mine. Ladies first, boy. Didn’t anyone ever teach you manners?”

“Good thing I have you,” he said, walking out to pick up the present.

He came back in bearing the gift, watching and enjoying the expression of curiosity on Alanah’s face. He set it down in front of her and then sat next to her, explaining. “I’m not going to lie, it took me a long time to find something that I thought was right. It needed to be something you would like, it needed to be just the right amount of personal, it needed to look like I put thought into it... you know, the essentials.”

Alanah gave him a glowing smile. “If it came from you, then it’s going to be perfect.”

“We’ll see,” said Marc.

Alanah tore the wrapping off, exposing the plain cardboard box beneath it. Marc had made sure it would be easy for her to open the box, already slicing the tape off so that she could simply lift the flaps and remove the statue for easy viewing. Which was exactly what Alanah did next.

The statue itself showed amazing craftsmanship and attention to detail. The design was stunning and accurate, and the figures it depicted held a special place in both Marc’s and Alanah’s hearts.

“Oh my God,” Alanah breathed as she looked at it. “It’s beautiful. It’s... us.”

It wasn’t actually them, not literally. It showed two famous characters, ones that Alanah and Marc were very familiar with, mostly because they had spent a very interesting night dressed up as the two.

It was a statue of Cyclops and Emma Frost, back to back, in a dynamic pose that showed off each character’s power set and physical assets. It was gorgeously crafted, and it had completely captured Alanah’s attention.

“This is unbelievable,” whispered Alanah. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I thought it was a good way to remember a very special night,” said Marc, glowing with pride and love.

“It’s perfect,” said Alanah, leaning over and kissing Marc. The kiss took his breath away and left his head spinning a little bit, a testament to the power that Alanah held over him. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas,” Marc said a little breathlessly.

“You ready for your gift?” asked Alanah.

“I think so,” said Marc.

Alanah grinned a little mischievously. “I don’t actually think you are.” She handed the wrapped gift to Marc. “I don’t think you’ve ever gotten a present like this before.”

Marc ripped the paper off, revealing, as expected, a box. He carefully opened the box, a little surprised at how heavy the box was. It was probably at least as heavy as the statue had been. Maybe even more.

When he did finally get a good look at it, his confusion increased. It was a camera—not just a regular one, but a professional looking digital film camera, for shooting actual movies. It looked extremely expensive and high-quality.

But why? He didn’t understand why Alanah would get him something like this. The confusion must have shown on his face, because Alanah started laughing. “There’s a little more to it than that,” Alanah said.

Marc shook his head. “Damn, Alanah. This is incredible. This is like... a real camera. Where did you get it?”

Alanah shrugged. “That’s not the point.”

Marc picked up the camera and started to examine it. It really did have everything. “What is the point then?”  
Alanah shuffled her feet and blushed a little bit. “You like porn?”

Marc looked up at her, taken completely aback. _“What?”_

“You heard me.”

“Uh... is this a test?”

Alanah grinned. “No test, I promise. Honest.”

“Uh... I mean, sure, I guess. Just as much as any other guy.”

“Yeah? Any favorite stars?”

Marc had no idea where this line of questioning was going. “Are you _sure_ this isn’t a test?”

Alanah shrugged. “No, I really just want to know. I swear it will make sense in a little.”

“I guess...” said Marc skeptically.

“Marc, you’ve literally gotten a blowjob from my coworker. I don’t think this is that big of a deal.”  
Marc couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was a good point. The thing was just that this topic was usually pretty taboo and he wasn’t really used to talking about it with other people. Yet, at least.

“Well, uh, Elsa Jean, I guess,” he said. “I always liked Alexis Texas too.”

“Only two?” Alanah asked. “Come on.” Her voice had a teasing tone to it, and he could tell that she liked watching him squirm.

“Okay, okay. Fine. Riley Reid, Ash Hollywood, and Asa Akira, too.”

Alanah nodded appreciatively. “Okay, that’s more like it.” She winked at him. “Lot of blondes on that list.”

Marc ran his fingers through her hair. “I guess maybe I have a type then. But seriously, why?”

“Well, I thought maybe you’d like to make a porno.”

Marc’s jaw dropped, because that was not at all what he was expecting. “What? Like, with you?”

“Well, sort of with me. I thought maybe I could direct it. And you could star in it.”

“Like a solo shoot?”

Alanah gave him a sly look. “No... definitely not a solo shoot at all. I had a feeling that you liked blondes. So...”

As if on cue, two women entered the room, both dressed in skimpy, lacy, black lingerie. They were wearing bras that exposed most of their breasts and tight thongs that only covered up the essentials, leaving little to the imagination.

Elyse Willems and Barbara Dunkelman were standing in Marc’s living room, mostly undressed, staring at him with fuck-me eyes.

Marc didn’t know what to say, he just sat there, dumbfounded. This was not at all what he had expected to receive as a gift. But as far as gifts went... it was pretty incredible.

“What do you say?” asked Alanah, and the nervousness in her voice was hard to ignore. She was afraid that Marc didn’t like the gift.

“It’s the perfect gift,” he said, leaning in to kiss Alanah. “You won’t be jealous?”

Alanah grinned. “Jealous that you get to fuck two incredibly hot women? I might be jealous of you.”

Marc laughed. “Try not to get too upset.”

“So?” asked Barbara. “We doing this?”

Marc looked at her and couldn’t believe that this beautiful, leggy blonde was about to spread her legs for him. “Hell yes.”

Barbara bit her lip with lust. “Good.”

Elyse turned to Barbara, grabbed the taller woman’s head, and started to make-out with her.

Alanah leaned in and started to remove Marc’s clothing.

“I want to see you naked too,” Marc whispered.

“I think I can do that.”

Marc was already hard. The sight of Elyse and Barbara had gotten him going, and watching Alanah remove her top and pants and bare herself to the room _always_ filled him with lust. His naked girlfriend picked up the camera, her tits jiggling and bouncing as she bent over to pick it up. “Part of the gift is the editing,” she said. “It’s going to be perfect.”

Marc couldn’t believe this was happening, but he wasn’t complaining. It was a dream come true, just not a dream that he had ever even known that he had. He was about to fuck Barbara Dunkelman and Elyse Willems, and it was going to be filmed and edited by someone who was excellent at both of those things. His girlfriend. With massive tits, a perfect ass, and a face that made his heart flutter every single time he looked at her.

Alanah started filming, so Marc turned to Barbara and Elyse. They were both examining him with undisguised lust. Elyse had of course seen Marc naked many time, and Barbara had her own encounter with him, but it hadn’t been like this.

“Hey, baby,” Barbara said, sidling up to him. She placed her hands on his chest, slowing sliding them down to his erection. “Got something for me?”

Elyse came around to the other side of Marc, placing her hands on his ass and squeezing. Alanah gave them a thumbs-up from the other side of the camera.

“I want you to do anything you want to me,” whispered Elyse. “Make me your slut.”

“Make us your toys,” breathed Barbara. “Split us open and fill us up.”

Marc’s pulse was pounding in his ears. Before, Elyse had been dominating him. Now, it was going to be very different. Alanah had been right, he was discovering that he had a bit of a submissive streak. But sometimes (like now), he went far in the other direction.

He turned, grabbing Elyse’s head, forcing her to her knees. She looked up at him with big, pretty eyes wide, opening her mouth, already knowing what was coming next. Marc entwined his fingers in Elyse’s hair and pushed her open mouth onto his cock, hard enough to feel the back of her throat, to feel her gag and cough. “Fuck yes...”

Alanah circled behind them, directing Barbara. “His ass,” Alanah said with a husky voice. “Eat it.” Barbara obeyed instantly, and Marc felt her tongue on his ass, causing his cock to pulse inside Elyse’s warm, wet mouth.

“Oh, fuck, that is so hot,” Alanah said, and Marc could see that his girlfriend wanted badly to touch herself, but couldn’t due to the heavy camera that she was holding.

Marc continued to take Elyse’s head and push it further and further on his cock, until his balls were touching her chin. She looked up at him, eyes watering and wide and she gagged hard, sliding off him rapidly, with a wet, sucking sensation. She gasped for hair, looking at him with wild, desperate eyes.

Marc turned, this time to face Barbara. “Your turn,” he said, and he could practically already feel Barbara’s lips wrapped around his shaft.

She didn’t hesitate, and neither did Elyse. Elyse pressed her face right into Marc’s ass and he could immediately feel her tongue licking and caressing him, her face already a mess from the facefucking that he had given her.

Barbara dove in on his cock as well, sucking him off with such vigor that when she pressed her hand up to his balls to stroke them and tickle them, he was momentarily afraid that he was going to bust in her mouth—which would be far too early for what Alanah had planned!

Instead, he focused his mind elsewhere for a second, fighting back against the waves of pleasure that Barbara was filling him with as her tongue slid over all the most sensitive spots. “Fuck yes,” he murmured, wrapping her hair around her fingers. “You ready?”

She nodded and moaned her assent, the vibrations making his cock stand out even harder. Marc grabbed her head and started to move it back and forth, slowly at first and then picking up speed, faster and faster, until Barbara had absolutely no control. She was even better at deepthroating than Elyse was, and lasted much longer. Marc could feel himself sliding in and out of her throat, as her eyes water and her make-up ran a little. Barbara gagged and slid off his cock with a popping noise, looking up at Marc with nothing held back.

“Upstairs?” asked Alanah.

Elyse and Barbara nodded, then climbed to their feet, both of them a little unsteady from what had just occurred.

Elyse reached around Marc and started stroking him off slowly. “Come on,” she said. “I need more.”

Marc felt a peculiar sensation come over him. He knew that Alanah had more planned, no doubt involving the bed upstairs, but... well, Elyse had said that he could do whatever he wanted, and he did owe her a little payback for all the times that she had dominated either him or Alanah. And it _was_ his gift after all...

In an uncharacteristically aggressive moment, Marc spun around grabbing Elyse and flipping her so that he was holding her by her legs. She reached out her arms to brace herself on the couch, so that Marc was holding her almost like a wheelbarrow. He lowered her a little to the necessary height, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do this for long, but also knowing he didn’t have to.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” he growled, before entering into Elyse’s pussy with force.

Elyse let out a shriek as he began to plow her, his body slapping into her asscheeks hard enough to be loudly audible. Alanah’s jaw was open, not expecting her normally docile boyfriend to make such an aggressive move. But Marc also saw that Alanah was literally dripping onto the floor with how turned on she was.

“Oh fuck!” Elyse screamed out, her cheeks jiggling with the force of the assault Marc was applying to her pussy.

Marc slammed her a few more times before pulling out and letting her collapse to the floor. He turned to see Barbara staring at him with her mouth open, amazed at what she had just seen.

“Yes,” she breathed. “I need it!”

Marc, emboldened by what he had just done, turned to Barbara, wrapped his arms around her, then picked her up, her legs wrapped around his body. He started to carry her to the stairs kissing her with, Elyse following on all fours, her face covered in drool and spit. Alanah was in the rear, filming every minute of it.

Once in the bedroom, Marc dumped Barbara onto the bed. She fell backwards and spread her legs, baring her shaved pussy to the room. “Get on her face,” Alanah said to Elyse, and the drooling woman climbed up on the bed and sat on Barbara’s face, facing away from Marc, so that he had a perfect view of her back and ass.

Marc knew what he was going to do next, he didn’t even need the direction from Alanah. Marc slipped into Barbara’s wet hole, slowly at first, enjoying the way she grabbed at the bedsheets with pleasure as he slid in and out of her. He started to speed up, and then he could feel one of Alanah’s hands squeeze his ass for a moment, which only incentivized him to fuck Barbara even harder.

“God, yes, give it to me!” he heard her moan, muffled underneath Elyse.

Elyse was beginning to moan too, no doubt from riding Barbara’s face. She was starting to rock back and forth, harder and harder, until her back arched and she let out a loud cry. Marc didn’t slow down as Elyse came all over Barbara’s face, the small blonde’s body shaking and shuddering as she let out a small stream of fluid onto Barbara.

A moment later, and Elyse climbed off Barbara’s face. Marc could see now that Barbara was in ecstasy, her mouth wide open, covered in Elyse’s cum. “Harder!” she moaned. “Harder!”

Marc pushed himself, going deeper and faster into Barbara, until she was screaming and he was sure that he would cum at any moment. He had to pull out, bent double, gasping, still feeling the tightness of Barbara surrounding and squeezing him.

Barbara looked positively manic with lust, and she got onto all fours and crawled under Marc, before rolling over again and beginning to lick his balls and ass. Marc reached out and grabbed Elyse, getting her on all fours in front of him.

He could see her bare asshole right in front of him, her cheeks spread wide and for a moment, Marc froze, not knowing what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, what he wanted more than anything else… but he didn’t know if he should.

And then he heard Alanah say, “Fuck that slutty little ass.”

That was all Marc needed to hear. Elyse let out a groan of anticipation, and then Marc pushed his cock towards Elyse’s puckered asshole. There was a brief moment where he only pushed the tip in, seeing her toes curl, and then he was fully inside her, feeling her squeezing around him.

“Oh, shit!” Elyse let out. “It’s so big!”

He wasn’t even thrusting yet, so he knew that things were about to get a lot louder. Barbara was still licking and sucking on his nuts, which were drawing tighter and tighter to his body.

And then, Marc started to fuck Elyse’s ass.

He went slow, because he was already so close to an orgasm and her asshole was impossibly tight around his cock. He edged almost immediately, having to fight back an orgasm and stop himself from exploding inside her asshole. He could almost picture it, his hot load dripping out of her hole, leaking all over the sheets... leaking all over Barbara’s face.

Marc clenched his pelvic muscles hard and bit his lip, trying to avoid jetting his load everywhere. He was able to hold off, though for how much longer he wasn’t sure.

He was balls-deep in Elyse now, her hole stretching out further and further, his pelvis slapping into her cheeks, causing them to clap and shake with each thrust.

Elyse couldn’t even speak now, she was screaming Marc’s name, screaming Barbara’s name, even screaming Alanah’s name. Elyse was drooling, making a mess of the bed, her pussy leaking fluid all over the sheets.

“I think I’m gonna cum!” howled Elyse as Marc continued to rail her ass, opening her up, wrecking her brain and destroying any chance she had of forming a coherent thought.

Marc felt her asshole begin to clench and unclench with the force of her orgasm, squeezing even tighter around his cock. She let out a scream, partially from surprise, partially from pleasure, as she was taken aback by how hard she was cumming from anal-only stimulation.

Marc stopped, but only for a second. Only for long enough to allow him to pull out, flip Elyse over, and pin her legs up behind her head. Her eyes were wide and crazed, drool and make-up running down her face. “I’m not done with your ass yet,” said Marc.

Then, with her ass pointing straight up into the air, Marc plunged himself back into her, fucking her so hard that the sound of the friction became audible, even over Elyse’s loud screams. Barbara climbed up onto Elyse’s face, forcing the smaller blonde to eat her ass while she was being plowed hard by Marc.

Marc knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold off his orgasm for much longer. Barbara leaned forward and started to kiss him while he railed Elyse. The orgasm was building and his balls were getting tighter and tighter, and he knew that soon he was going to explode. And he was going to explode inside of Elyse.

“Do it,” Barbara was whispering. “Fill her ass up. Cum for that slutty little asshole.”

Marc moaned with pleasure. “Oh, fuck, Barbara, I don’t know if I can hold it...”

Alanah was creeping closer with the camera, as if she knew it was almost time for the money shot.

“So don’t,” Barbara murmured into his ear. “Let it all out. Do it. For me. For Elyse.”

And then she whispered one more thing, one thing that sent him so far over the edge that there was nothing in the world that could bring him back.

“I’m going to eat it out of her asshole,” Barbara breathed into his ear.

Marc let out a loud, helpless grunt, and then he was cumming hard, so hard that he couldn’t even see for the briefest of moments. He looked deep into Barbara’s eyes as he felt rope after rope of cum jet out into Elyse’s asshole, filling it deeply, pumping it full of his thick cream.

“Holy fuck,” Alanah murmured from behind him.

Marc let out one last moan as his cock twitched one more time, squeezing out the last spurt of cum. Then, he pulled out of Elyse, who was still laying there with her legs over her head, her eyes practically glazed over, her mouth wide-open, drool and sweat running off of her face.

Barbara winked at Marc, licked her lips, and then climbed off of Elyse’s face, crawling around the smaller woman and leaning into her exposed asshole.

“Give it to me,” Barbara demanded Elyse, and Elyse pushed, causing some of Marc’s cum to start leaking and dripping out of her ass.

Barbara bent down and started to lick up the cum, straight out of Elyse, all while making eye contact with Marc. Marc, who was still in the throes of his post-orgasmic bliss, just watched with eyes wide in disbelief. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Barbara took her time, coaxing as much of the load out of Elyse as she could, slowly slurping up every drop. Her lips were coated with it—Marc’s load had been massive, spurred on by the tight warmth of Elyse’s hole. Finally, Barbara sat back, wiping bits off her lips and sucking on her fingers. She let out a satisfied sigh.

Alanah panned the camera around the two women, then appeared to turn it off before setting it down on the floor. “Jesus fucking Christ,” she said. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Elyse brought her legs down and let out a low moan. “Fuck...” she managed to say. “Guess I had that coming?”  
“You really did,” said Alanah, examining Elyse’s body with appreciation. “What did you think?”

Barbara looked at Marc with jealousy. “I think you’re a lucky woman with a pretty damn great guy.”

Alanah sighed happily. “It’s true. It really is.”

\---

Afterwards, there was plenty of cleanup (especially for Elyse). Alanah had ordered food for everyone, knowing that after such an excursion, everyone was likely to be hungry. Elyse and Barbara didn’t stay though, electing to take their food, thank Marc and Alanah for the experience, and head out, likely to give Marc and Alanah some time alone together. Marc was grateful, though he was looking forward to giving Elyse a little bit of a hard time the next time that he saw her in person. Quietly, of course. All in good fun.

“What did you think of your gift?” Alanah asked, after they had finished eating and were both lying in bed together. Their clothes had never quite managed to make it back on their bodies, which was perfectly fine for both of them. The question was obviously mostly a joke, and she was smiling while she said it, but Marc answered anyway.

“Well, I’ll need to see the edits first,” he joked, before getting more serious. “But actually. I mean. I don’t even know what to say. That was unbelievable.”

“I thought you’d been a pretty good boy,” said Alanah, brushing her hand across his chest. “You earned it.”

“Makes my gift look a little weak,” he said. He didn’t really mean it… but part of him did worry that his statue paled in comparison to the unbelievable experience that Alanah had lined up for him.

She put a stop to that line of thinking right away. “Come on! Absolutely not. That statue is a work of art and it’s such a perfect reminder of… that night. Every time I look at it, I’m going to think of you.”

Marc gave her a smile. She rolled over, baring her naked back to him, and he knew that that meant. He slid himself a little closer, wrapped his arm around her, and spooned her, cuddling her gently. She gave a contented sigh as the warmth of their bodies mingled.

“Merry Christmas,” she said, a little sleepily.

“Merry Christmas,” Marc replied.

They didn’t have too much time left together before she was going to need to leave, but that was okay with Marc. She was going to have a wonderful Christmas with her family, and he was happy about that. She’d be home soon enough, and they would be reunited.

They were tired, of course, after the events of the day, but neither of them was ready to sleep yet. Instead, they stayed awake for hours more, talking about nothing, about everything, about their hopes and dreams and their loves. Eventually, Alanah’s voice began to trail off midsentence until she was no longer speaking.

Marc watched her shoulders rise and fall, a tender smile on his face. She had given him an unforgettable gift, but at the same time, _she_ was the unforgettable gift. She had brought joy and lightness to his life. She had given him a sort of freedom he hadn’t expected.

He loved her.

He knew, then, in that moment, that he loved her. That he _had_ loved her for quite some time, maybe even since the first moment they had met. He didn’t know how to say it or when to say it yet, but he knew, beyond any doubt, that he loved Alanah.

As he began to drift off, he felt a sort of calmness descend over him. It was the knowing. He loved her. He loved her so much that it made his heart swell.

_Alanah Pearce, I love you._

That was the last thought in his head before he slipped headlong into unconsciousness, and it was a thought that would buoy him through the night, filling his dreams with smiles and light, all the way until the rising of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this monster of a chapter! I have some news on the future of the story. I'm currently planning the next chapter, which will likely be very long as well. It is also going to wrap up the first "arc" of this story, as I consider it. Unfortunately, after the next chapter, I'm going to be putting this work back on hiatus. I'm running low on energy and inspiration for it right now, and I want to make sure that when I write it, I write it to the best of my abilities. Right now, my heart is with my other work, "Playing with Fire: A BLACKPINK Story." After Chapter 10 of LA Dreams, I want to focus on Playing with Fire for at least the foreseeable future.
> 
> LA Dreams isn't going away--I'll come back to it, and I may even update it here and there as I work on the Blackpink fic. But updates won't come as regularly as they have been (at least for a little). I hope you all understand! I'm so grateful that this work found such a large audience and I'm glad you've all been enjoying it. I love writing it and I will return (hopefully sooner than you or I expect!)
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of LA Dreams. Please check out my other fic if you want! Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> And as always, please support Alanah Pearce and Funhaus. And since Alanah works for Sony Santa Monica, support them too!


End file.
